


Non un Principe Azzurro

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei non esisteva più, aveva vissuto per ventitré anni in un posto e adesso non c’era più traccia di lei, e questo proprio in un periodo in cui avrebbe voluto che il suo cuore fosse un marchingegno simile ad un orologio, perché se così fosse stato l’avrebbe smontato, cambiato la rotellina che portava il nome di Marco e poi rimesso insieme tutti i pezzi. E tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.<br/>Strinse l’agenda a sé, si raggomitolò e pianse silenziosamente: stava provando a scappare dalla realtà ed era stata portata in un’altra realtà.<br/>E lì non c’erano neanche le sigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 20-08-2009.

**Non un Principe Azzurro**

«È un anno che ti aspetto».  
Incredula, guardò il suo riflesso sulle porte scorrevoli col cellulare all’orecchio: lo zaino le scivolò dalla spalla, finendo a terra, e una nostalgia che in fin dei conti non aveva ragione di esserci le pungolò gli occhi fino a farla piangere.  
«È un anno che ti aspetto» le ripeté, e lei si accorse che aveva smesso di respirare, prima.  
«Dove sei?»

_'cause it never began for us_ / Perché non è mai iniziata per noi  
 _It'll never end for us_ / E non finirà mai per noi  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

 

**Capitolo 1**

In un aeroporto, se c’era una cosa che l’irritava più della fila al check in, era l’attesa prima dell’imbarco. Cosa c’era da fare prima d’imbarcarsi? Farsi un giretto fra i negozietti costosissimi nell’area imbarco? Rigirarsi i pollici? Del resto, doveva ancora capire perché mai si era lasciata convincere da Marina a seguirla. A lei, Milano, non piaceva nemmeno.  
Accavallò le gambe nel senso inverso, strinse le braccia al petto ancora più forte e iniziò a dondolare il piede freneticamente. Non poteva neanche fumare in quel dannato posto, per questo si era premunita di una decina di lecca-lecca, ma non poteva di certo iniziare a mangiarseli adesso: li avrebbe finiti troppo presto. Sbuffando, si tolse gli auricolari del lettore mp3.  
«Tu mi devi ancora spiegare come cazzo hai fatto a convincermi a partire per Milano con te!» L’amica roteò gli occhi.  
«Adele, se vuoi fai ancora in tempo a non partire, eh?»  
«Dopo che ho già pagato il biglietto? Naaah!»  
«Allora perché ti stai lamentando?»  
«No, cioè, spiegami: è la prima settimana di agosto, c’è un caldo assurdo, sudo al sol pensiero di alzare il culo da una sedia, e noi cosa stiamo per fare? Stiamo per andare a Milano. No, dico, _Milano_ ».  
«Ti faccio presente che stai parlando con una milanese».  
«Ti ho mai nascosto quanto la tua città mi faccia schifo?»  
«No».  
«La tua città mi fa schifo» affermò con una certa convinzione. «Sto venendo con te per non restare da sola in città, ma non capisco perché tu non stia andando al mare».  
«Perché ho voglia di tornare a casa dai miei, Dio mio!» Marina si mise una mano sulla fronte, esasperata e sconsolata. «Adesso tocca a me chiederti perché mai ti ho invitata!»  
«Perché non hai avuto cuore di lasciarmi sola in città» rispose, sicura di sé. «In fondo, ci vogliamo bene».  
«Sì. Molto in fondo. Certi momenti sei davvero insopportabile, _Ade_ » la punzecchiò col nomignolo che le aveva affibbiato un loro coinquilino, riferendosi al suo carattere “infernale”.  
«E non chiamarmi Ade!» Le squillò il cellulare: infilò una mano dentro allo zaino alla cieca per prenderlo. «Che poi lui era il re degli Inferi, io sono una donna!»  
«Già, per la sfortuna di quel poveraccio che un giorno ti prenderà con sé!» Adele non ribatté, le fece la linguaccia e poi rispose al cellulare.  
«Pronto?» nessuna risposta. «Pronto???... Insomma, chi cazzo sei?!» dall’altro capo chiusero la linea, lei fece lo stesso con rabbia.  
«Ancora delle chiamate anonime?» si stupì Marina.  
«Sì! È da più da una settimana che continua così!» spense il cellulare e, furiosa, lo buttò sul fondo dello zaino. «Sono chiamate anonime, non posso non rispondere: potrebbe essere mia madre da un telefono pubblico, e invece…»  
«Chissà chi è».  
«Un idiota, chi vuoi che sia» borbottò, chiudendo la zip dello zaino. Si sentì osservata, alzò gli occhi e notò che dall’altra parte della sala c’era un ragazzo che la stava fissando a braccia conserte, appoggiato ad una colonna.  
«Io non capisco, cos’ha quello da guardare?!» esclamò irritata all’amica. Marina poggiò stancamente la testa contro lo schienale della sedia.  
«Ade, tesoro, puoi smetterla di lamentarti per almeno cinque minuti, eh? Me lo fai questo favore?»  
«Ma è da almeno mezz’ora che mi sta fissando, così, senza un perché! Io odio la gente che mi fissa! Che cazzo vuole?» Marina squadrò il ragazzo.  
«Non è male…» osservò.  
«Per me potrebbe anche essere Mister Universo, ma resta sempre uno con la faccia da schiaffi!»  
«Certo che il non fumare ti rende ancora più acida del solito!»  
In quel momento una hostess di terra attirò la loro attenzione sul gate: era arrivato il momento dell’imbarco.  
«Finalmente!» sospirò Adele. «Giuro che non appena arriveremo, mi fumerò una sigaretta lunga due metri!»  
«Non esistono sigarette così lunghe!» la prese in giro l’amica.  
«Non importa: me la faccio da sola!» e messo lo zaino in spalla andò a mettersi in fila.  
Sull’aereo si mise a fissare ostinatamente fuori dal finestrino, sperando così di trovare un qualcosa da guardare mentre tutti i passeggeri si preparavano al decollo. Come al solito, mentre la hostess spiegava cosa fare in caso d’emergenza, roteò gli occhi pensando che fare quei discorsi poteva portare una grossa dose di sfortuna.  
L’aereo decollò. Marina, al suo fianco, iniziò a leggere una rivista, lei si rivolse ancora una volta verso il finestrino, provando a schiacciare un pisolino, ma non le riuscì. Frustrata, aprì gli occhi e iniziò a giocare a percorrere il bracciolo del sedile e anche l’oblò con un dito.  
Marina e gli altri suoi coinquilini avevano ragione: lei aveva davvero un carattere infernale; se così non fosse stato forse Marco l’avrebbe considerata più di un’amica.  
Marco era da sempre stato il suo buon senso, la parte razionale, calma e diplomatica che le mancava, anche quando con l’università si erano divisi. Non se la sentiva di dare la colpa alla distanza, però: la colpa della scelta di Marco era sua, perché lei era… Era troppo “Ade”, non poteva portare il suo “Persefone” nel regno degli Inferi, questo l’aveva sempre saputo, sia quando erano ragazzini, sia quando avevano deciso di frequentare università diverse e lontane, sia quando per le vacanze tornavano entrambi nella città natia e si rincontravano. Eppure…  
Si sentivano al telefono quasi tutti i giorni. Marco, non molto dopo la sua partenza per l’università, aveva incontrato una certa Letizia, che già le era stata antipatica solo per il nome, e si era innamorato di lei. E dopo un anno e mezzo, giusto tre settimane prima, le aveva dato la _lieta_ notizia: sarebbero andati a vivere insieme.  
Non aveva nemmeno ribattuto con “Ma avete solo ventitré anni!”, no: aveva balbettato in trance qualcosa d’incomprensibile, fra cui degli auguri, poi gli aveva detto che si era ricordata di avere una cosa urgentissima da fare e aveva chiuso la chiamata. Andando a rinchiudersi in bagno a piangere da sola, senza nemmeno singhiozzare.  
Lei non era il tipo di donna che piange, non sapeva nemmeno che potesse piangere così tanto, non sapeva neanche come gestire una simile emozione mai provata prima di quel momento: era davvero finita ogni speranza con Marco. Gli altri coinquilini, a tratti, l’avevano anche fissata impauriti per la propria incolumità: la conoscevano come una ragazza abbastanza aggressiva e impulsiva, e vederla così chiusa, distaccata e con le lacrime che le scorrevano sul volto che nonostante tutto restava impassibile, in un certo senso era stato uno spettacolo inquietante, se visto dall’esterno. E se fosse scoppiata da un momento all’altro?  
Dopo una settimana era andata dal parrucchiere ed era tornata a casa con i capelli castani cortissimi, con un taglio spettinato.  
«Beh» aveva detto agli amici, «con questo caldo non ci sarà nemmeno più bisogno che usi il phon, e la mattina mi basterà passarmi una mano fra i capelli». Marina aveva roteato gli occhi, come sempre, quando diceva una cavolata.  
«Adele, non capisco perché mai tu debba essere sempre così drastica nelle tue scelte».  
«Avevo solo bisogno di cambiare!»  
«Sì, sì» aveva tagliato corto, gesticolando.  
La verità era che Marco, per prenderla in giro, le tirava sempre una ciocca di capelli…  
Iniziate le vacanze, aveva trovato una scusa valida per non tornare a casa dai suoi, pur di non rivederlo, e Marina aveva provato pietà di lei, probabilmente. E adesso era in volo per Milano: ma Marina doveva proprio essere una milanese? Sospirò e provò a chiudere gli occhi per ritentare di addormentarsi.  
Improvvisamente sentì di aver sete: schioccò la lingua innervosita - non aveva una bottiglietta d’acqua con sé - e poi provò uno strano senso di nausea.  
Aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno sentendosi la testa girare, decise di non dire niente a Marina per non farla preoccupare. Si chinò a prendere lo zaino incastrato sotto il sedile frontale per prendere un lecca-lecca: magari era solo un calo degli zuccheri. Quando alzò la testa, però, le sembrò di vedere di sottecchi qualcosa di strano fuori dall’oblò. Si girò di scatto e notò che fuori le nuvole si erano fatte misteriosamente blu e viola e scorrevano incredibilmente veloci; c’erano lampi ovunque: come mai i piloti e le hostess non dicevano nulla? Con ancora lo zaino in braccio si voltò verso l’amica per scrollarla, ma un’ultima ondata di nausea la colse, travolgendola fino a farla svenire.  
E fu tutto buio.

 

Fu la sete a svegliarla. Si leccò le labbra ad occhi chiusi, si sentiva come se si stesse risvegliando improvvisamente da un sogno particolarmente vivido ed intenso. Non capiva nemmeno perché si stesse svegliando: si sentiva addosso un torpore talmente forte da spingerla ancora a dormire, eppure qualcosa l’aveva svegliata, anzi, _la stava svegliando_ , e non era la sveglia. Era un fracasso incredibile e delle urla.  
«Tu! _TU!_ Maledetto apprendista dei miei stivali!» rumore di sedie che si spostavano. «Come cavolo hai fatto a combinare un simile pasticcio!!!»  
«Perdono, Maestro, perdono! Non uccidetemi! Pietà!»  
Fece un respiro profondo e aprì gli occhi in uno stato confusionale: si accorse di essere sdraiata su un letto sconosciuto e sopra di lei c’era un tetto di… di legno?! E che razza di coperte aveva addosso? Pellicce?!  
Scattò a sedere sul letto e fissò la scena davanti a lei.  
Si trovava dentro ad una strana casetta di pietra col tetto di legno; c’era un camino acceso, le sembrò di essere dentro ad una tipica abitazione di uno di quei villaggi medievali che aveva visto in dei film storici o fantasy. C’erano perfino dei paioli e dei libri enormi e polverosi qua e là.  
Intorno al grosso tavolo di legno massiccio che c’era al centro della stanza, si stavano rincorrendo due uomini con una tunica marrone. Uno era un vecchio con i capelli bianchi lunghi fino alle spalle, e stava inveendo contro l’altro, che era un ragazzino forse sui diciotto anni, cicciottello, col viso rotondo e con i capelli neri e corti. Il vecchio stava lanciando parecchie cose addosso al giovane.  
Sbatté più volte le palpebre basita, doveva anche avere la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa: _dove diamine era?_  
Il ragazzo notò che si era svegliata, l’indicò festoso.  
«Maestro, Maestro! La ragazza si è svegliata!» Il vecchio, che aveva appena sollevato da terra un paiolo piuttosto grande per scagliarlo contro il ragazzo - Adele si chiese anche come potesse avere una forza simile - si bloccò e l’osservò interdetto.  
Il ragazzo stava guardando sorridendo una volta lei e una volta il Maestro, stessa cosa stava facendo Adele con loro due, fissandoli però sempre più confusa, mentre il vecchio guardava lei, incerto.  
Il Maestro si avvicinò cautamente a lei, seguito dal ragazzo.  
«Oh, bene» esordì. «Mi dica, lei comprende la mia lingua, vero?» gli annuì lentamente con gli occhi sempre più sbarrati. «Bene, bene» si sistemò la tunica e si sedette sul letto.  
«Dove sono? Chi siete?» domandò loro, flebilmente e stringendo le coperte con le mani.  
«Dunque, come posso spiegarle?» cominciò il vecchio, fissando il soffitto e battendo ripetutamente le mani. «Iniziamo con le presentazioni, eh? Io sono il Maestro Cosmo, e lui» indicò il ragazzo «e il mio apprendista Tarquinio. Lei è Lady?»  
«Lady?» si stupì.  
«Oh, già! Che sbadato! Ho dimenticato che nel vostro mondo non ci sono simili titoli! Lei si chiama?»  
«Il mio mondo? Ma cosa…?» lo sguardo le saettò per tutta la stanza.  
«Piano, piano!» provò a tranquillizzarla affabilmente Cosmo. «Mi dica il suo nome, su!»  
«Mi chiamo Adele» rispose, priva d’espressione e sempre più confusa.  
«Bene, Adele» sospirò. «Deve sapere che io sono un grande studioso, e per molto tempo ho studiato per scoprire come accedere ad altri mondi paralleli, se mai esistessero. Un giorno ho scoperto il vostro mondo e ho creato un portale per spiarlo e studiarlo. Solo che oggi, quello scriteriato del mio apprendista ha provato ad aprire il portale di nascosto per spiare anche lui il vostro mondo, e c’è stato un piccolo problema: ha portato lei qui».  
Li fissò attonita per un lungo minuto, provando a restare impassibile.  
 _EH?!_  
«Non ho capito» disse atona, perché era una cosa letteralmente impossibile.  
«Mia cara» il vecchio le diede degli affettuosi buffetti sulle mani, «le sto dicendo che esistono moltissimi mondi paralleli, e lei, sfortunatamente, è finita per puro caso in uno di questi. Ma non si preoccupi: troveremo al più presto il modo per rispedirla indietro!» sembrava molto fiducioso.  
 _EH?!_  
«Sono in un mondo parallelo?» ripeté, ancora incapace di esternare la miriade di emozioni che stavano crescendo vorticosamente dentro di lei.  
«Sì, cara, e non sta sognando! Venga, venga!» sorridendole l’invitò ad alzarsi da letto. «Guardi fuori dalla finestra!»  
Titubante, sollevò le coperte e andò guardare il paesaggio: si ritrovò davanti un tipico villaggio medievale, con tanto di mercato, guardie a cavallo con spadoni alla cinta, gente del popolo in abiti tipici, la classica fila alla fontanella d’acqua nei pressi del mercato e una gogna al centro della piazzetta.  
 _EH?!_  
Cosmo le diede ancora una volta dei buffetti sulle mani.  
«Su, su!» le sorrise incoraggiante. «Adesso rientri: non è bene che stia affacciata alla finestra, qualcuno potrebbe vederla con abiti _strani_ e fare troppe domande!» richiuse la finestra. Quando il vecchio si girò verso di lei, la trovò impegnata a darsi dei pizzicotti al braccio.  
«Andiamo, le dico che non sta sognando!» le sorrise cordialmente ancora una volta.  
«Maestro» intervenne Tarquinio, «secondo me è ancora sconvolta».  
«E di chi sarebbe la colpa di tutto questo?» tuonò il vecchio.  
«Perdono, Maestro, perdono!» squittì il ragazzo.  
«Cioè» parlò finalmente Adele, indicando l’apprendista, «se sono finita qui è colpa sua?»  
«Effettivamente, sì» annuì con veemenza il vecchio.  
Adele, con più calma possibile, afferrò una sedia e provò a scaraventarla addosso al ragazzo.  
«Maestro, maestro!» urlò disperatamente Tarquinio, iniziando a correre intorno al tavolo con Adele alle calcagna. «Le ragazze dell’altro mondo sono aggressive! Vuole uccidermi!»  
«E te lo meriti!» sbraitò il vecchio, furibondo.  
«La prego, la fermi!» ed improvvisamente Adele sentì parlare il vecchio in una strana lingua, il suo corpo di intorpidì e fu di nuovo tutto buio.

 

_When we'll wake up_ / Quando ci sveglieremo  
 _Some morning rain_ / Un giorno la pioggia  
 _Will wash away our pain_ / Laverà via il nostro dolore  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

La seconda volta fu il caldo a svegliarla. Ad occhi chiusi, il primo pensiero che percorse timidamente la sua mente ancora assonnata fu che aveva fatto un sogno stranissimo. Poi, il pensiero dell’aereo in volo e che forse fra non molto sarebbero atterrati la fulminò svegliandola del tutto bruscamente, quasi facendole venire il mal di testa; ma quando aprì gli occhi di colpo, quello che vide non fu l’interno di un aereo.  
 _Non aveva sognato._  
Era ancora in una stramaledetissima casa di una sorta di mago, in un mondo parallelo fermo all’incirca medioevo. Si rigirò nel letto prendendosi la testa fra le mani.  
«Va meglio, cara?»  
Si puntellò su un gomito e fissò il vecchio assottigliando gli occhi: era dentro ad un incubo, come poteva andare meglio?! Si trattenne dall’urlare o dal ringhiare un _no_.  
«Ci sono molte cose che deve spiegarmi» disse piuttosto; lui era ad un tavolo più piccolo accanto ad una finestra, stava tracciando qualcosa su delle pergamene.  
«Ma certo cara, vuole mangiare qualcosa, nel frattempo?» l’invitò cortesemente.  
«Lei è un mago» sentenziò sicura, senza alzarsi dal letto. Il vecchio la guardò sorridendole dolcemente.  
«Vedo che è una giovane donna molto intuitiva, Lady Adele».  
«Mi ha scagliato un incantesimo facendomi svenire, come può pretendere che adesso io mi metta a mangiare qualcosa offerto da lei?» protestò furente.  
Purtroppo, un forte e poco provvidenziale gorgoglio del suo stomaco, impedì al mago di replicare.  
Adele si mise una mano sulla pancia, imbarazzata, il vecchio ebbe il buon senso di non ridere.  
«Non mangia da un giorno intero, Lady Adele, è meglio che lei accetti la mia offerta».  
Calciò le coperte e andò a sedersi al tavolo al centro della stanza, dove c’era un piatto coperto con uno strofinaccio pulito, del pane e un boccale pieno d’acqua.  
«È dello stufato di carne, spero le piaccia» l’informò Cosmo; lo ringraziò con un brusco cenno della testa e iniziò a mangiare. Sì, effettivamente aveva _molta_ fame.  
«Dov’è il ragazzo, l’apprendista?» gli domandò.  
«Tarquinio? L’ho mandato a cercare dei vestiti per lei: non deve spaventarmi troppo quel ragazzo. So che è colpa sua se lei si trova qui, adesso, ma le assicuro che quando non si tratta di magia è un caro ragazzo» e le annuì con convinzione. «Ho dovuto fermarla, mi dispiace, ma non sarebbe stato né un bene per lei, né un bene per lui».  
«Capisco» disse a bocca piena. No, non capiva nulla. «Si può sapere perché sta studiando il mio mondo?» chiese sulla difensiva.  
«Oh, non si preoccupi, Lady Adele» sorrise gesticolando, «non ho nessuna intenzione bellica! La mia è soltanto mera curiosità, passione, amore per la conoscenza! La principessa Nicolette finanzia i miei studi, è una donna molto illuminata, e spero di poter un giorno stilare una mappa con tutti i mondi conosciuti, o almeno lasciarla a buon punto alla mia morte» sembrava molto fiducioso e soddisfatto.  
«E finora quanti mondi ha scoperto?»  
«Solamente il vostro».  
«Ah» bevve un sorso d’acqua. «E quando pensa di potermi rimandare a casa?» domandò.  
Cosmo tracciò alcune linee sulla pergamena che aveva davanti, guardandola perplesso, assunse un’espressione molto dispiaciuta.  
«Temo non in tempi brevi».  
Silenzio.  
«Quanto non brevi?» incalzò freddamente. «Una settimana?»  
«Non esattamente»  
«Quindici giorni?»  
«Uhm, no».  
Adele si mise una mano sulla fronte, stanca.  
«Maestro Cosmo, la faccia finita e mi dica quanto».  
«Per l’esattezza tre mesi, una settimana e due giorni».  
Il mondo le girò tutto intorno.  
«COSA?! Mi rispedisca a casa, immediatamente!» si alzò dalla sedia.  
«Mi dispiace, Lady Adele, ma non posso!»  
«La smetta di chiamarmi Lady!» ringhiò. «Perché mai non può mandarmi a casa adesso?!»  
«Vede, creare un portale fra due mondi non è così semplice, Tarquinio c’è riuscito per pura fortuna».  
«E per pura sfortuna ha portato qui me!» esclamò fuori di sé.  
«Per aprire un portale ci vuole tutta una serie di allineamenti astrali, o si rischia o di andare in un altro mondo, o di andare nel proprio mondo fuori tempo. Il lineamento astrale propizio per il suo viaggio di ritorno cade proprio fra tre mesi, una settimana e due giorni».  
«Ma io ho una famiglia, Cosmo! Ero… ero in viaggio!» si esasperò. «Mi staranno cercando!»  
La faccia del vecchio si fece dispiaciuta.  
«Cara, mi dispiace dirle questo, ma quando un essere umano passa dal suo mondo d’origine ad un altro è come se nel suo mondo non esistesse più: tutti quelli che l’hanno conosciuto _lo dimenticano._ »  
«Cosa?!» era incredula.  
«Quando lei è passata in questo mondo, il suo mondo d’origine l’ha _espulsa_ , temporalmente lei lì non esiste più, è come se i suoi cari non l’avessero mai conosciuta, come se non fosse mai nata: se la faccio tornare a casa prima o dopo il minuto esatto della sua partenza, gli altri non la riconosceranno, non potrà più vivere la sua vita».  
Le gambe le tremarono: si sedette al tavolo, allontanò il piatto da sé e si prese la testa fra le mani. Cosmo si sedette accanto a lei.  
«Mi dispiace, cara, mi dispiace davvero tanto» provò a consolarla.  
«E fa bene!» brontolò. «È lei che ha studiato come collegare i mondi paralleli! È colpa sua se sono qui!»  
«Tecnicamente, la colpa è del mio apprendista» ribatté stizzito. Adele sospirò.  
«Senta, non m’importa di chi è esattamente la colpa, va bene? Io non posso stare qui per più di tre mesi lontana dalla persone che amo, pensando che per loro non esisto più e vivendo in un mondo così tanto diverso dal mio! Dio mio, mi sembra di stare dentro un gioco di ruolo live!» Il mago la fissò sorpreso e incuriosito.  
«Cos’è un gioco di ruolo live?» le sembrò anche sul punto di prendere appunti. Lo fissò sconsolata e schioccò la lingua.  
«Lasci stare. Cosmo, davvero, non c’è un altro modo? Io… io sento di non potermi rassegnare ad una situazione così assurda, sto ancora credendo di sognare! Non può essere tutto vero!» sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. «La mia casa… io…» il vecchio sospirò e le mise una mano sulla sua.  
«Solo tre mesi, una settimane e due giorni, e poi potrà dire di aver sognato davvero. Se vuole potrò perfino prepararle una pozione affinché al risveglio nel suo mondo non ricordi più niente, sarà come uno strano sogno di cui ricorda pochissimo».  
Si stropicciò gli occhi, perplessa.  
«Come posso abituarmi a vivere in un mondo dove mi chiamano Lady, dove ci sono spade e senza…»  
«Senza elettricità?» terminò per lei il mago.  
«Lei sa cosa sia l’elettricità?» si meravigliò.  
«Certo che lo so!» sembrava molto orgoglioso. «Sono anni che studio il vostro mondo! È così affascinante!»  
«Ma non mi dica» ironizzò.  
Un pensiero la colse: si alzò e andò a prendere il suo zaino, che aveva visto ai piedi del letto.  
«La sua borsa pittoresca ha viaggiato con lei fra i mondi perché l’ha tenuta stretta a sé» le disse Cosmo. «Cosa c’è lì dentro?» le domandò sempre più curioso. Adele lo guardò seccata.  
«Roba di cui comunque non capirà la funzione» prese il suo cellulare e provò ad accenderlo. Niente, non c’era linea.  
«Uh, un telefono!» si entusiasmò il mago. «Posso vederlo da vicino?» Adele inarcò un sopracciglio e poi glielo passò; lui lo maneggiò con estrema cura, profondamente ammirato.  
«Che oggetto affascinante!» le disse con gli occhi che gli brillavano. «Ma davvero si sente bene la voce di una persona molto lontana con questo oggetto?»  
«Sì» balbettò, stranita da tanto entusiasmo.  
«Peccato che qui non si possano fare telefonate» scosse la testa, dispiaciuto, «in questo mondo non ci sono linee d’appoggio».  
«Ma un oggetto che funziona senza appoggio, potrebbe funzionare bene lo stesso?» domandò speranzosa.  
«Forse» le assentì.  
Andò a pescare dal fondo del suo zaino il lettore mp3, mise gli auricolari nelle orecchie mentre Cosmo l’osservava incantato, e lo accese.  
«Funziona!» strillò felice. «Finalmente una buona notizia! Se riesco a dosare bene i tempi, le batterie potrebbero anche durare tre mesi!» alzò gli occhi al tetto. «Dio mio, ti ringrazio! Almeno avrò la musica!»  
«Oh, ma è un oggetto tramite cui ascoltate della musica?» le chiese il mago. Era talmente contenta che si tolse un auricolare e glielo mise nell’orecchio.  
«Sì, ascolti!» e il vecchio ascoltò rapito.  
«Che strana musica… così cacofonica ed affascinante!» sembrava al settimo cielo. «Anche se non ne capisco una sola parola. Che lingua è, esattamente?»  
«Inglese».  
«Uhm, forse è simile alla lingua che si parla al nord del nostro continente». Adele spense il lettore e si riprese l’auricolare, pensosa.  
«Considerando che dovrò stare qui per un bel po’, non è il caso che mi spieghi qualcosa del posto dove mi trovo? Non so, un po’ di storia e geografia, le tradizioni, se ci sono cose che non devo fare o che non devo dire…»  
«Giusto, giusto!» assentì battendo le mani. «Mi segua!» si alzò e con un cenno della mano l’invitò ad andare con lui al tavolo piccolo pieno di pergamene.  
Cosmo cercò in lungo e in largo sul tavolo, poi prese una pergamena abbastanza logora e la distese per bene.  
«Benvenuta nel Regno di Darvin, Lady Adele!»  
Adele inspirò a fondo e visionò la mappa da vicino.  
«Dove ci troviamo di preciso?»  
«Qui» le indicò un punto non lontano da una foresta, «nella capitale del regno! Alle nostre spalle c’è il castello del re!»  
«Che culo!» esclamò a bassa voce, sarcastica.  
«Cosa?» le chiese incerto il mago.  
«No, niente» gesticolò. «Dicevamo? Ah, sì, la capitale! Che si chiama?»  
«Savinia. La nostra regina ci ha lasciato qualche anno fa, ma il nostro re, Karl IV, è ancora forte e sano!»  
«Evviva il re!» disse ironicamente a bassa voce.  
«Cosa?» domandò ancora una volta incerto il vecchio.  
«Dicevo, la moneta?»  
«La moneta non ha un nome, una moneta d’oro è una moneta d’oro, così come una moneta d’argento, non credo che avrà problemi. Per quanto riguarda le tradizioni, se ho studiato bene il vostro mondo…» schioccò le dita e un librone gli volò magicamente fra le mani, lo sfogliò velocemente. «Questo mondo è simile, ma non uguale, al vostro medioevo; forse anche un po’ più avanti per certi versi, considerando che fra le nostre lingue c’è così poca differenza. Si dovrà regolare di conseguenza».  
«Ma va?»  
«Cosa?»  
«Niente» e tirò su col naso.  
«Ho mandato Tarquinio a cercarle degli abiti maschili, visto il modo in cui è vestita» indicò i suoi jeans e la maglietta, «e i suoi capelli così corti: qui nessuna donna porta i capelli così». Adele alzò le spalle.  
«Me ne farò una ragione».  
«Non attiri troppo l’attenzione: non è un bene che si scopra che lei proviene da un altro mondo, la gente potrebbe pensare male, tipo che lei sia un demone o qualcosa di simile! Immagino che lei sappia quanto possa far danni l’ignoranza…»  
«Lo so, ha ragione» si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Lei sarà per tutti mio nipote Will, proveniente da un regno lontano. Di certo non può passare tre mesi chiusa in casa, dovrà pur uscire, ma la prego di stare attenta.»  
«Lo farò».  
In quel momento Tarquinio entrò in casa con un sacco in mano: quando la vide fece dei passi indietro impaurito.  
«Tranquillo!» l’avvertì il mago. «Lady Adele non ti farà più del male!» gli prese il sacco dalle mani, mentre quello non smetteva di fissarla terrorizzato.  
«Scelga pure i vestiti che vuole!» l’incoraggiò Cosmo, porgendole il sacco. «Io e il mio apprendista usciamo per darle modo di cambiarsi da sola» quasi afferrò il ragazzino per il colletto come fosse un gatto e se lo trascinò dietro lasciandola sola.  
Si guardò mestamente intorno: quella sarebbe stata la sua casa per i prossimi tre mesi.  
Poteva pensare ancora di essere dentro un incubo, di aver letto troppi libri fantasy o di aver bevuto o fumato qualcosa di strano, oppure poteva arrendersi a quella strana realtà. Del resto, i suoi cari in quel momento non ricordavano più la sua esistenza. Si morse un labbro con rabbia, sciolse il nodo che legava il sacco e cominciò a pescare vestiti alla rinfusa. Alla fine scelse una casacca beige con un cappuccio e un paio di pantaloni e un gilet di pelle marrone.  
Cosmo e Tarquinio non erano ancora tornati: si sedette sul letto e prese dallo zaino la sua agenda, l’aprì e la sfogliò fino a trovare delle foto che aveva messo fra le pagine prima della partenza.  
C’erano le foto dei suoi genitori, di suo fratello… e loro non sapevano più che avevano condiviso con lei lo stesso tetto, la stessa storia familiare, gli stessi litigi e lo stesso calore domestico. C’erano le foto dei suoi amici, di Marina che provava ad abbracciarla pur sapendo che lei odiava gli abbracci… e loro non sapevano più quante risate, quante sbronze, quante discussioni, lacrime e momenti felici avevano vissuto insieme.  
Ed infine c’era Marco, che forse senza lei stava pure meglio.  
Lei non esisteva più, aveva vissuto per ventitré anni in un posto e adesso non c’era più traccia di lei, e questo proprio in un periodo in cui avrebbe voluto che il suo cuore fosse un marchingegno simile ad un orologio, perché se così fosse stato l’avrebbe smontato, cambiato la rotellina che portava il nome di Marco e poi rimesso insieme tutti i pezzi. E tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.  
Strinse l’agenda a sé, si raggomitolò e pianse silenziosamente: stava provando a scappare dalla realtà ed era stata portata _in un’altra realtà._  
E lì non c’erano neanche le sigarette.  
«Questo non è un altro mondo» mugugnò «questo _è l’altro mondo_ , è l’inferno! Sento che finirò col fumare cicoria e ravanelli, pur di fumare qualcosa!»

 

Pregò Cosmo e Tarquinio di chiamarla semplicemente Adele, quando erano a casa, perché tutta quella formalità la stava facendo impazzire; lei iniziò a chiamare Tarquinio col diminutivo Tarqui.  
I primi giorni li passò andando al mercato o a raccogliere erbe con Tarqui, scoprendo che era un ragazzo pauroso ed insicuro, quanto curioso. Quando Cosmo una volta si rimboccò le maniche della tunica da mago davanti a lei, comprese perché fosse così forte: nonostante l’età era un uomo molto muscoloso. Diceva che un buon mago doveva avere un fisico pronto e scattante, e rimproverava spesso e volentieri il povero Tarqui perché mangiava troppo.  
I litigi fra i due erano spettacolari: il ragazzo urlava “Perdono!” e il vecchio rispondeva “Taci!” dandogli uno scappellotto o lanciandogli qualcosa contro, per poi costringerlo a raccogliere i cocci.  
Il cibo in quel posto era abbastanza insapore, per i suoi gusti, ma cercò di abituarsi, se non altro perché i due si dimostrarono gentilissimi con lei. Cosmo spesso la riempiva di domande sul suo mondo, e vedere come quel vecchio facilmente irascibile si trasformava in un ragazzino eternamente meravigliato quando gli parlava di computer e internet, la inteneriva come poche cose.  
Scoperta la foresta, decise di passarvi del tempo a disegnare scorci di paesaggi su delle pergamene che le diede Cosmo. Lei amava disegnare.  
La notte era la parte più difficile: i primi giorni si addormentò piangendo, svegliandosi di soprassalto nel cuore della notte convinta di aver avuto un incubo, e invece…  
«Certe volte ho paura di essere impazzita» confessò a Cosmo.  
«È normale, cara, lo penserei anch’io. Ma devi essere forte, trovare delle distrazioni e resistere. Poi, se proprio non ce la fai, posso farti bere una pozione che ti darà un lungo sonno senza sogni, e farti risvegliare solo quando sarà tempo di tornare a casa». Ponderò quell’offerta per pochi attimi.  
«No, Cosmo, ti ringrazio, ma no: è una prospettiva che m’inquieta più di vivere in questo mondo parallelo».  
«Prendila così, Adele: stai avendo l’opportunità di scoprire un mondo diverso dal tuo!»  
«Già, che fortuna!» commentò amaramente. «Ma quando andrò via tu e Cosmo vi dimenticherete di me?»  
«No: tu non appartieni a questo mondo, quando andrai via non sarai cancellata, perché non sarà una vera espulsione».  
Dopo una settimana le cose cominciarono un po’ a migliorare, se non altro perché iniziò ad abituarsi ai nuovi ritmi.  
Lei e Tarqui si trovavano al mercato in quel momento. Un gruppo di ragazze passò a fianco a loro e una di loro offrì una mela ad Adele, senza dirle niente, solo porgendogliela sorridendole. Adele inarcò un sopracciglio, prese la mela e ringraziò stupefatta la ragazza, che scappò via con le altre ridacchiando.  
«Io non ci posso credere!» si lamentò con Tarqui, che stava controllando la spesa nella cesta di vimini che aveva al braccio. «Nel mio mondo gli uomini non mi guardano nemmeno, poi arrivo qui, mi travesto da uomo e una ragazzina ci prova spudoratamente con me!»  
«Cosa vuol dire “ci prova”?» le domandò stupito.  
«Uhm, mi sa che è un’espressione troppo moderna, per te» si grattò la testa. «Dunque, quando una ragazza ci prova, vuol dire che ti sta… ehm, _corteggiando_ ». Il ragazzo si fermò e la guardò perplesso.  
«Con me non ci ha mai provato nessuna». Adele tirò su col naso e gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
«Prima o poi succederà, Tarqui, abbi fede!» ripresero a far la spesa.  
«Comunque, davvero! » riprese Adele. «Questa cosa mi turba: sembro così tanto uomo, vestita così?» Il ragazzo fece spallucce.  
«Più che altro penso che la gente ragioni per convenzione: qui non si è mai vista una donna vestita da uomo e con i capelli così corti, poi tu hai tutto un altro modo di porti, di _camminare_ , è facile scambiarti per un uomo, se poi fai anche la voce da uomo».  
Mentre Tarqui le parlava distrattamente, scegliendo con cura delle verdure, alle sue spalle un altro gruppetto di ragazze la stava fissando ammiccando.  
«Che strazio!» esclamò schifata.  
«E poi qui sei un’attrazione» aggiunse l’apprendista, «sei un forestiero e per giunta il nipote di un mago: incuriosisci molto le ragazze del posto».  
«Vorrei poter non incuriosire nessuno» sbuffò, e portò la mela alla bocca.  
Stava per fare il primo morso, quando vide sfrecciare davanti a lei un bambino inseguito da un ragazzo piuttosto alto e col viso coperto dal cappuccio del mantello che indossava. Istintivamente, iniziò a correre inseguendoli: cosa poteva mai volere un adulto da un bimbo così piccolo e indifeso?  
Si infilarono in una stradina, e quando li raggiunse vide che era senza via d’uscita: il bambino era contro il muro e stava stringendo con forza qualcosa al petto, guardando arrabbiato lo sconosciuto.  
«Che succede?» domandò, cambiando il tono di voce e frapponendosi fra il bambino e l’uomo.  
Da sotto il cappuccio scorse un ciuffo di capelli neri e due occhi di un celeste così chiaro da essere inquietanti.  
«Mi ha rubato una mela» le rispose l’uomo, abbassandosi il cappuccio.  
Non era molto più grande di lei, quel tipo; aveva i capelli corti quasi più dei suoi, la carnagione chiara e un bel volto, ad esclusione del naso, che per i suoi gusti era un pochino troppo lungo. Aveva un’espressione mortalmente seria.  
Non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridacchiare.  
«Tutto qui? Una mela?»  
«Ho fame, io!» protestò il bambino, stringendo di più la mela a sé.  
«Se hai fame, il cibo dovresti comprartelo» gli disse freddamente il ragazzo, senza guardare lei.  
«Se ha rubato solo una stupida mela, potrebbe anche voler dire che non ha abbastanza soldi per comprarla, e se si tratta solo di questo, lei potrebbe anche non essere così cocciuto da inseguirlo fino a metterlo con le spalle al muro!» Lui la squadrò con aria disgustata.  
«È una questione di principio: si deve imparare fin da piccoli a non rubare».  
«È una questione di buon senso: è un bambino, ha fame e probabilmente non ha abbastanza soldi per comprarsi una mela» così dicendo infilò la mano nella tasca del mantello e prese la mela che le aveva regalato poco prima la ragazza. «Se proprio non può fare a meno di mangiare una mela, ecco la mia: farò io a meno oggi di mangiare della frutta» e gli mise la mela sotto il naso.  
Il ragazzo la guardò altezzosamente, poi prese la mela e la morse fissando lei con aria di superiorità; voltò loro le spalle e andò via senza dire una parola.  
«Che tipo!» scosse la testa e si rivolse al bambino. «Vai, su! E stai attento, la prossima volta!» lui le annuì e corse via.  
Mise le mani in tasca, sospirò e ripercorse la strada per tornare da Tarqui. Arrivata all’angolo, sentì il rumore di una spada estratta e vide il baluginare di una lama. Che le sbarrò la strada a pochi centimetri dalla sua gola.  
Deglutì e fece un passo indietro. Guardò in direzione dell’elsa e vide il ragazzo di prima, con di nuovo il cappuccio sugli occhi; con l’altra mano stava continuando a mangiare la mela.  
«Bella lama!» esclamò sarcasticamente. «È nuova?»  
«Come ti chiami?» ribattè lui, tenendo ancora la spada a sbarrarle la strada.  
«Will».  
«Sei un forestiero?»  
«Sì, sono qui da poco» rispose vaga.  
«Si vede. Io sono Nigel. La prossima volta che mi vedi, stai attento a quello che fai» buttò il torsolo, rinfoderò la spada, le voltò le spalle e andò via. Definitivamente.  
«Contaci!» mormorò irritata.  
Tarqui la raggiunse col fiatone.  
«Ma cos’è successo?» le domandò preoccupato. «Ti ho vista correre via all’improvviso.»  
«Niente, ho fermato un cafone dal picchiare un bambino solo perché gli aveva rubato una mela. Anzi, non era solamente un cafone, era anche un esaltato, direi! Mi ha dato direttamente del tu!» Si sorprese della sua ultima frase: si stava abituando così tanto a quel mondo?  
«Il Maestro ti ha pregato di non cacciarti nei guai!» le disse in tono supplichevole. «Potresti non fare più cose simili? Se ti succede qualcosa, lui mi ucciderà!» Adele schioccò la lingua nervosamente.  
«Dai che non è successo nulla!» lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese a fare la spesa.

 

Tarqui andò da lei con le guance arrossate e l’espressione entusiasta.  
«Ho trovato il modo per ricaricare le pile!» le annunciò, sventolandole il lettore mp3 sotto al naso.  
«Davvero?» si meravigliò. «E come?»  
«Con una formula magica! L’ho appena inventata! Guarda!» e fece per dire qualcosa rivolto al lettore mp3. Lo fermò subito.  
«Tarqui, mi stai dicendo che non l’hai testata prima d’ora?» Lui scosse la testa con forza.  
«Questo è il primo oggetto con pile che ho tra le mani, non ho mai provato».  
«Ma sei sicuro che funzioni? Non è che ci esploderà in faccia? Voglio dire: l’ultima volta che hai provato a fare qualcosa mi hai portata qui…» Gli occhi dell’apprendista si riempirono di lacrime.  
«Non ti fidi di me?» piagnucolò.  
«Ma no, Tarqui!» odiava vedere gli altri frignare. «È solo che…» fissò il lettore che tanto amava, l’unica cosa che le regalava qualcosa del suo mondo, _la musica del suo mondo._ Sospirò.  
«E va bene, Tarqui, provaci. Muniamoci però di qualcosa di protettivo, prima».  
Si guardò intorno, adocchiò un grosso tegame appeso al muro e lo prese per usarlo come scudo; lo mise fra loro e il lettore, posato sul tavolo.  
«Bene, Tarqui, ora provaci» “E speriamo bene!” aggiunse mentalmente.  
Il ragazzo annuì felicissimo, si rimboccò le maniche, si leccò le labbra e pronunciò la formula al sicuro dietro al tegame con Adele. Lei tenne per tutto il tempo gli occhi al soffitto con aria rassegnata.  
Non ci fu alcuna esplosione.  
«Pensi sia andata bene?» le domandò perplesso, portandosi un dito alle labbra.  
«Che ne so? Mica sono io la maga qui!» abbassò il tegame e andò al tavolo. Osservò da vicino il lettore, sembrava tutto a posto, all’apparenza. Lo toccò appena con un dito, dubbiosa, poi lo prese in mano e provò ad accenderlo. Tarqui guardava titubante tutto dalle sue spalle.  
«Funziona?» le chiese.  
«Per accendersi, si accende, ora vediamo se l’incantesimo ha funzionato» rispose sollevata.  
Guardò il display e il led delle pile: sbarrò gli occhi stupita.  
«Tarqui! Le pile sono di nuovo completamente cariche! Non ci credevo, ma sei un genio!»  
Il ragazzo cominciò a saltellare trionfante per la stanza, mentre lei si sistemava gli auricolari nelle orecchie e controllava se le varie funzioni fossero a posto. Quando l’apprendista smise di urlare ai quattro venti la sua gioia, si avvicinò a lei col fiatone.  
«Figata!» gli disse. «Non pensavo che si potesse fare una cosa simile!»  
«Cos’è una “figata”?» s’incuriosì.  
«Una cosa figa» rispose sicura.  
«E che cos’è una figa?»  
«Una figa è…» restò interdetta e imbarazzata, fissò il tetto in cerca d’ispirazione per la spiegazione «…è un qualcosa che non ti posso spiegare qui su due piedi, diciamo». Gli mise gli auricolari nelle orecchie per distrarlo e cambiare discorso.  
«Toh! Ascoltati un po’ di sana musica _dall’altro mondo_ , mentre non ci sono!» le sorrise quasi commosso fino alle lacrime da quel permesso. Gli spiegò brevemente come funzionava il lettore mp3, poi prese la borsa di pelle che le aveva regalato Cosmo, dove mettere pergamene e carboncino, e andò nella foresta a disegnare.

 

Per fortuna aveva un buon senso dell’orientamento e, anche se c’era da camminare molto per arrivare ai margini della foresta, non le dispiaceva poi molto. Non sapeva cavalcare - lì ci muoveva o a cavallo o con un calesse sulle lunghe distanze - quindi doveva arrangiarsi e usare i piedi.  
Si sistemò all’ombra di un albero che affondava parte delle radici in un laghetto, e iniziò a disegnare perdendosi fra i suoi pensieri. Ad un tratto sentì un rumore provenire dai cespugli: _un animale?_  
Allarmata, si guardò intorno indecisa se muoversi o meno; decise di mantenere il sangue freddo e restò immobile ad aspettare che l’animale spuntasse fuori dai cespugli. Quando vide il suo musetto tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si intenerì: era un cerbiatto.  
La guardò per nulla impaurito, e per un attimo Adele ebbe voglia di alzarsi e andare ad accarezzarlo, ma pensò che forse non era ancora scappato via proprio perché lei non si era mossa. Rimase ferma a guardarlo, lui andò a bere al laghetto.  
Mentre il cerbiatto le dava le spalle, si mosse appena per stringere le ginocchia al petto: s’incantò ad osservare quello scorcio di paesaggio da fiaba, quell’angolo di lago che vedeva da sotto un albero con davanti a lei un cerbiatto che si abbeverava. Mancavano solo delle fatine svolazzanti a coronare il tutto.  
Avvertì dei rumori dietro di lei, si voltò di scatto e le pergamene che aveva in grembo scivolarono sull’erba alta facendo un rumore lieve che però attirò l’attenzione del cerbiatto, che trottò via. Sentì un sospiro spazientito e dei passi verso di lei, e poco dopo si ritrovò davanti un tipo col cappuccio del mantello calato sugli occhi e un arco in mano.  
«Di nuovo tu?» le disse quando la vide. «Credevo di averti detto di stare attento a quello che fai: mi hai fatto scappare la preda». Adele, dal basso, lo fissò irritata storcendo la bocca.  
«È un piacere anche per me rivederti, Nigel. Non l’ho fatto apposta a farti sfuggire quel povero cerbiatto, ma credo che, se l’avessi saputo prima, l’avrei certamente fatto di proposito». Nigel la guardò gelidamente; si rimise l’arco in spalla, si abbassò il cappuccio del mantello e andò a bare al lago.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» le domandò atono.  
«Disegno» rispose laconica. «Vieni spesso qui a cacciare? Perché se è così eviterò di tornarci: sia mai dovessi avere nuovamente il dispiacere d’incontrarti». Nigel si sciacquò il viso e si passò una mano sul volto grondante d’acqua, fece un sorriso sarcastico senza guardarla.  
«Vengo qui per stare un po’ in pace e sfogarmi cacciando, quindi sì, mi sa che è il caso che tu non torni più qui: potrei decidere di sfogarmi _cacciando_ te».  
«Non sapevo che a Darvin fosse in voga la caccia agli esseri umani» ribatté.  
«Non sapevo che a Darvin potessero giungere forestieri così linguacciuti» replicò lui, rivolgendole uno sguardo tagliente. «Da dove vieni?» Adele tirò su col naso, incrociò le braccia al petto e rifletté qualche secondo prima di rispondere, giusto per costruire una buona sequela di bugie.  
«Dal Burundi, un regno molto, molto lontano. Proprio un altro mondo, rispetto a qui». Lui la guardò scettico.  
«In effetti, che vieni da molto lontano, si vede dal tuo modo di atteggiarti… è così _strano_ e poco elegante rispetto agli altri».  
«Mi stai dando velatamente del cafone?» si offese.  
«No». Lo guardò negli occhi e nonostante tutto capì che era sincero: in effetti poteva anche essere vero, Tarqui le aveva detto la stessa cosa, ed era palese che in quel mondo ci fosse un modo diverso di muoversi in società. D’altra parte, lei era pure definita un maschiaccio nel suo di mondo.  
«Sono fatto così» affermò, sicura di sé. Lui si sedette sulla riva del lago e prese a fissarla.  
«E dimmi, nel tuo regno gli uomini sono tutti così effemminati come te?» Adele sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Cosa?!»  
«Hai la faccia da donna» la schernì. Interiormente fece un sospiro di sollievo perché finalmente lì qualcuno la prendeva per quello che era, una donna, ma purtroppo non poteva esternarlo e doveva pure fingersi offesa per la sua “virilità”.  
«Beh, ho dei tratti tipici, vuoi per caso offendere tutti gli uomini del mio regno?» lui alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Sia mai, ma gradirei sapere se all’inverso le donne somigliano agli uomini».  
«Nigel!» alzò la voce, anche se era divertita e non poteva darlo a vedere. «Stai esagerando!»  
«E va bene, va bene!» Nigel alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi prese un ramoscello da terra e iniziò a giocherellarci. «Ti tratterrai a lungo qui a Savinia?»  
«Per altri tre mesi» rispose nostalgica.  
«Ti manca casa tua?» le domandò senza guardarla.  
«Parecchio».  
«E allora perché sei andato via?»  
«E tu perché mi stai facendo tutte queste domande?» si stizzì. Lui fece una smorfia.  
«Non mi capita spesso di parlare con qualcuno che non abbia paura di me, avrei voglia di fare un po’ di conversazione».  
«È per questo che senti la necessità di venire qui a sfogarti cacciando?» lui fece un sorriso amaro.  
«Anche».  
«Se tu non inseguissi dei bambini solo perché ti hanno rubato una mela la gente non avrebbe così tanta paura di te da non parlarti». Nigel scoppiò a ridere.  
«Credi sia per questo che la gente ha paura di me?»  
«Se in genere ti comporti così con tutti, sì» affermò con una punta di sarcasmo. Lui scosse la testa e non ribatté.  
«Comunque, anch’io vengo qui per sfogarmi» aggiunse indicando le pergamene, «mi perdo nei miei pensieri disegnando, e non penso più a niente».  
«Provi proprio tanta nostalgia di casa, eh?»  
«Molta. Ma non posso tornarvi per ora: è scoppiata un’epidemia, io sono fra i pochi non contagiati, e i miei mi hanno mandato qui» inventò.  
«Mi dispiace». Guardandolo in faccia capì che non mentiva. Alzò le spalle e sospirò.  
«Così è la vita».  
«E dove vivi per adesso?»  
«A casa del Maestro Cosmo, sono suo nipote».  
«Ah, il Maestro Cosmo!» sembrava colpito. «È un gran bravo vecchio, quando non fa saltare qualcosa in aria con i suoi esperimenti».  
«Anche il suo apprendista è della sua stessa risma» constatò lei.  
«Già» le annuì.  
Scese uno strano silenzio pieno d’imbarazzo. Cos’altro dovevano dirsi?  
«Io torno a casa» le disse lui, rialzandosi da terra. «Tornerai qui al lago?»  
«Non saprei… di solito resto ai margini della foresta, qui al lago è la mia prima volta».  
«Io vengo qui quasi tutti i giorni. Ci si vede in giro». Si rialzò il cappuccio e andò via senza darle il tempo di salutarlo.

 

Quando tornò a casa, trovò Tarqui impegnato a pulire paioli con gli auricolari ancora nelle orecchie: le dava le spalle sculettando e canticchiando in malo modo una canzone inglese, sbagliando tutte le parole. Non l’aveva nemmeno sentita rientrare. Scosse la testa ridendo e sospirò.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Erano seduti su un muretto nei pressi del mercato, aveva deciso di far provare a Tarqui un lecca-lecca. All’inizio il ragazzo aveva fatto parecchie domande su cosa fosse la plastica, materiale di cui era fatto il bastoncino della caramella, e su come si potesse creare e plasmare. Ciò le aveva procurato parecchi grattacapi – non era solita porsi molte domande sul perché delle cose che nel suo mondo trovava facilmente – ma quando Tarqui aveva iniziano a mangiucchiare felice il lecca-lecca, il suo cervello curioso si era placato, e adesso sembrava quasi un bambino col ciuccio in bocca. Almeno fino a quando non aveva iniziato a farle domande sul cellulare.  
«Vedi» gli disse, togliendosi il lecca-lecca alla pesca che aveva in bocca, «chi ha un cellulare possiede anche una carta sim, che è una specie di… di tesserina, una cosina piccinissima, capace di tenere in memoria moltissime cose, fra cui un elenco di numeri. Per telefonare una persona, serve un numero telefonico: ognuno ne ha uno proprio».  
«E com’è un numero telefonico?» le domandò, smettendo per un attimo di ciucciare soddisfatto il lecca-lecca alla fragola e panna.  
«È una cosa tipo così…» si voltò a cercare nella borsa un pezzetto di pergamena e il carboncino, per scrivergli il proprio numero di telefono a mo’ di esempio. «Ecco, una sequenza di numeri: questo è il mio numero di telefono, per dire» glielo porse.  
«E dopo che si ha il numero telefonico che si fa?»  
«Lo si compone sulla tastiera del telefono, ricordi che ti ho fatto vedere che il cellulare ha sopra tanti quadratini? Quelli si chiamano tasti, ce n’è uno per ogni numero, si premono i numeri giusti ed infine il tasto col simbolo verde, per far partire la chiamata».  
«Che cosa meravigliosa!» esclamò sognante. «E non c’è nessuna tassa da pagare per telefonare?»  
Adele si grattò la testa: ecco un’altra cosa da spiegargli: le ricariche telefoniche e il mistero della striscia argentata da grattare con una monetina. Perché mai non aveva cuore di raccontargli un mucchio di frottole per tagliar corto?  
Di sottecchi vide un gruppetto di ragazze avvicinarsi a loro.  
«Tarqui! Rompi il lecca-lecca con i denti, mangialo e metti subito via il bastoncino: si sta avvicinando qualcuno!»  
Mentre si affrettava lei stessa a nascondere il bastoncino, sentì Tarqui mugolare al suo fianco coprendosi la bocca con una mano: doveva aver morso la caramella con troppa forza, sperò che non si fosse rotto un dente. Spiegare ad altri della caramella sarebbe stato facile, della plastica no.  
«Buongiorno, Will!» esordì la più carina delle ragazze, tale Isabelle: Tarqui, tempo prima, le aveva detto i loro nomi e tutti i loro gradi di parentela. Alle spalle di Isabelle, le altre accennarono dei timidi saluti sorridendo. Adele tirò su col naso e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Buongiorno… _tutte_ » le salutò, senza troppo entusiasmo; la ragazza continuò a sorriderle, poi si rivolse brevemente a Tarqui.  
«Tarquinio…» lo salutò con un cenno del capo.  
«Tutte…» ricambiò il ragazzino imbarazzato, muovendo appena la mano con un’aria assai patetica.  
«Volevamo chiederti fino a quando resterai qui» le domandò Isabelle.  
«Ehhhh… bella domanda!»  
«Fra tre giorni ci sarà la festa per il raccolto, ci sarai?» incalzò.  
«Uhm, sì, credo di sì. Cioè» si spiegò meglio, «fra tre giorni sarò ancora qui, ma se andrò alla festa onestamente non lo so». _Eh? C’era una festa? E quelle volevano che ballasse con loro? MAI!_  
«Capisco. Noi però ci saremo!» e alle sue spalle le altre annuirono con forza. “E chissenefrega?” pensò Adele.  
«Uhm, _seh! Nì_ … vedremo» concluse, annuendo e gesticolando.  
«Arrivederci, allora!» cinguettò Isabelle, e andò via con le altre facendo svolazzare la veste.  
«Che oche: non ti hanno nemmeno degnato di uno sguardo!» si rivolse a Tarqui. «Se tu qui l’uomo, hai pure una faccia più virile della mia! Ma sono idiote?!»  
Tarqui mise il broncio, riprese il bastoncino di plastica dalla tasca e iniziò a giocherellarci facendo cerchietti nella sabbia.  
«Non lo so» mormorò tristemente. Gli batté una mano sulla spalla.  
«Sai che ti dico, Tarqui? Noi due andremo alla festa, e io farò in modo che una di loro balli con te!»  
«Davvero?» si entusiasmò.  
«Davvero-davvero!» e gli diede un’altra pacca, che però fu troppo forte e fece mugugnare il ragazzo di dolore.

 

 _You are not an enemy anymore_ / Tu non sei più un mio nemico  
 _There's a ray of light upon your face now_ / Ora c’è un raggio di luce sul tuo viso  
 _I can look into your eyes_ / Posso guardarti negli occhi  
 _And I never thought_ / E non avrei mai immaginato  
 _It could be so simple_ / Che sarebbe stato così semplice  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

Era sulla riva del lago, incantata a guardare mamma cigno e i suoi piccoli sguazzare gioiosamente nell’acqua. Sorridendo, sbriciolò un pezzetto di pane che aveva portato con sé nel caso avesse fame, e lo lanciò piano verso i cigni per non spaventarli. Dopo un primo momento, gli uccelli si avvicinarono alle briciole galleggianti, iniziando a beccarle ingordi.  
Adele s’inginocchiò sulla riva e mise una mano piena di briciole sull’acqua.  
«Dai, belli! Venite qui! Dai, dai!» Si sentiva un po’ stupida a fare così, ma vedere dei cigni in un lago all’aperto non era la stessa cosa di vederli in uno zoo o in un parco cittadino. Era magnifico, tutt’altra cosa.  
Le si gelò il sangue nelle vene quando sentì un sibilo al suo fianco: voltandosi di scatto si accorse che era stato quello di una freccia, ora appuntata a terra, vicino alla sua caviglia. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che aveva infilzato un serpente, uccidendolo. Sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Quante volte ancora dovrò ripetertelo di stare attento?» la canzonò Nigel, andando verso di lei e abbassandosi il cappuccio del mantello; era molto sudato, s’inginocchio accanto a lei e si sciacquò il viso.  
«Io…» farfugliò. «Io non pensavo che qui potessero esserci serpenti» ammise.  
«Siamo in una foresta, cosa vuoi che siano? Lupi che scodinzolano felici per farsi accarezzare?» la prese ancora in giro.  
«Ci sono anche i lupi, qui?» domandò, guardandosi intorno, realizzando improvvisamente il pericolo.  
«Sì, ma… non dirmi che vieni qui senza nemmeno un pugnale!» esclamò, scoppiando a riderle in faccia.  
«Certo che ce l’ho un pugnale!» mentì, appuntandosi mentalmente di dire a Cosmo perché diamine non le aveva detto di lupi e serpenti: credeva forse che nel suo mondo scorrazzassero impunemente sull’asfalto?  
Nigel scosse la testa, era ovvio che non le credesse.  
«Hai cacciato niente, oggi?» gli chiese per cambiare discorso.  
«Ancora no» si tolse il mantello e lo buttò di lato.  
«Le ragazze del villaggio si aspettano che io vada alla festa del raccolto» asserì fintamente distratta: voleva fargli notare quanto lei piacesse, nonostante i suoi tratti così poco virili. Lui inaspettatamente rise.  
«E tu non vedi l’ora di ballare con tutte loro, eh?» e le diede una pacca troppo forte sulla spalla. Si massaggiò il punto colpito, corrucciata.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che non mi faccia piacere avere delle ammiratrici?» lui alzò le spalle.  
«Ti ho visto al mercato più volte, ho notato come _non_ le guardi e come le eviti». Adele sbuffò e si mise una mano sotto il mento.  
«Ma tu giri sempre intorno nascondendoti come fossi una spia?»  
«E cosa c’è di male in questo?»  
«Mi fa pensare che tu non voglia relazionarti con nessuno: non vuoi farti vedere» affermò convinta.  
«In un certo senso, sì» rispose, alzando gli occhi al cielo e socchiudendoli per il sole.  
«E nell’altro senso?»  
«Davvero andrai alla festa del raccolto?» Adele inspirò a fondo, seccata dall’improvviso cambio d’argomento, ma decise di accontentarlo.  
«Penso di sì, non c’è nulla di male. Anche se dovrò ballare con almeno una di quelle ragazze».  
«Ah-ah!» esultò. «Quindi non ti piacciono proprio!» Fece una smorfia e si sdraiò sull’erba, accanto a lui.  
«Sai, Nigel, non ho proprio voglia di sentir parlare d’amore o relazioni sentimentali, in questo periodo». Lo sguardo di Nigel si fece triste e comprensivo.  
«Fra i contagiati del tuo villaggio c’era qualcuno che amavi?» Sospirò.  
«Ho amato per molto tempo una ragazza senza dirle nulla dei miei sentimenti, pensavo che ci compensassimo così tanto a vicenda che prima o poi saremmo finiti insieme. Invece no, ha sposato un altro» mentì, in parte.  
«È una storia molto triste» constatò Nigel.  
«Già. Alle volte passi tutta la vita a sperare di provare un amore talmente profondo da perderti dentro di esso, da non aver paura di renderti ridicolo e metterti quotidianamente in gioco. Poi lo provi, lo tocchi con mano, scopri quanto può far male e ti chiedi se valga davvero la pena innamorarsi: non si sperava forse la felicità, quando prima si era perso tempo a desiderare d’innamorarsi?»  
I cigni ruppero il silenzio della foresta col loro battito d’ali: si alzarono in volo verso il cielo terso.  
«Speri di non innamorarti mai più?»  
«Spero di non pregare mai più di riavere indietro il mio cuore così com’era prima» ammise in un soffio.  
Nigel si sdraiò al suo fianco, mettendo le mani dietro la testa.  
«Io non mi sono mai innamorato, invece» le confessò.  
«Davvero?» si stupì. «Credevo che tu fossi quel tipo di uomo con dietro una fila di donne che farebbero di tutto per lui». Nigel rise di gusto.  
«Dico sul serio!» aggiunse Adele. «Sei un ragazzo con una certa “arroganza”, quel tipo di arroganza che ad una donna può piacere». Lui storse la bocca.  
«Forse nel tuo regno! Qui il mio carattere non è molto apprezzato! Peccato che nel tuo villaggio le donne somiglino agli uomini!» Adele si puntellò su un gomito e gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla.  
«Non è vero, smettila!»  
«Pensa, se così non fosse potrei andare lì, dove il mio carattere potrebbe essere apprezzato!»  
«Quando sei idiota!» sbuffò, ma lui rise. «Perché ridi tutte le volte che ti dò dell’idiota o dello scemo?!» s’irritò, ma lui non rispose a quella domanda.  
«Dovrei anche sposarmi, a momenti» le confessò ancora.  
«Eh?» si meravigliò. «Sei un promesso sposo?» sperò di non aver sbagliato termine.  
«Non ancora, ma devo affrettarmi a scegliere una sposa, per motivi di eredità, diciamo». Adele si accigliò.  
«Nel mio regno non è così, non ci si sposa così presto. Quanti anni hai?»  
«Venticinque. Non so bene come sia dalle tue parti, ma qui è come se fossi uno scapolo senza alcuna speranza, ormai!» rise di se stesso.  
«E allora? Io ho soltanto due anni meno di te!» protestò.  
«Sembri anche più piccolo» osservò.  
«Me lo dicono tutti» gesticolò senza guardarlo: effettivamente, se fosse stato un uomo, forse sarebbe sembrata più grande. «E come farai, visto che non sei innamorato?»  
«Non lo so, preferisco non pensarci, al momento. Tu che tipo di persona sceglieresti?» Adele alzò le spalle, era ancora puntellata su un gomito.  
«Uhm, a me piacciono le persone con un carattere forte, che sappiano contraddirmi e dirmi di no. Sono una persona molto istintiva, preferisco qualcuno che tendi a razionalizzare sempre tutto, al contrario di me. Diciamo che, se fossi donna, non vorrei un _Principe Azzurro_ ».  
«Un Principe Azzurro?» si sorprese lui; si rese conto di aver usato ancora una volta un’espressione troppo “moderna”.  
«Nel mio regno è un modo per indicare un uomo molto onesto e gentile, uno sempre pronto a sfoderare la spada per proteggere la sua donzella: io voglio essere appoggiato, ma voglio anche la possibilità di difendermi da solo. Quindi non vorrei mai una _Principessa Rosa_ , una ragazza molto gentile e onesta, sempre pronta a sostenermi e da proteggere, voglio qualcuno di forte».  
Aveva parlato mantenendo lo sguardo alzato, perso in un punto indistinto della foresta, così non si era accorta di dov’era andata a finire lentamente la mano di Nigel, ovvero sulla scollatura della sua casacca. Abbassò gli occhi e gli strinse il polso solo quando sentì che le aveva afferrato con forza il colletto spingendolo giù, ma fu troppo tardi: Nigel scorse la fascia che le teneva stretti i seni.  
Lo guardò in faccia terrorizzata, e lo vide sorridere soddisfatto e con una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Lo sapevo, sei una donna».  
Urlò irrazionalmente e si alzò da terra afferrando al volo la sua borsa: era da sola in mezzo alla foresta con uno sconosciuto, forse un maniaco, che aveva appena scoperto che era una donna. Doveva scappare via, subito.  
Corse a perdifiato fra gli alberi, graffiandosi le mani e le braccia con i rovi e inciampando più volte: lui la stava inseguendo.  
«Vuoi fermati?» le gridò. «Guarda che non voglio farti del male!»  
«Sì, sì! Dicono tutti così!» strillò di rimando. _Dove poteva nascondersi? Dove?_  
«Ti stai inoltrando inutilmente nella foresta, ti perderai» le urlò ancora, ma lei non si fermò. Almeno fino a quando non inciampò clamorosamente in una radice e cadde a terra a faccia in giù.  
 _Dolore_. Alla caviglia.  
Imprecò in tutte le lingue che conosceva dando dei pugni a terra.  
«Ti sei fermata, _adesso_?» lo sentì raggiungerla col fiatone, ma eventualmente aveva ancora abbastanza fiato per prenderla per i fondelli.  
Non riusciva ad alzarsi da terra. Facendo leva con le mani, si girò verso di lui, lo vide inginocchiarsi accanto a lei: riprovò a rialzarsi ma le fece male la caviglia, gemette di dolore e tentò di indietreggiare sui gomiti.  
«Sta’ ferma!» l’ammonì spazientito. «Ti ho detto che non voglio farti del male!»  
«Come posso crederti?!» gli urlò furiosa. Lui sorrise.  
«Allora è questa la tua voce, quando non ti fingi un uomo!»  
Ringhiò, non sapendo con che parole dirgli quanto fosse bastardo.  
«Fammi vedere se non ti sei rotta una caviglia, su!» l’invitò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei.  
Non avendo altre vie di fuga, fu costretta ad accontentarlo.  
Le tolse lentamente lo stivale e le toccò piano la caviglia, fino a trovare il punto in cui le faceva male.  
«Ahia!» strillò, facendo scattare inconsciamente il piede, e quasi gli diede un calcio in bocca.  
«Ti ho detto di stare ferma!»  
«La fai facile, tu!» gridò ancora, istericamente.  
«Comunque non è rotta: basterà un impacco di erbe fatto da Maestro Cosmo, per far passare il dolore» constatò; la guardò negli occhi. «E adesso dimmi il tuo vero nome e perché fai finta di essere un uomo» e stava ancora sorridendo soddisfatto, stringendole bene la gamba per non farla indietreggiare.  
Gli fece una smorfia di disappunto e provò a scuotere la gamba, tanto per provare a divincolarsi. Niente, lui continuò a fissarla determinato e strinse ancora di più la presa.  
«Mi chiamo Adele».  
«Adele» ripeté lui, annuendo.  
«E mi fingo un uomo per passare inosservata».  
«Bel modo di passare inosservata: tutte le ragazze del villaggio smaniano per te!» ironizzò; lei protestò strattonando la gamba, lui gliela strinse di nuovo.  
«Questo non era previsto, non credevo che avrei attirato la loro attenzione: non credi che una donna non possa mai immaginare che vestita da uomo piacerà ad altre donne?»  
«Su questo hai ragione. Ma la mia domanda è _perché?_ » insisté.  
«Te l’ho detto: fra tre mesi andrò via, e non voglio attirare l’attenzione».  
«Dove andrai?»  
«Tornerò da dove sono venuta».  
«E perché sei qui, adesso?»  
«Non vedo perché dovrebbe importarti di cosa fa o non fa una perfetta sconosciuta!»  
Il sorriso di Nigel si fece ancora più largo, gli brillarono gli occhi. Le diede la sua risposta.  
«Perché io sono Sua Altezza Reale il Principe Nigel di Darvin, figlio di Re Karl IV, e se non mi dici chi sei e cosa ci fai travestita da uomo nel _mio regno_ , potrei anche decidere di arrestarti».  
 _EH?!_  
«TU SEI COSA?!» urlò.  
«Sono il principe di Darvin, e se entro breve non mi dici chi sei, potrei anche condannarti a morte» ironizzò, o forse non poi così tanto.  
“ _DIO MIO SANTISSIMO CHE GUAIO!!!_ ”  
Deglutì.  
«Hai fiducia in Maestro Cosmo?» gli domandò con un filo di voce.  
«Sì» le assentì. «È il mago di corte, del resto».  
«Bene, se mi lasci andare dal Maestro, sarà lui a spiegarti tutto». Nigel inspirò a fondo.  
«Va bene» si portò una mano alla bocca e fece un lungo fischio acuto. Immediatamente, Adele sentì un trotto contro il terreno.  
«È Artemis, il mio cavallo» l’informò, «non puoi certo camminare con la caviglia ridotta così». Adele abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata. Le bruciava anche esser venuta meno alla promessa fatta a Cosmo: aveva attirato l’attenzione niente meno che del principe, le seccava enormemente aver deluso il mago, che era stato così buono con lei.  
Artemis li raggiunse nitrendo, era un cavallo nero con una chiazza bianca sul muso e le zampe bianche. Nigel l’aiutò a salire sul cavallo, poi montò su dietro di lei, stringendo le briglie e allo stesso tempo stringendo anche lei.  
All’improvviso, Adele trovò estremamente interessante guardare che sfumatura avesse preso il cielo, piuttosto che guardare le mani di lui sulle briglie: era a cavallo con un _principe_. A cui aveva dato ripetutamente dell’ _idiota_.  
Avrebbe voluto morire.  
Nigel strattonò le briglie e Artemis partì al galoppo. Adele immaginò che molte ragazze del suo mondo, in quel momento, avrebbero voluto essere al suo posto, peccato che Nigel non fosse esattamente un Principe Azzurro, ma un cafone, arrogante, idiota, prepotente, maniaco, sbruffone, egocentrico con un paio di bellissimi occhi celesti. Ecco.  
E, comunque, avrebbe tanto non voluto vedere le facce di Cosmo e Tarqui, quando sarebbero giunti a casa.  
Arrivati davanti alla casetta, Cosmo e Tarqui dovettero riconoscere il cavallo del principe immediatamente dalla finestra, perché si precipitarono fuori dalla casa perdendosi in svariati inchini.  
«Sua Altezza!» esclamò Cosmo inchinandosi, senza nemmeno prima guardarli. «A cosa dobbiamo l’onore di questa…» ma Tarqui, che stava osservando con gli occhi spalancati come Nigel stesse prendendo in braccio Adele per farla scendere da cavallo, strattonò per la manica il mago indicandogli con un cenno della testa la presenza di Adele.  
«Adele?!» si sorprese.  
Mortificata, provò a farsi più piccola fra le braccia del principe, che la teneva in braccio dirigendosi a passo di marcia dentro la casa di Cosmo.  
«Cosmo, credo che lei abbia molte cose da raccontarmi, su Lady Adele».

 

Se ne stava seduta sul letto, mentre Tarqui le passava l’impiastro d’erbe sulla caviglia e Cosmo era seduto al tavolo col principe.  
Cosmo si era ritrovato inevitabilmente costretto a raccontare tutto a Nigel, facendo da garante per lei, e ora sul tavolo c’erano il suo lettore mp3 e il suo cellulare, gli oggetti che testimoniavano la sua provenienza da un altro mondo.  
«La principessa Nicolette non deve sapere nulla, per il momento» disse alla fine Nigel. «Lasciatemi solo con Lady Adele, adesso» ordinò. Cosmo e Tarqui chinarono il capo e uscirono fuori in giardino.  
Nigel si sedette sul letto, ai suoi piedi.  
«E così vieni da un altro mondo».  
«Già» Adele si concentrò sul suo alluce, muovendolo freneticamente. «Non mi sembri…» si corresse. «Non mi sembra così entusiasta dalla scoperta, come lo sono stati all’epoca Cosmo e Tarquinio, Altezza Reale». Nigel alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Ti prego, continuiamo a darci del tu».  
«E tu non chiamarmi Lady, solo Adele».  
«Va bene, _Adele_ » pronunciò il suo nome come soppesandolo.  
«Dicevo» si grattò la testa, «non mi sembri così entusiasta dalla scoperta».  
«Perché dovrei esserlo?»  
«Perché è un grande passo per la scienza, no? O, forse, speravi che io nascondessi qualcosa di più losco?» disse stizzita. Lui abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Forse».  
«Spiacente di deluderti» alzò le spalle, e lui sembrò guardare attentamente quel movimento.  
«Certo che, a farci caso, si vede davvero che sei di un altro mondo: qui le ragazze non si muovono e gesticolano così tanto come te».  
«Ad esser sinceri, nel mio mondo non tutte le ragazze sono come me: vengo etichettata come “maschiaccio”, una che si atteggia da maschio».  
«È vero» le sorrise.  
«Sono fatta così».  
«È la seconda volta che me lo dici». Non seppe cosa replicargli e si massaggiò l’alluce.  
«Manterrò il tuo segreto, puoi stare tranquilla».  
«Grazie. Quindi l’avevi capito subito che ero una donna» e non era una domanda.  
«Sì, chiamalo intuito.»  
Ci fu una pausa breve ma intensa.  
«Torno al castello, adesso.» le disse poi. «Arrivederci».  
«Arrivederci, Nigel» lo salutò senza guardarlo, e di sottecchi lo vide alzarsi e uscire fuori dalla porta. Lo sentì parlare brevemente in giardino col mago e l’apprendista, ma non capì una sola parola.  
Tarqui rientrò in casa prima di Cosmo, strillando istericamente.  
«Il principe ci condannerà tutti a morte! Moriremo tutti!»  
«Taci!» gli urlò di rimando il Maestro. «Il principe non condannerà nessuno a morte, l’ha detto! Manterrà il segreto di Adele».  
«Ah, l’ha detto?» si sorprese Tarqui. «Mi sa che non l’ho sentito».  
«Certo: eri nascosto alle mie spalle ed eri troppo impegnato a strapparti preventivamente i capelli, per ascoltare quello che aveva da dirci!»  
«Cosmo» piagnucolò Adele, «mi dispiace così tanto! Non ho mantenuto la parola data, ho combinato un pasticcio! Perdonami!» Cosmo si sedette accanto a lei sbuffando.  
«Su, ragazza! Non imitare Tarquinio, per cortesia! L’importante è che non sia successo niente di grave!»  
«Ma se non fosse stato il principe? Sono stata troppo imprudente!» Cosmo le diede dei buffetti sulla gamba.  
«Su, su! Non è successo nulla, l’importante è che adesso la tua caviglia guarisca. Il principe, poi, potrebbe rivelarsi un alleato in più, per proteggere il tuo segreto».  
«Sicuro?»  
«Sicurissimo!» la rassicurò, e le massaggiò la caviglia mettendole altro impacco.  
Chissà perché, ma sentiva che i guai che erano appena cominciati.

 

 _It will be all new again_ / Sarà un nuovo inizio  
 _There is something else_ / C’è qualcos’altro  
 _Just 'round the corner_ / Proprio dietro l’angolo  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

Tarqui ci mise tutto l’impegno possibile per insegnarle i balli tipici del regno, ma più volte, nel bel mezzo delle lezioni, si era fermato mettendosi un dito sulle labbra alla ricerca dei passi giusti nella sua memoria.  
«Tarqui, sei sicuro che in questo punto il cavaliere faccia un passo indietro a destra?»  
«Pensi che sia a sinistra?»  
«Perché dovrei essere io a saperlo?»  
«Non lo so».  
«Neanche io».  
«Che facciamo, Adele?»  
«Improvvisiamo».  
Fortunatamente l’ultima sera Cosmo aveva deciso di dar loro una mano, ed era riuscita a memorizzare i passi base.  
La sera della festa, il mago le fece trovare dell’acqua calda per lavarsi e un vestito nuovo di zecca.  
«Cosmo, non dovevi!» si sorprese, stendendo la camicia e il giustacuore coordinato con i pantaloni sul letto.  
«Sono da parte del principe Nigel» la corresse, anche lui assai sorpreso da quel gesto.  
 _OH._  
Lavarsi tutti i giorni, in quel mondo, non era una cosa possibile perché poco pratica, e quella volta, da quando era lì, si godette il tepore del bagno più del solito, perdendosi in mille supposizioni su come sarebbe andata la serata. E su Nigel.  
Sarebbe venuto? Perché le aveva regalato un vestito?  
Quando anche Tarqui fu pronto, si allacciò il mantello e andò in piazza seguendo l’odore d’arrosto e di vinaccia che c’era nell’aria, unito al suono di una banda improvvisata, delle risate e dello scoppiettio degli spiedi.  
L’atmosfera era splendida, mai aveva pensato che in vita sua avrebbe vissuto come dentro un film cappa e spada. La luna era alta nel cielo, il villaggio era illuminato dalle fiaccole, e le sembrò che l’aria fosse densa di magia.  
Tarqui, approfittando dell’assenza di Cosmo che l’avrebbe rimproverato, trotterellò immediatamente verso la tavolata degli arrosti, mentre lei si perse guardandosi intono beata.  
«Will!» la voce di Isabelle alle sue spalle la riscosse, si voltò e la trovò più carina che mai, con un abito bianco e indaco e dei fiori fra i lunghi capelli biondi.  
«Sei molto carina, stasera» le disse innocentemente. La vide arrossire.  
“Ohmmerda! Perché mai l’ho detto?!”  
«Anche tu» replicò lei; alle spalle di Isabelle le sue amiche si stavano dando di gomito, compiaciute.  
«Dunque, suppongo che tu abbia voglia di ballare!» provò a darsi un tono; la ragazza le annuì sorridendo. Si rivolse alle amiche di Isabelle.  
«Mie signore» disse fintamente solenne, «per quanto la serata sia lunga, temo che non potrò ballare con tutte voi. Qualcuna di voi vuol per caso ballare col mio fidato amico Tarquinio, lodevole apprendista del venerabile Maestro Cosmo?» indorò la pillola e indicò il punto dove sapeva ci fosse Tarqui. Quando si voltò a guardare l’amico, lo sorprese nell’atto di mordere una grossa coscia di pollo. E le ragazze lo stavano guardando proprio in quel momento. Erano disgustate.  
“Ottimo tempismo, Tarqui!”, si esasperò mentalmente.  
«Tarquinio, mio buon amico!» attirò la sua attenzione agitando la mano. «Vuoi ballare?»  
Tarqui guardò una volta sconsolato la coscia di pollo, bandita dalla sua dieta dal Maestro, e una volta speranzoso le ragazze.  
“E molla quella coscia, Tarqui! Qui c’è ben altra carne sul fuoco!”  
Il ragazzo posò tristemente la coscia, si pulì le mani alla meglio sulla tunica da mago, e andò da loro.  
Adele circondò le spalle di Tarqui con un braccio.  
«Allora? Chi vuol ballare con noi?»  
Le ragazze non avrebbero mai fatto un torto al “loro” Will, e così, dopo una breve discussione a suon di sguardi fugaci, Isabelle accettò l’invito di Adele e la più bassa del gruppetto andò da Tarqui.  
Le si strinse il cuore notando quanto Isabelle fosse emozionata e felice di ballare con lei, perché sapeva che la stava volutamente imbrogliando sia per aiutare Tarqui, sia per mantenere il suo segreto; in fondo, quella ragazza non aveva colpe, se non quella di pensare che lei avesse dei lineamenti maschili, _santo cielo!_  
Mentre ballava al centro della piazza, ricordandosi allo stesso tempo i passi e di non guardare i propri piedi per controllare che non stesse sbagliando – cosa assai difficile da fare insieme – lanciò intorno delle rapide occhiate: Tarqui pestava i piedi della sua dama più o meno ogni tre passi di danza, e non sembrava esserci traccia di Nigel nei pressi.  
Proprio quando i suoi occhi erano rivolti altrove, sentì una mano picchiettarle sulla spalla. Si voltò a vedere chi fosse, sgranò gli occhi.  
Era una ragazza bellissima, o meglio una giovane donna, forse vicina ai trent’anni, con i capelli neri e boccolosi raccolti all’insù e un paio d’occhioni chiari enormi. La stava fissando sorridendo maliziosa, ed era pure più alta di lei.  
«Scusate» disse la ragazza rivolta a Isabelle, «posso rubarle il cavaliere per questo ballo?»  
 _EH?!_  
Isabelle arrossì immediatamente spalancando gli occhi e la bocca, s’inchinò e le lasciò campo libero senza dire una parola. La ragazza non perse tempo: le afferrò subito le mani per ballare con lei.  
«Il suo nome è?» le domandò la nuova dama.  
«Will» rispose, perplessa dall’improvvisa entrata in scena. «E il suo?» La ragazza fece una cosa che le provocò un sussulto: portò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, inclinò leggermente la testa all’indietro e scoppiò in una risata ad alto volume, inquietante. Credeva che una donna potesse ridere in quel modo soltanto nei manga. Poi, così come aveva iniziato bruscamente a ridere, smise di farlo, cambiando velocemente espressione e sbalordendola ancora una volta.  
«Non ha importanza, mio caro». Adele inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Ah, no?»  
«Ovvio» assentì. «Lei è un forestiero?»  
«Allora si nota proprio tanto: non è la prima a dirmelo».  
«Chi è stato il primo?» s’incuriosì.  
«Un abitante del luogo».  
«Capisco. Si tratterrà ancora a lungo, qui a Savinia?»  
«Credo ancora qualche mese». “Ma quanto vuole sapere?!”  
«E dove alloggia?»  
«Dal mago di corte».  
«Uh, il caro Maestro Cosmo! È un buon uomo».  
«Indubbiamente». “Ma quando finisce ‘sto cazzo di ballo?!”  
«Prossimamente devo proprio far visita al Maestro, penso che ci rivedremo, allora!»  
«Credo di sì» e finì la musica.  
«Grazie per il ballo» le disse, alzando le mani dalle sue spalle.  
«Piacere mio» replicò, baciandole educatamente le mani, giusto perché non poteva farne a meno.  
Quando la vide allontanarsi si guardò nauseata intorno, per l’ennesima volta alla ricerca di Nigel: voleva ringraziarlo.  
Poi lo vide: una figura incappucciata che si aggirava furtivamente fra la folla. Riprese il mantello, che lasciato su di un tavolo prima di ballare, e andò verso di lui.  
Ebbe cura di non attirare la sua attenzione chiamandolo per nome, o tutto il popolo avrebbe saputo che il principe ereditario era in piazza fra loro, e corse facendosi spazio alla meglio fra la gente.  
«Ehi!» gridò, quando fu a pochi passi da lui. Il ragazzo si girò, e vide i suoi occhi chiarissimi brillare sotto l’ombra del cappuccio. Aveva due bicchieri in mano.  
«Tieni» le porse il bicchiere senza nemmeno salutarla.  
«Volevo ringraziarti per… Oh, grazie! Cos’è?» chiese, annusando il contenuto del bicchiere di coccio.  
«Vino» le rispose, camminando per raggiungere un muretto isolato.  
«Dicevo, volevo ringraziarti per questo vestito» gli disse, indicando se stessa. «Grazie!»  
«Beh, suppongo che tu non abbia un guardaroba, mi è sembrato logico regalarti qualcosa per l’occasione» e si sedette sul muro.  
Adele rindossò il mantello e si sedette al suo fianco.  
«Non credo che la gente qui faccia molto caso se hai un vestito nuovo o meno, per la festa del raccolto».  
«Oh, non intendevo la festa, intendevo il tuo primo ballo con una donna» ribatté ironicamente, e fece un sorso.  
Adele storse la bocca e gli diede una gomitata sul fianco; si ricordò troppo tardi che aveva appena picchiato un principe, ma quello stava già ridendo.  
«Peccato che sono arrivato troppo tardi: non sono riuscito a vederti ballare» aggiunse.  
«Non ti sei perso niente di che» borbottò seccata, portando il bicchiere alla bocca.  
«Non ci giurerei!»  
«Così giri sempre col volto coperto per non farti riconoscere» constatò, senza guardarlo in faccia. Lui alzò le spalle.  
«La gente non farebbe altro che riverirmi temendomi, altrimenti, e non mi piace stare al centro dell’attenzione».  
«E come mai esci così spesso dal castello?»  
«È un ambiente troppo rigido per me, e già di mio non ho un carattere facile...»  
«Sai che non l’avevo notato quest’ultimo particolare?» gli disse con un’espressione fintamente seria; lui abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Quella storia che mi hai raccontato… è vero che sei stata innamorata di qualcuno fino a quando non si è sposato con un’altra?» le domandò, giocherellando col bicchiere facendo roteare il liquido all’interno.  
«Sposato, no: nel mio mondo si può scegliere anche di vivere insieme senza essere sposati».  
«Davvero?» si meravigliò accigliandosi.  
«Sì. Lui è andato a vivere con… con questa ragazza e…» sospirò, «e sinceramente non credo che lui mi abbia mai vista come più di un’amica».  
«Cosa ti piaceva di lui?» Sorrise nostalgica.  
«Sapeva dirmi di no, sapeva placarmi quando la mia parte irrazionale prendeva il sopravvento, sapeva come affrontare i miei sbalzi d’umore».  
«Quindi sapeva convivere con i tuoi difetti» osservò.  
«Direi di sì».  
«Non devi avere un’alta opinione di te, se pensi che basti saper sopportare i tuoi difetti per starti accanto: che valore hanno in tutto ciò i tuoi pregi?» Adele sbuffò.  
«Non devo essere di certo io a dire quali sono i miei pregi e sbatterli in faccia agli altri dicendo “amateli perché li amo anch’io”!» gesticolò nervosamente. «Sai, non sono tutti superbi e sbruffoni come te al mondo, anzi, in _tutti i mondi_ ». Lui sorrise ancora una volta.  
«Ma fa davvero così male come dici, l’amore?» le domandò piuttosto.  
«Penso che dipenda dalla propria capacità di sopportazione».  
Per tutto il tempo si erano parlati senza guardarsi negli occhi, con lo sguardo perso nel gioco di luci e ombre delle fiaccole sparse per le stradine del villaggio. Poco lontano da loro, una fiaccola irradiava calore nella loro direzione, mentre la fiamma danzava dolcemente seguendo un leggero venticello.  
Un paio di coppie corsero ridacchiando davanti a loro, andando a rifugiarsi in qualche angolo buio per scambiarsi effusioni. Adele schioccò la lingua, scocciata.  
«Ecco, vedi? Queste sono il genere di cose dell’amore che possono far male! Sei ad una festa, sei in un angolo per i fatti tuoi, solo, e vedi altre coppie nascere o proseguire per la loro strada, andando da qualche parte a sbaciucchiarsi. Ti fanno sentire ancora più solo». Nigel posò il bicchiere sul muro e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Sinceramente, a me non danno fastidio queste cose» obiettò serio.  
«Ah, no?» si stupì. «Forse perché non sei mai stato innamorato. Però è triste che tu debba sposarti per forza».  
«Non posso esimermi, purtroppo: un regno ha anche bisogno di una regina. Dovrò trovare dei motivi per amare, almeno in senso lato, chi sceglierò».  
«Non hai ancora la minima idea di chi scegliere?» Lui fece un gran sospiro e scosse la testa.  
«No. Ho anche dovuto metter via alcune possibilità». Adele sorrise.  
«Immagino, però, che molte ragazze non aspettino altro che essere scelte da te, di ricevere un bacio dal loro principe!» Nigel rise.  
«Io, però, non sono un _Principe Azzurro_ , come molte di loro credono. Penso che molte nobili e moltissime popolane mi abbiano da sempre idealizzato. Sarà il titolo».  
«E a maggior ragione non ti fai vedere in giro?» lo schernì.  
«Anche!» annuì ridendo, e rise anche lei.  
«Non so se dire se la ragazza che riceverà il tuo primo bacio sarà molto fortunata, o molto sfortunata!»  
«Non credo di essere una maledizione!» si finse offeso.  
«Ma non sei nulla di ciò che ci si può aspettare!» lo prese ancora in giro.  
«Non sono come credevi che io fossi la prima volta che mi hai incontrato?» Adele ci rifletté su un attimo; scosse la testa.  
«Non del tutto».  
«Allora a te giudicare se sei molto fortunata, o molto sfortunata» e le rialzò il cappuccio del mantello, adombrandole così completamente il viso. L’osservò sorpresa dal gesto mentre lui si guardava intorno per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno nei pressi; poi lui si calò ancor di più il cappuccio sugli occhi.  
«In fondo, non dicevi che non vuoi un _Principe Azzurro?_ »  
E accadde tutto in modo molto strano, perché lui poggiò una mano sulla sua guancia con la stessa velocità con cui si chinò su di lei, avvicinandosi alla sua bocca, ma giunto a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra si fece incerto, forse non più tanto sicuro di quel che stava facendo; e allora tutto si fece incredibilmente lento.  
Forse fu percepire il suo improvviso imbarazzo, o forse fu intuire nel suo sguardo che voleva farlo, ma che allo stesso tempo non voleva “offenderla”, ma dischiuse le labbra e lo baciò dolcemente sulla bocca, appena. Un piccolo timido bacio che, dopo un lungo e intenso secondo, fu seguito da un altro, da parte di lui, e poi da un altro e un altro ancora, fino a quando non smisero di tentarsi l’un l’altra e finalmente quel bacio non divenne profondo.  
Nigel sapeva di vino, e anche di tante altre cose indescrivibili che forse le diedero alla testa più dell’alcol stesso. Capì che quel bacio sarebbe diventato pressoché infinito, quando sentì che la stava baciando sempre con più sicurezza e che una mano scivolò sul suo fianco per stringerla a sé.  
 _OH._  
Si separarono appena e si guardarono negli occhi, protetti dalla penombra e dai cappucci calati sul viso da possibili sguardi indiscreti. Sembravano entrambi stupiti da quello che era successo.  
 _OH._  
Ripresero a baciarsi, e la presa di Nigel si fece piacevolmente più possessiva; gli infilò una mano sotto al cappuccio per accarezzargli i capelli. Durò forse una decina di minuti, o mezz’ora, o un’ora, in preda ad un’euforia dolce e travolgente che annullò qualsiasi altra cosa.  
«Forse è meglio che ti riaccompagni a casa» le disse sulle labbra, col fiatone.  
“Oh, sì, sì, sì! A casa, sì! – pensò. – No. C’è Cosmo. Però, forse la stalla…”  
La prese per mano e la guidò per le strade deserte. Giunti davanti alla casa, gli buttò le braccia al collo, con un impeto tale che i cappucci si abbassarono, lasciandoli a volto scoperto e permettendo loro di baciarsi lasciando correre le mani sul volto e fra i capelli.  
Indietreggiò alla cieca, cercando un muro dove appoggiarsi.  
«Adele?» le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
«Sì?»  
«È meglio che vada, adesso».  
 _EH?!_  
«Torni al castello?»  
«Sì, le guardie mi staranno aspettando, per farmi rientrare di nascosto».  
«Capisco».  
Adele si separò dal suo abbraccio controvoglia, ma Nigel la strinse di nuovo a sé per un ultimo bacio.  
«Buonanotte» gli augurò tristemente.  
«A domani» e fu promessa.  
Nigel si coprì di nuovo il volto e andò via, voltandosi ogni tanto a guardarla fino a quando non fu troppo lontano. Dopodiché, sferrò furiosa dei calci contro il muro più vicino.  
«Certo che non è un _Principe Azzurro: _è Cenerentola!__ Ma, Dio mio!» si passò le mani sul volto.  
Passeggiò avanti e indietro davanti la porta di casa, inspirò a fondo: del resto, non erano certo nel suo mondo, lì vigeva un certo “rispetto” per le donne; forse, così facendo, Nigel aveva voluto rispettarla. Lei, però, avrebbe gradito non essere rispettata, affatto.  
Si risistemò il mantello e rientrò a casa.

 

Stava facendo colazione con Tarqui, rimescolando con aria assente il contenuto della sua ciotola di coccio.  
«Tarqui» gli domandò a bruciapelo, «ma in questo mondo la verginità è una virtù importante?» Al povero ragazzo andò il latte di traverso, tossì violentemente e Adele dovette dargli delle vigorose pacche sulla schiena.  
«Perché questa domanda?» le chiese, quando si riprese.  
«Così» alzò le spalle, «curiosità. Nel mio mondo non è una cosa a cui gli uomini badano così tanto, cioè…» provò a spiegarsi meglio, «non si aspetta il matrimonio per farlo… ecco». Tarquinio si schiarì la voce, profondamente imbarazzato.  
«Beh, qui è un po’ diverso».  
«Un poco quanto?»  
«Dipende molto dalla famiglia con cui sei vissuta, dai valori impartiti, ma per la maggior parte sì: si aspetta il matrimonio».  
«Quindi, per esempio, tutte quelle coppiette che ieri sera ho visto appartarsi, tanti baci, bacini e bacetti, però alla fine… niente?»  
«Niente» le confermò, sempre più rosso in viso.  
“Niente sigarette, niente sesso… che mondo parallelo di merda!”  
«Ho bisogno di un lecca-lecca» esordì, alzandosi dalla sedia.  
In quel momento, la porta di casa si spalancò con un gran tonfo: entrò un Cosmo particolarmente arrabbiato.  
«TARQUINIO! Apprendista dei miei luridi paioli! Cos’hai fatto?!» Il ragazzo si fece piccolo e provò a nascondersi dietro Adele.  
«Cos’ho fatto, Maestro?»  
«E me lo chiedi pure?! Come hai fatto a lasciarti circuire dalla principessa Nicolette!!! Il principe ci aveva espressamente chiesto di non informarla, e tu ieri sera le hai spifferato tutto!»  
«Perdono, Maestro, perdono!» strillò impaurito. «Non uccidetemi! La principessa è stata così gentile con me, non ho potuto dirle di no!»  
«Certo che potevi dirle di no, razza di idiota!» gli scaraventò contro un alambicco che andò a sfracellarsi contro il muro.  
«Cosmo, ma cosa succede?» provò ad informarsi Adele, sconvolta, ma in quel momento sulla soglia della porta, ancora aperta, comparve la bellissima e misteriosa ragazza con cui aveva ballato la sera precedente.  
Cosmo e Tarquinio immediatamente tacquero e s’inchinarono; lei restò basita a fissare la ragazza, che a sua volta la stava guardando dritta negli occhi, soddisfatta.  
«Lady Adele? Sono felice d’informarla che l’ho appena assunta come mia dama di compagnia: sarà un immenso piacere per me trascorrere insieme il tempo che lei dovrà passare in questo mondo, così diverso dal suo».  
EH?!  
«Vedrà» aggiunse la principessa, «ci divertiremo molto, insieme!» e coronò il tutto con la stessa risata inquietante della sera prima.  
COSA?!  



	3. Chapter 3

 

Cosmo l’avvertì che non poteva esimersi dagli ordini della principessa, perché per quanto lei non appartenesse a quel mondo era sotto la sua giurisdizione, trovandosi lì.  
Temeva di sapere perché Nigel non voleva assolutamente che sua sorella sapesse di lei.  
Le due serve personali della principessa, Tosca e Gertrude, vennero a casa di Cosmo per aiutarla con i bagagli: sarebbe andata a vivere al castello.  
Salutò Tarqui e Cosmo con un abbraccio affettuoso.  
«Non temere» le disse il mago all’orecchio, «non sarà peggio di quel che ti aspetti. La principessa non è una cattiva persona, è solo molto bizzarra».  
 _Bene._  
Fu portata al castello con un calesse. Passando dal mercato, si chiese come avrebbe reagito Isabelle alla sua scomparsa: con Cosmo e Tarqui avevano preso accordi secondo cui Will era dovuto improvvisamente ritornare al suo villaggio. Le dispiacque dover ferire quella ragazza, ma non poteva fare proprio altrimenti.  
Arrivata al castello, le due serve la guidarono attraverso dei lunghi corridoi fino alla sua nuova stanza: ad occhio e croce doveva essere grande tre volte il salone di casa sua, e al centro c’era un letto a baldacchino a due piazze.  
Dovette cacciar via con forza Tosca e Gertrude, dicendo loro di starsene fuori dalla porta, se proprio dovevano farlo: non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi lavare da altre due donne. Alla fine avrebbe tanto voluto vestirsi da sola, ma quei dannati vestiti con corpetti infernali erano troppo complicati da indossare, e dovette affacciarsi dalla porta e chiedere il loro aiuto.  
Una volta vestita, le due serve la scortarono in pompa magna nella stanza della principessa, visibilmente soddisfatte dal loro lavoro.  
«Adele!» la salutò festosa la principessa. «Ma che splendore che sei!» le girò intorno per guardarla da ogni angolatura.  
«Forse» aggiunse critica, «dovremo fare qualcosa per i capelli così corti: siediti alla mia specchiera».  
Più imbronciata che mai, fu costretta ad ubbidirle.  
Nicolette iniziò subito a pettinarla.  
«Mi raccomando» le disse, guardandola allo specchio, «chiamami pure Nicolette: odio l’etichetta, quando posso preferisco farne a meno!» e si mise a cercare qualcosa nella cassettiera a fianco.  
«Nicolette, perché mi hai voluto qui a palazzo? Ieri sera, quando mi hai chiesto di ballare, sapevi benissimo chi ero, vero?»  
«Ovvio che lo sapevo!» sorrise, provando a legarle un nastro alla testa, a mo’ di cerchietto. «Le mie fedeli servitrici già da un po’ di tempo erano alle calcagna di mio fratello: so sempre dove va, ultimamente!»  
 _EH?!_  
«Cos...» provò a dire.  
«Dimmi, Adele cara» finì di legarle il nastro e le mise le mani sulle spalle, sempre fissandola allo specchio, «come sono le donne nel tuo mondo? Gli uomini le rispettano, le ascoltano?»  
 _EH?!_  
«Uhm, diciamo che una parvenza di parità dei sessi c’è. In alcuni _regni_ … no, in altri… più o meno…»  
Nicolette si portò teatralmente una mano sulla fronte e andò al centro della stanza.  
«Allora tu sì che puoi capirmi, Adele cara! In questo duro mondo nessuna donna, e dico _nessuna_ , può avere lo stesso diritto a regnare di suo fratello, e non importa se è la primogenita! Ti sembra giusta una cosa simile?»  
«Sinceramente, non conoscendo bene la politica del luogo, non saprei dire…» farfugliò, sempre più confusa. _Cosa stava farneticando quella donna?_  
«Oh, Adele cara, tu ormai conosci mio fratello: a lui non interessa regnare, a lui non interessa il suo titolo. _A me sì._ Eppure è lui ad avere il diritto al trono!»  
«Ecco, di questa cosa posso dire di essere dispiaciuta, perché riesco un po’ a comprenderla» ironizzò.  
«Il Gran Consiglio del Regno, però, non vuol saperne di legittimare il mio diritto al trono, perché sono una donna! Come se l’essere donna mi renda meno intelligente di un uomo! Come se io non fossi in grado di gestire una simile responsabilità! Io amo il mio popolo, io farei di tutto per il mio popolo, compreso mettere al trono me stessa!»  
«Ah».  
«Io voglio salire al trono, voglio essere la prima regina di questo regno a governare da sola, e non solo: voglio dimostrare a tutti che una donna può essere capace di amministrare un territorio, voglio spingere le donne del mio regno ad abbandonare i paioli e i panni da lavare per dire che sì, si può fare, una donna può avere fra le mani il destino di un intero popolo! Voglio che le donne, guardandomi, pensino che se io riesco a tenere le briglie di un regno, anche loro possono gestire completamente i propri focolari domestici, anche loro possono prendere a padellate i loro mariti!»  
«Tu prendi a padellate tuo marito, Nicolette?» domandò, perplessa. La principessa rise nel suo tipico modo inquietante.  
«No, mia cara! Io non sono sposata, e non credo che lo sarò mai! Ma non vedo perché una donna non possa picchiare il proprio marito quando ha ragione!»  
Inspiegabilmente, Adele, si ritrovò a immaginare Nicolette e Nigel da piccoli: chissà quante volte aveva bastonato il fratello minore per un giocattolo.  
«E quando un giorno salirò al trono» continuò la principessa, «farò sostituire il triste stendardo della mia dinastia!» indicò lo stendardo che c’era sopra la porta, una fenice bianca su campo blu chiaro: le due serve andarono a tirare dei lacci che pendevano dallo stemma, scoprendone così un altro nascosto lì sotto. Raffigurava una rosa bianca in campo scarlatto.  
«Non lo trovi anche tu infinitamente più bello?» le domandò Nicolette.  
«Uhm, sì» “E chi può contraddirti?”  
«Io farò di Darvin un regno migliore!» esclamò sognante.  
«Nicolette…»  
«Chiamami semplicemente Nico» l’invitò cordialmente.  
«Nico, tutto questo discorso è incredibilmente interessante, ma sinceramente non capisco cosa c’entri io in tutto ciò: vuoi per caso che parli al Gran Consiglio della posizione della donna nel mio mondo?»  
Nico scoppiò in una delle sue solite risate.  
«Mia cara Adele, niente di tutto questo! Io ho per te dei piani migliori e molto più semplici e piacevoli!»  
«Davvero?» la cosa la stava facendo ulteriormente preoccupare.  
«Certo! Io sono la figlia maggiore del re, e in teoria, visto che c’è anche un figlio maschio, il trono spetta a lui. Ma cosa succederebbe se lui non ci fosse? Il trono spetterebbe a me, per via diretta! Nessuno potrebbe opporsi, o il trono resterebbe vacante!» Adele balzò in piedi.  
«Vuoi uccidere Nigel?!»  
«Ma no, Adele cara!» rise. «Ci sono molti modi per liberarsi di un fratello, compreso quello di mandarlo in un altro mondo!»  
«Dalle mie parti, dire “mandare qualcuno all’altro mondo”, significa ucciderlo!» ribattè aspramente.  
«Spiacente, ma mi tocca correggerti» le sorrise maliziosamente. «Ho detto “in un altro mondo”, non “all’altro mondo”: spingeremo Nigel a seguirti nel tuo mondo».  
 _EH?!_  
«Ma cosa… ?» era allibita.  
«Le mie serve mi hanno riferito che mio fratello ha passato molto tempo con te, da quando ti ha conosciuta».  
«Vero» dovette ammettere.  
«E a quanto pare ha capito fin dall’inizio la tua vera identità».  
«Sì» deglutì.  
«E, nonostante ciò, è rimasto con te fino a quando non gli hai detto la verità. Ieri sera ti ha anche baciata» e così dicendo si voltò verso le sue serve, che la guardarono ammiccando, come a voler confermare.  
 _EH?!_  
«È stato solo un bacio!» protestò.  
«Sciocchezze!» gesticolò. «Mio fratello non ha mai baciato nessuna e non è mai stato innamorato, lo so per certo: sono anni che lo faccio pedinare per sapere se ha intenzione di sposarsi o meno! Se si sposerà, io non avrò più possibilità di salire al trono, perché avrà accanto una regina! Se ti ha addirittura baciata, non può essere un dettaglio insignificante!»  
Adele si ritrovò ad arrossire ed indietreggiare.  
«È stato solo un gioco, non siamo innamorati» ribadì; Nico spazzò via l’aria davanti a sé con un gesto secco della mano.  
«Non vedo dove sia il problema: vi farò innamorare io!»  
«Ma non si può fare una cosa simile!» urlò indignata.  
«Sono anni che faccio innamorare le persone di me» ribatté indifferente, «non vedo perch&eacutettp://archiveofourown.org/works/orare due persone fra di loro!»  
«Fra non molto tempo io tornerò nel mio mondo!» si esasperò. «Non posso farlo innamorare di me: gli spezzerei il cuore!»  
Nico le rivolse uno sguardo pieno di malizia.  
«Appunto! Fallo innamorare di te al punto tale da renderlo pazzo: lui ancora non conosce l’amore, una volta provato non saprà gestirlo e ne resterà travolto. Fagli sentire quanto puoi mancargli, cos’è lui senza di te, e lui ti seguirà in capo al mondo. Letteralmente.»  
 _Era un piano diabolico._  
Adele scosse la testa, basita e allarmata.  
«Non puoi chiedermi questo, Nico! Potrebbe non trovarsi bene nel mio mondo, potrebbe stare male e… lì non ci sono maghi, non potrebbe mai più tornare indietro, capisci? Io non posso fargli una cosa simile!»  
«E perché non vuoi farlo?» si stupì.  
«È una cosa molto crudele!»  
«L’amore _è_ una cosa molto crudele. Perché non vuoi farlo? _Perché?_ » insisté.  
«Non voglio farlo soffrire, non potrei mai fare una cosa simile a nessuna persona!»  
Nico scoppiò a ridere.  
«Cielo!» esclamò. «È tutto così maledettamente perfetto!»  
«Cos’hai da ridere!» s’infuriò. «Non c’è niente da ridere, Nico!»  
«Sì che c’è da ridere, mia cara» si avvicinò e le sistemò le pieghe sul vestito. «Tu parli così, dici che non vuoi fargli del male, perché hai la _certezza_ che potresti fargli male: senti perfettamente che lui è già innamorato di te». Adele sussultò e fece un passo indietro.  
«Inoltre» aggiunse Nico, «il modo ostinato in cui vuoi proteggerlo la dice molto lunga su ciò che provi. Ripeto: è tutto incredibilmente perfetto, un cerchio esatto!»  
«È il mio buon senso che mi dice di proteggerlo!» s’impuntò. «Io sono ancora innamorata di un altro ragazzo del mio mondo».  
«Oh, sì, sì!» fece finta di ascoltarla. «Vedremo se fra qualche giorno lo dirai ancora» e in quel momento bussarono alla porta.  
«Avanti!» cinguettò Nico.  
Il pesante portone di legno si aprì con violenza, entrò qualcuno che Adele non riconobbe subito. Vestito con quella che ad occhio doveva essere la divisa del comando della Guardia Reale, con lo stemma sul petto e una spada legata alla cinta, non l’avrebbe mai riconosciuto immediatamente: era troppo abituata a vederlo con abiti più semplici, da popolano.  
«Nico, cosa diamine hai intenzione di fare?!» tuonò Nigel, arrabbiato come non l’aveva mai visto.  
Nico si scostò sorridendo: Adele era dietro di lei, ed era palese che lui non l’avesse notata.  
«Vedo che hai già ricevuto il mio messaggio! L’ospite che ti ho annunciato, fratello caro, è già qui!» indicò Adele.  
Lo sguardo di Nigel cadde su di lei, e il modo in cui l’espressione di lui mutò di colpo le fermò il cuore. La fissò sgranando gli occhi, a bocca aperta. Sorpreso in modo indubbiamente piacevole.  
«Ciao, Nigel» biascicò, abbassando lo sguardo, imbarazzata. Nessuno dei due aveva mai visto l’altro vestito così.  
Il principe inspirò a fondo e si rivolse nuovamente furioso verso la sorella.  
«Come diavolo ti è venuto in mente di portarla qui? Se… se…» balbettò. «Sai benissimo quanto siano bigotti quelli del Gran Consiglio: potrebbero mettere in testa a nostro padre che è una creatura demoniaca! Chissà cosa potrebbero farle!»  
«Calmati, a parte noi e le mie serve nessuno sa chi è realmente».  
«Le tue serve!» Nigel si passò la mano sul volto. «Dimenticavo la tua _prodigiosa ed infallibile_ rete di spionaggio!»  
«Non parlare così delle mie Tosca e Gertrude!» protestò. «E comunque, in quanto principessa reale, è mio preciso dovere trattare con tutti i crismi un’ospite come Adele! Proviene da un altro mondo, che figura ci facciamo se non la trattiamo con onore?» sbatté più volte le ciglia.  
«Tu!» l’indicò furioso. «Tu hai in mente qualcosa di losco, e io lo scoprirò!»  
«Io non ho in mente proprio un bel niente!» esclamò, fintamente offesa da quell’insinuazione. «Sei tu che non fai altro che pensare male di me!» piagnucolò.  
Nigel strinse le labbra e alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Adele!» disse infine. «Seguimi, devo parlarti da solo» ordinò.  
«Guarda che è la mia dama di compagnia, adesso!» obiettò Nicolette. «Non puoi privarmene quando ti pare e piace! Lei resta con me!»  
«Voglio solo parlare con lei!»  
«Dovrai riportarmela qui subito!» precisò.  
“Ma cosa sono? – pensò esasperata Adele. – Un pacco postale?”  
Nigel l’afferrò con forza per un braccio e la trascinò fuori, chiudendo la porta con un calcio.  
La condusse in silenzio lungo i corridoi del castello senza dire una parola, era ancora fremente. Da quando le aveva detto di essere un principe non le chiedeva mai niente: _ordinava_ senza porsi tanti scrupoli, ma la cosa stranamente non le dava troppo fastidio.  
Si fermarono in un angolo solo quando furono decisamente molto lontani dalla stanza di Nico. La guardò negli occhi, preoccupato.  
«Va tutto bene? Ti ha obbligata a fare qualcosa?»  
Non la stava più tenendo per un braccio ma, dal modo in cui la guardava, sentì che non aveva realmente smesso di tenerla stretta a sé. Deglutì nervosamente.  
«No» si ritrovò inspiegabilmente a mentire.  
«Meno male. Sai, mia sorella non è una cattiva persona, però…» e continuò a parlare, ma lei non lo ascoltò.  
Avrebbe voluto e dovuto dirgli dei piani di sua sorella, dirgli che doveva stare attento e anche tante altre cose che le pesarono di colpo sul cuore.  
 _Nigel._  
Cosa stava succedendo? Era perché lei stava provando con tutta se stessa a dimenticare un altro e quindi si stava buttando fra le sue braccia di proposito per farlo? Era perché in quel mondo si sentiva sola e la nostalgia di casa stava amplificando tutto, facendola attaccare così tanto a lui? O, più semplicemente, Nico l’aveva suggestionata?  
Sul fatto che le piaceva non c’erano dubbi, ma cos’altro stava succedendo da qualche parte dentro di lei?  
«Allora, posso stare tranquillo?» le chiese alla fine.  
«Sì» lo rassicurò, quasi sussurrando e abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Sei carina vestita da donna» nella sua voce percepì tutto il suo imbarazzo.  
«Grazie» riuscì a malapena a dire stridula, per poi schiarirsi la voce.  
«Anche se ti preferisco in abiti maschili: sembri più… più te stessa, più a tuo agio».  
«Penso di poter dire lo stesso di te con abiti popolani» ammise, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Ti riaccompagno da Nico, credo a momenti ci metterà alle calcagna le sue spie, pur di riportarti da lei».  
«Già» e lo seguì timidamente. Quanta strada avevano fatto? Prima non si era accorta che l’aveva portata _così tanto_ lontana da Nico.  
Arrivati davanti alla porta della stanza di Nico, si salutarono con un cenno del capo.  
«Credo proprio che adesso ci vedremo molto spesso in giro» le disse sorridendo nostalgico, come se la cose gli facesse male.  
Quando rientrò nella stanza, Nico e le sue serve le furono subito addosso, entusiaste.  
«E allora?»  
Adele storse la bocca.  
«E allora niente!» sbuffò. «Non è successo nulla, chiaro? E dammi un buon motivo per cui io dovrei fare quel che dici!» ringhiò.  
«Oh, vedrai!» Nico la fissò sicura di sé. «Ti darò moltissimi motivi per farlo!» altra risata inquietante.

 

Nico le impartì lezioni di ballo e di equitazione, la sfiancò letteralmente: quando la sera poggiava la testa sul cuscino si addormentava subito.  
Capitava che a pranzo o a cena – aveva l’onore di mangiare col principe e la principessa – Nigel le domandasse se fosse libera nel pomeriggio o in mattinata. Era sempre Nico a rispondere per lei, battendola sul tempo, dicendo che aveva preso già un impegno che non poteva assolutamente disdire. La cosa irritava moltissimo sia lei che Nigel: lei perché l’infastidiva moltissimo che fosse qualcun altro a decidere del suo tempo, e perché non sopportava che Nico provasse a far sentire la sua mancanza a Nigel; Nigel perché… perché Nico era insopportabile, ecco, non trovava altre spiegazioni, al momento.  
«Presto ci sarà la giostra annuale» l’informò Nico, mentre con Tosca e Gertrude andavano sul retro del castello, presso le stalle, «che mio fratello non perde da cinque anni consecutivi».  
«Però!» si meravigliò.  
«È un vero guerriero, un ottimo duellante, raramente perde un torneo. E poi è anche molto orgoglioso. In occasione della giostra, Savinia sarà colma di giovani e impavidi cavalieri decisamente _prestanti…_ » le rivolse un’occhiata saputa. «Tu mi capisci, vero?» Adele aggrottò la fronte.  
«Credo di sì».  
«Tuttavia, non ci saranno solo cavalieri, ma anche molte, molte Lady: sorelle o cugine di Sir che vogliono mettersi in gioco. Lo sai che fra non molto mio fratello dovrà scegliere la sua futura sposa, vero?»  
«Sì» deglutì.  
«Due settimane dopo il torneo ci sarà un ballo, alla fine di cui Nigel dovrà obbligatoriamente scegliere pubblicamente la sua futura moglie: è la sua ultima possibilità, considerando la sua età. Inoltre, sarebbe un disonore troppo grande per lui non scegliere una sposa, e in tutta onestà, per quanto io desideri il trono, non voglio nemmeno che mio fratello perda l’onore». Le sembrò sincera, per quanto fosse realmente possibile.  
«Comunque» proseguì Nico, «come forse avrai intuito, molte dame, con la scusa di accompagnare fratelli, padri, zii e cugini, si fermeranno qui fino al ballo in questione, e approfitteranno del torneo per tifare, sostenere e corteggiare spudoratamente Nigel» si fermò, si girò e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Mia cara Adele» continuò, «volevi un buon motivo per giocare al mio gioco? Ecco il primo: tu vedrai decine e decine di giovani donne gironzolare intorno a Nigel, spingendolo a scegliere una di loro, ma tu saprai resistere? Saprai restar ferma a guardare, o la gelosia ti farà perdere ogni inibizione e acconsentirai, anche involontariamente, di fare il mio gioco?»  
 _Bastarda._ Era qualcosa di infinitamente più sottile di una minaccia.  
Adele preferì non risponderle, fece una smorfia disgustata, sollevò la gonna con una mano e fece per andar via.  
«Ah, dimenticavo!» le urlò dietro. «In quella direzione ci sono mio fratello e i suoi amici cavalieri che si stanno allenando!»  
Troppo tardi: svoltò l’angolo e si ritrovò davanti Nigel impegnato in un duello, accaldato, sudato, entusiasta e più raggiante che mai.  
Né lui né i suoi compagni si accorsero della sua presenza, e lei restò ferma come un baccalà a guardarlo. Perché era davvero bellissimo con la spada in mano, con lo sguardo deciso e perso nel furore di una battaglia contro più compagni.  
Nico le aveva teso una trappola. La principessa la raggiunse con le sue serve.  
«Così tanti cavalieri che duellano _sudati_ sotto il sole: è uno spettacolo meraviglioso, nevvero?» le sussurrò all’orecchio.  
Un compagno di Nigel si accorse di loro e arrossì.  
«Principessa Nicolette! Lady Adele!» Nigel si bloccò improvvisamente e si girò nella direzione verso cui l’amico stava guardando.  
«Lady Adele?» disse meravigliato. E il piatto di una spada gli arrivò sulla spalla. Si accasciò a terra gemendo di dolore.  
«Sua Altezza! Sua Altezza!» urlò il colpevole. «Mi perdoni, non avevo visto che si era distratto!»  
Senza pensarci due volte, Adele si sollevò la gonna e corse da lui. S’inginocchiò a terra e aiutò il ragazzo che aveva colpito Nigel per sbaglio a togliergli lo spallaccio.  
«Riesce a muovere la spalla, Altezza?» gli domandò, attenendosi al protocollo, visto che erano davanti a tutti. Lui la guardò dolorante ma meravigliato.  
«Cos… cosa ci fai tu qui?»  
«A saperlo!» sbuffò stanca. «Su, si appoggi a me: la porto nelle sue stanze e faccio chiamare qualcuno che controlli il colpo» l’aiutò a rialzarsi.  
«Ma sto bene!» protestò. «Ho preso solo un brutto colpo».  
«È stramazzato al suolo!» ribatté duramente. «Poche ciance e mi segua!» sentenziò furiosa, mettendosi intorno alle spalle un braccio di Nigel.  
Si accorse che tutto intorno stava improvvisamente regnando uno strano silenzio: alzò lo sguardo e vide che gli altri cavalieri li stavano osservando letteralmente basiti, a bocca aperta.  
Forse era stata un tantino irruente con _Sua Altezza._  
«Ehm, porto Sua Altezza nelle sue stanze» disse imbarazzata. «Qualcuno chiami un… cerusico? Un… guaritore? Un… medico? Un… _qualcuno che guarisce altre persone_ , insomma» concluse, indecisa su quale fosse il termine giusto in quel mondo. Uno dei cavalieri le annuì, e andò via.  
Quando passò davanti a Nico e le sue serve, vide che la stavano guardando soddisfatte. Avrebbe voluto ringhiare.  
Aiutò Nigel a sdraiarsi sul letto.  
«Davvero, Adele, non c’è bisogno di…»  
«Oh, sta’ zitto!» lo fermò, cacciandogli un cuscino sotto la testa. Fece un gran sospiro e si sedette al suo fianco, sul letto.  
«Ma cosa ci facevi ai nostri allenamenti per il torneo?» domandò, perplesso.  
«Nico ha voluto farmi vedere i vostri preparativi: dice che la città si riempirà di bei cavalieri _prestanti_ ». Nigel si passò la mano sul volto.  
«E lei come sempre non perderà tempo a farli cadere tutti ai suoi piedi».  
«Ognuno hai suoi passatempi».  
«Non la giustificare, ti prego! Già è nauseante il modo in cui si è impadronita di tutto il tuo tempo!»  
 _Ecco._  
«Guarda che non mi pesa stare con lei, in fondo mi sta insegnando molte cose: adesso so quasi cavalcare, sai?» Nigel non la stava guardando.  
«Prima non avevi questo odore» commentò, assente.  
«Eh? Che odore?» annusò se stessa.  
«Profumi di fiori».  
«Sì, in effetti preferisco i profumi speziati o agrodolci, ma c’è da dire che prima mi lavavo di meno, da Maestro Cosmo, quindi…»  
«Preferivo tutto com’era prima».  
Smise di blaterare e guardò il profilo di Nigel: era un ragazzo molto possessivo, Nico aveva tenuto moltissimo in considerazione questo suo difetto “impadronendosi” di lei. Quelli erano solo i primi risultati. Decise di cambiare discorso.  
«Nigel, continui a non aver nessuna idea su chi scegliere come moglie?» il ragazzo schioccò la lingua con espressione stizzita.  
«Considerando le doti che dovrebbe avere una regina, credo che dovrò scegliere Arabelle di Castaldia».  
«Uh, e com’è?» lui aggrottò la fronte e sembrò rifletterci sopra.  
«Carina».  
«Hai deciso che forse sposerai lei, ma non sai nemmeno definirla?» lo schernì; il principe sbuffò.  
«Diciamo che è una _Principessa Rosa_ : riservata, timida, introversa, sensibile, piccola, bionda e con gli occhi azzurri. Dicono che sia anche molto brava nel ricamo».  
«La vedo proprio bene con te» e non riuscì ad impedirsi di dirlo in modo sarcastico. Lui rise.  
«Ma è il tipo di donna che il popolo vorrebbe vedere al mio fianco, e del resto, se mai esternassi il mio carattere senza freni, non credo che sarei ancora così benvoluto dal popolo. Vedi, io non sono fatto per regnare: finché si tratta della Guardia Reale so perfettamente come gestire i miei uomini, ma perché siamo tutti insieme, perché siamo _un gruppo_. Non credo di poter essere il solo capo di un’intera popolazione» gesticolò come a voler allontanare da sé quel pensiero.  
«Nico sarebbe molto felice di sentirti dire questo!»  
«Oh, Nico lo sa!» sorrise furbo. «Ma non possiamo far niente entrambi. Vorrei solamente che lei fosse meno testarda su questo punto: sta iniziando a rendersi ridicola agli occhi del Gran Consiglio e del popolo con le sue teorie, non va bene».  
Adele ricordò che Nico aveva affermato di non volere che suo fratello perdesse l’onore: comprese che i due fossero in fondo più legati di quello che davano a vedere.  
«Ammetto che quando tornerò nel mio mondo, un po’ mi mancherete» sorrise malinconicamente.  
«Non hai mai pensato di restare?» la guardò negli occhi.  
«Io non appartengo a questo posto» asserì sicura.  
«E se…» bussarono alla porta: era il cerusico.  
Adele fece un inchino e andò via. Una volta uscita fuori, poggiò la schiena contro la porta e sospirò alzando gli occhi al soffitto.

 

Seduta sul letto di Nico, osservava come Tosca e Gertrude spazzolassero i capelli della principessa, preparandola per la notte.  
«Nigel sceglierà Arabelle di Castaldia» le riferì. Nico alzò gli occhi.  
«Cielo! Fra tante donne possibili perché mai la più moscia di tutte?! Non la voglio come cognata!»  
«Ma non potresti almeno aiutarlo a scegliere una moglie? Non so, magari dagli qualche consiglio».  
«È quello che sto facendo!» e la guardò come se avesse appena detto un’assurdità. «Lo sto spingendo fra le tue braccia: gli sto suggerendo una moglie!»  
«Io e tuo fratello abbiamo entrambi dei caratteri molto forti: non credo che staremmo bene insieme!»  
«E se fosse invece questo il vostro punto di forza?»  
Adele sbuffò innervosita.  
«Basta, per questa sera ne ho abbastanza! Buonanotte!» salutò la principessa e le serve e andò via, sentendo le loro risatine alle sue spalle.  
Doveva trovare un modo per far capire a Nigel quanto lei fosse legata al suo mondo, che alla fine sarebbe tornata lì e che quindi non sarebbe mai nato niente fra loro… per quanto potesse essere qualcosa di così allettante per entrambi.  
Prese il lettore mp3 e la sua agenda, si fece coraggio e si recò alla porta di Nigel. Salutò con un timido cenno del capo le due guardie alla porta.  
«Volete essere annunciata a Sua Altezza, Lady Adele?» le domandò cortesemente uno dei soldati.  
«Sì, grazie».  
Il soldato bussò, entrò nella stanza e meno di un minuto dopo la fece entrare in camera.  
Nigel non era ancora in camicia da notte, e nell’aria c’era odore di inchiostro – stava scrivendo – e di muschio bianco – il suo profumo. Si accorse che era la prima volta che si trovava in un posto così _suo_.  
«Volevi parlarmi?» le chiese, improvvisamente preoccupato.  
«Ecco io… considerando che Nico non ci lascia mai da soli di giorno, ho pensato che almeno la notte non ci avrebbe disturbato!» sul viso di Nigel comparve un sorriso.  
«Giusta osservazione!»  
«Ho portato delle cose del mio mondo da farti vedere!»  
«Sediamoci!» l’invitò a seguirlo ad un tavolo.  
Aprì l’agenda, dove fortunatamente aveva tenuto una penna come segnalibro, prima di metterla nello zaino per la partenza. Tolse il tappo dalla penna e gliela mostrò.  
«Questa è una penna» esordì mettendogliela sotto gli occhi, «è l’equivalente di una piuma intinta nell’inchiostro, solo che ha già l’inchiostro dentro, è più pratica! Guarda!» tracciò delle linee su una pagina a caso dell’agenda e poi gliela porse.  
Nigel la fissò sorridendo incuriosito.  
«A quanto ho capito, nel vostro mondo avete semplificato molte cose» osservò.  
«Beh, sì! In cambio, però, ne abbiamo complicato molte altre».  
«Per esempio?»  
«I rapporti umani. Alle volte, semplificare le cose, vuol dire abbattere facilmente molti muri che di certo prima erano stati degli ostacoli, ma che, a via di provare a superarli, forse ci avrebbero aiutato a conoscere molte cose, e soprattutto a comprendere meglio molte persone».  
«Cosa ti fa pensare questo?» Adele scrollò le spalle.  
«Vedi, sono qui solo da qualche settimana, eppure ho avuto modo di conoscere Tarqui e il Maestro Cosmo in un modo totalmente diverso, rispetto a come sarebbe stato se li avessi conosciuti nel mio mondo: da me il tempo scorre in modo molto più veloce, conosci le persone e ti ritrovi per forza di cose a dover decidere in tempi brevi se vale davvero la pena conoscerle meglio; qui invece il tempo è molto più diluito. Ovviamente, entrambe le cose hanno anche degli aspetti negativi: se nel primo caso finisci col sbagliare scartando una persona, nel secondo finisci col conoscere poche persone e quando non ci sono… ti ritrovi spaesato» si accorse di stare ammettendo di come non si trovasse bene al castello, e Nigel dovette intuirlo.  
«Vorresti tornare da Maestro Cosmo e il suo apprendista» era un’affermazione.  
«La vita qui al castello non fa per me» alzò le spalle, prese la penna dalle mani di Nigel e iniziò a scarabocchiare distrattamente sull’agenda. «E c’è da dire che il più delle volte mi sembra di essere impazzita: è tutto così diverso dal mio mondo, mi mancano così tanto le mie abitudini, le persone che amo… perfino la tecnologia del mio mondo!»  
«Tecnologia?» si accigliò.  
«Sì, le cose in cui noi siamo più progrediti… come la penna!» gliela indicò. «O questo!» prese il lettore mp3 e mise un auricolare nel suo orecchio e l’altro in quello del principe.  
«Con questo posso ascoltare la musica del mio mondo» gli disse. «Ascolta!»  
Quando l’accese, però, il ragazzo sussultò spaventato.  
«Oddio, scusa! Ho dimenticato il volume troppo alto!» abbassò il volume mentre lui la fissava stordito tastando l’auricolare, e provò a cercare nella playlist qualcosa dal ritmo un po’ più lento, giusto per non sconvolgerlo ulteriormente.  
Nigel posò una mano sulla sua.  
«Parlami ancora del tuo mondo» l’incoraggiò, «magari parlandone ne sentirai meno la nostalgia e starai meglio».  
Alzò gli occhi e li fissò nei suoi: si sentì invasa dall’affetto che lui nutriva per lei. Un tipo di affetto simile a come dovevano apparire i suoi occhi celesti: apparentemente freddi, quasi ambigui, come al confine fra due cose diverse, eppure incredibilmente espressivi, se si andava più a fondo.  
Il tempo dilatato di quel mondo li aveva aiutati a costruire un legame più che piacevole, ed imprevedibile.  
«Sì» sgusciò la mano da sotto la sua e prese le foto.  
«Nel mio mondo» gli disse porgendogli le foto, «c’è un piccolo marchingegno che ti permette di fissare su carta dei momenti: produce dei ritratti, diciamo, ma in pochissimi secondi e con molta meno fatica! Questi sono i miei genitori e mio fratello» glieli indicò. Nigel osservò le foto rapito.  
«Cielo! Fare dei ritratti così dev’essere una cosa meravigliosa, che colori! E sembrano delle riproduzioni molto fedeli!»  
«Lo sono!» gli passò altre foto. «Questi sono i miei amici, io vivo con loro, non con i miei». Nigel si sorprese.  
«Davvero? Che cosa strana, come mai? Hai litigato con i tuoi genitori?» Adele sorrise e scrollò la testa.  
«No! Studio in un città molto lontana dalla mia, così vivo lì, non con i miei, e per risparmiare condivido la casa con altri ragazzi nella mi stessa situazione: lo facciamo in tantissimi, è una cosa molto comune da me». Nigel sorrise ironico.  
«Qui sarebbe una cosa disdicevole!»  
«Lo so!» rise anche lei. «E poi, ti devo assolutamente raccontare questo, resterai a bocca aperta: quando sono stata trasportata qui, io ero su un aereo!»  
«Che cos’è un aereo?»  
«È un mezzo di trasporto fatto così» inizio a disegnarlo sull’agenda, «e, praticamente, vola».  
«Vola?» si sorprese, impaurito.  
«Sì!» rise. «Lo sapevo che ti avrebbe fatto questo effetto! Ora ti spiego, seguimi…» e iniziò a spiegargli i misteri dell’aero, dell’aeroporto e di cosa succede quando smarriscono un bagaglio.

 

Effettivamente la notte Nico non li avrebbe mai disturbati, e per molti notti i loro incontri si susseguirono. I risultati non si fecero attendere: entrambi ormai erano in balia dei colpi di sonno, e non facevano altro che sbadigliare.  
A colazione, fra uno sbadiglio e l’altro, si scambiavano sguardi complici e divertiti, non appena Nico non li guardava. Nigel aveva anche iniziato a darle dei calci da sotto il tavolo – erano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra.  
«…e questo pomeriggio Tarquinio verrà a trovarti!» le annunciò con enfasi Nico, spalmando del burro su una fetta di pane.  
«Ahia!» gemette di dolore a bassa voce, chinandosi a massaggiarsi una gamba sotto il tavolo, mentre Nigel si metteva una mano sulla bocca per trattenere una risata. «Tarquinio? Uh, è da tanto che non lo vedo! Che bello!»  
«Una fantastica notizia, nevvero?» si rivolse al fratello. «Quindi, Nigel caro, capirai che Adele purtroppo non può venire a cavalcare con te, spiacente!»  
«Sarà per la prossima volta!» sospirò, fingendosi corrucciato e incassando alla meglio un calcio di Adele. «Adesso vado agli allenamenti. Buona giornata, ragazze!» si alzò, fece un breve inchino e andò via.  
«Hai visto che occhiaie che ha?» mormorò Nico ad Adele. «Sicuramente passa le notti a pensare a te, invece che dormire!»  
«Non dire fesserie!» mugugnò a bocca piena.  
«Ma ha sonno! Ed è così pallido e con le occhiaie…» osservò.  
«Potrebbe anche essere in ansia per il torneo».  
«Il principe Nigel di Darvin in ansia per un torneo? Naaah!» gesticolò. «Non è proprio il tipo! Anche se mi preoccupa il fatto che da un po’ non smani più per vederti…» s’imbronciò.  
«Magari è perché non è come pensavi, non è innamorato di me!» disse trionfante, addentando una fetta di pane.  
«Io invece credo che si sia già arreso a non averti con sé: ecco perché il piano non funziona più! Dobbiamo cambiare strategia!» ad Adele andò il boccone di traverso; Nico le diede dei piccoli colpi sulla schiena, persa nei suoi progetti.  
«E cosa intendi fare, adesso?» domandò tossendo.  
«Credo che dovremo fare in modo che lui ti veda dappertutto, perché _tu sarai_ dappertutto!»  
Adele si mise una mano sugli occhi.  
«Oh mio Dio, Nico!»

 

Erano seduti sull’enorme letto di Nigel, con i cuscini dietro la schiena, e lei gli stava raccontando del tipo di gente che si può trovare sugli autobus – aveva anche disegnato un autobus su una pergamena col carboncino.  
«Vedi?» gli disse, indicandogli la porta centrale. «Ad esempio qui ci sto sempre io, faccio parte di quel tipo di persone a cui non importa a quale fermata scenderanno: devono stare costantemente vicino all’uscita!» Nigel rise.  
«Ma perché?!»  
«Non lo so» si mise nell’atto di reggersi all’asta centrale della porta dell’autobus, «mi dà una certa sicurezza, devo stare sempre vicina all’uscita. Metti che l’autobus si riempie e non riesco ad arrivare alla porta in tempo? Se sbaglio fermata è un guaio! Mi fa quasi lo stesso effetto di spingere il carrello della spesa al supermercato! No… a pensarci bene spingere il carrello al supermercato mi fa lo stesso effetto di tenere il telecomando del televisore in mano».  
Nigel si stava rotolando nel letto in preda alle risate.  
«Cielo! Mi piacerebbe proprio vederti in un supermercato con un carrello fra le mani!»  
«Guarda che sono anche pericolosa con un carrello in mano: non sai quante volte mi sono scontrata con altri carrelli facendo manovre! Meno male che non ho la patente per l’automobile!»  
Nigel si riprese e la guardò semiserio in faccia.  
«Comunque» sospirò, «potrei anche istituire un servizio pubblico simile qui, sai?»  
«Un calesse pubblico?» si sorprese.  
«Perché no?» alzò le spalle. «Il passeggero pagherà solo la biada per i cavalli, sarà un trasporto dai margini della foresta al mercato». Lo guardò interdetta.  
«È un’idea balzana».  
«Io dico che è geniale!» protestò. «Non tutti hanno un cavallo! È troppo avanti come idea!»  
« _Troppo avanti?!_ » rise scrollando la testa. «Da quando parli così? Stare con me ti sta facendo davvero male!»  
«Dici?» la guardò con una strana luce negli occhi.  
Inaspettatamente, le mise le mani sui fianchi, spingendola ad avvicinarsi bruscamente a lui. Si trovò a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.  
«Nigel…» provò a dire; le mise un dito sulle labbra.  
«Ssst! Voglio riprovarci… come l’altra sera alla festa…»  
Quando sentì le labbra di Nigel sulle sue, chiuse gli occhi e non pensò più a niente. Non pensò a Nico e ai suoi piani, non pensò a cosa l’aspettava nel suo mondo, non pensò che presto si sarebbero separati.  
La dolcezza di quel bacio spazzò via ogni possibile freno e si ritrovò a stringersi a lui e ad accarezzargli i capelli: era un gioco pericoloso quello, lo sapeva benissimo.  
«Nigel…» provò ancora a parlare, separandosi appena dalla sua bocca; lui provò a zittirla baciandola di nuovo. «No, Nigel, ascolta: noi due dobbiamo parlare». Il ragazzo sospirò, stanco.  
«Di cosa?» Adele si grattò la testa.  
«Immagino che tu sappia quanto tua sorella aspiri al trono, no?» Nigel fece un sorriso amaro.  
«Lo sanno anche i muri» e così dicendo staccò le mani dai suoi fianchi: le sembrò di sentire improvvisamente freddo.  
«Vuole che ti faccia innamorare di me, al punto tale da spingerti a seguirmi nel mio mondo. Così le lascerai il trono libero» confessò tutto di un fiato.  
Vide la sua espressione irrigidirsi.  
«Mi dispiace che ti abbia coinvolta in una cosa simile».  
«Nigel, non capisci? Se non ci lascia mai da soli è perché vuole farti ingelosire». Il principe si coprì il volto con una mano.  
«Ha molta importanza questo, ormai?»  
«Nigel…»  
«Non far finta di non aver capito» l’ammonì, facendo un sorriso sarcastico. «Mi sento ridicolo».  
«Ma non devi!»  
Nigel si puntellò sui gomiti e la guardò dritto negli occhi.  
«Ah, no? Non mi ero mai innamorato in vita mia, poi improvvisamente piove dal cielo una ragazza diversa dalle altre, una ragazza misteriosa che si traveste da uomo e attira tutta la mia curiosità» la guardò come fosse arrabbiato con lei. «A te non è mai importato nulla di chi fossi, mi hai sempre trattato come un tuo pari, mi dici sempre quello che pensi e non ti aspetti da me qualcosa che non sono. Non avrei mai creduto che sarei stato così bene con una donna. Non m’importava chi eri, davvero, io ti avrei scelta comunque per il solo motivo che eri diversa dalle altre, mi bastava solo questo, poi forse, chissà, mi sarei anche innamorato di te. Ed infine, ho scoperto chi eri, e che non avrei potuto tenerti con me».  
«Nigel…»  
«No! Fammi finire!» l’indicò furioso. «Da quando ti ho baciata non riesco a togliermi di dosso il tuo odore, mi sembra di sentirlo ovunque, rivivo quella scena almeno una decina di volte al giorno, e il fatto che tu adesso viva al castello non mi aiuta di certo. Eppure non posso sceglierti per me. Alla luce di tutto questo, cosa vuoi che me ne importi dei piani di mia sorella? Avrei voluto non conoscere mai l’amore, avevi ragione tu: si passa tutta la vita a domandarsi come sia, e poi ci si chiede perché mai si è perso così tanto tempo a desiderare una cosa che fa così male».  
«Mi dispiace, Nigel» non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo oltre. «Se posso fare qualcosa, io…»  
«Non tornare nel tuo mondo» le disse, privo di espressioni.  
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sbalordita da quella richiesta assurda.  
«Cosa?! Non puoi chiedermi una cosa simile, Nigel!»  
«Perché ti mancherebbe per sempre la tua famiglia o perché sei ancora innamorata di quell’altro?»  
Adele si alzò dal letto, furibonda.  
«Tu! Tu, razza di principe senza né arte né parte, sei solo capace di ordinare, vero? Cosa credi, che se tu mi ordinerai di non andar via io lo farò?»  
«Sì» la sfidò con lo sguardo. Adele sgranò ancor di più gli occhi.  
«Guarda che né questo né nessun altro mondo gira intorno a te! Io non farò mai quel che tu ordini! Perché mai dovrei restare per te?» Nigel si alzò dal letto.  
«Perché nessuno dei due ha trovato finora nel suo mondo qualcuno d’amare, potrebbe non essere un caso, no?»  
«Dio mio, Nigel! Sii più razionale!» si esasperò.  
«Nessuno dei due è razionale, siamo entrambe due persone ciniche e impulsive!» Adele provò a calmarsi.  
«Senti, tu non sai nemmeno se sei davvero innamorato di me, ci conosciamo solamente da quasi due mesi! È la prima volta che provi qualcosa di simile, forse ti stai semplicemente lasciando coinvolgere troppo! Trovati un’altra ragazza: penso che anche questo mondo sia pieno di ragazze migliori di me! Oppure prova ad innamorarti di Arabelle, già che ci sei!»  
Nigel la guardò improvvisamente serio.  
«Vuoi ancora fare qualcosa per me?» le chiese.  
«Sì».  
«E allora stai lontana da me, il più lontana possibile».  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa di molto brutto, del genere che lei sarebbe andata molto lontana, ma lui sarebbe andato a ‘fanculo, però si morse le labbra, lo guardò furente e andò via sbattendo la porta.

 

Nico stava blaterando di qualcosa di completamente inutile spazzolandosi i capelli, mentre lei, seduta sul letto della principessa, dondolava nervosamente un piede mordendosi l’interno della bocca.  
Nigel era innamorato di lei, e la cosa la stava rendendo più confusa del previsto.  
Era come se nella sua mente l’immagine di Marco si fosse fatta meno nitida e vi si fosse sovrapposta quella di Nigel. Si chiedeva seriamente se questo stesse succedendo perché in quel mondo si sentiva sola, perché aveva bisogno di qualcuno e perché, da sempre in fondo, aveva bisogno di essere amata.  
Però, chi non ha bisogno di essere amato? È facile restare coinvolti quando ci si sente amati, no? Poteva anche darsi che Nigel la stesse influenzando. E non dovevano mai più baciarsi, mai più. Tuttavia, dubitava che dopo la sera precedente sarebbe risuccesso, ma misteriosamente la cosa le provocava un dolore sordo, come una piccola puntura al cuore, anche se non abbastanza forte da far fuoriuscire del sangue.  
Riemerse dai suoi pensieri e tornò ad ascoltare Nico.  
«Penso che adesso la strategia vincente sia proprio stargli appiccicata, Adele! Sì, sì! Dovrai stargli accanto e parlargli tanto di te e del tuo mondo!»  
«Parlargli tanto di me e del mio mondo?» mormorò quasi a se stessa.  
«Sì!» le annuì guardandola nel suo riflesso alla specchiera.  
Adele si coprì il volto con le mani e si chinò all’indietro sdraiandosi di colpo sul letto: era proprio quello che aveva fatto, le aveva parlato di lei e del suo mondo. Per molte notti.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Nigel era tornato ad essere con lei l’odioso ragazzo che aveva ricorso un bambino al mercato solo per una mela rubata.  
Si ricordò che Marina una volta le aveva detto che quando si è innamorati si diventa più belli e più buoni. Lei aveva ribattuto che si diventa anche molto più idioti. Tuttavia, Nigel era diventato molto più sopportabile quando stava con lei, e si era ritrovata a chiedersi se anche lei fosse diventata più sopportabile stando con lui.  
Non ci furono più le fughe notturne in camera sua, né i calci a colazione e gli sguardi ammiccanti per i corridoi del castello, e finì per sentirsi sempre più sola.  
Frustrata, indossò i suoi abiti maschili, si recò di nascosto nelle scuderie e cavalcò fino a casa del Maestro Cosmo e di Tarqui: dopo quasi due mesi di lezioni doppie quotidiane di equitazione lo sapeva fare benissimo, oltre ad avere dolori dappertutto, osso sacro compreso.  
«Adele!» la salutò sorpreso Maestro Cosmo, uscendo di casa di corsa. «Bambina mia, cosa ti porta qui?» le domandò, accorato.  
Non l’aveva mai chiamata “bambina mia” prima di quella volta, neanche nel suo mondo qualcuno l’aveva mai chiamata così. Sicuramente perché lei detestava i nomignoli affettuosi e lo diceva sempre, ma in quel momento sentirsi chiamare così la ridusse in lacrime.  
Era in un mondo che non conosceva, che non le apparteneva e non le sarebbe mai appartenuto. Era lontana dalle persone care, sicura che loro non si ricordavano più di lei mentre lei le pensava tutti i santi giorni. Era come dentro una sorta di sogno o incubo, alle volte ancora indecisa se credere se fosse tutto vero o se fosse impazzita.  
E ora Nigel non le parlava più.  
Aveva bisogno di risanare un qualcosa che non sapeva definire: forse la sua esistenza in quel posto? O i suoi rapporti con le persone che vivevano lì? O il suo rapporto con _una_ persona che viveva lì? Perché il fragile equilibrio che la teneva lucida, nonostante la situazione assurda, si era spezzato, e aveva bisogno del calore di persone care. In quel mondo le uniche persone care erano Maestro Cosmo e Tarquinio.  
 _Bambina mia._  
Scese da cavallo lasciando le briglie a Tarqui, che si era precipitato fuori alle calcagna del Maestro, e piangendo e sentendosi parecchio stupida corse fra le braccia del mago.  
«Ho tanta voglia di tornare a casa, Cosmo! Ne ho bisogno!»  
Il vecchio la guardò commosso, la strinse a sé e le accarezzò la testa.  
«Ti farò tornare a casa, bambina mia, vedrai! Tornerai a casa, è una promessa».

 

La solita zuppa di legumi cucinata da Cosmo le sembrò molto più buona di quanto ricordasse, a pranzo. Stava ancora rastrellando le ultime cucchiate di zuppa dalla ciotola di coccio, quando Cosmo le fece la domanda che forse un po’ si aspettava.  
«Hai litigato col principe?»  
«Sì» rispose, incapace di mentire, anche perché non c’era alcuna traccia di rimprovero nel tono di voce del mago. Il vecchio sospirò.  
«Siete entrambi due gran belle teste dure» disse, battendo i pugni l’uno contro l’altro. Tarqui osservava la scena di sottecchi, molto più concentrato sulla sua ciotola e sull’unica fetta di pane che gli spettava secondo la dieta impostagli da Cosmo, che su quello che si stavano dicendo i due.  
«Mi ha più o meno ordinato di restare qui, di non tornare a casa» e a questa frase Tarqui alzò gli occhi dalla ciotola: fissò Adele, improvvisamente interessato all’argomento.  
«Che vuol dire che te l’ha più o meno ordinato?» incalzò Cosmo.  
«Mi ha chiesto di non andar via, e io a mia volta gli ho chiesto se per caso credeva che se me l’avesse ordinato io l’avrei fatto. Mi ha risposto di sì».  
Cosmo stava mangiando, ma a quell’ultima frase gli andò la cucchiaiata di traverso.  
«Il principe desidera che tu resti, quindi?» le disse, provando a ricomporsi pulendosi gli angoli della bocca con un tovagliolo.  
«Sì, ma, visto che non voglio obbedirgli, mi ha detto di stargli lontana» raccolse gli ultimi legumi e ingoiò l’ultima cucchiaiata, mentre Cosmo la fissava malinconicamente.  
«Il principe non è molto bravo a gestire i rapporti umani» l’informò.  
«Non me n’ero accorta» ironizzò.  
«Sai, è abituato a dare ordini».  
«Non mi ero accorta neanche di questo».  
«E perlopiù è circondato da uomini, ad esser sinceri è la prima volta che lo vedo insieme ad una donna: il principe è prima di tutto un uomo, ma conosce poco le vie di un animo di una donna. Ad esser sinceri» aggiunse distrattamente, «credo che sia anche colpa di sua sorella tutto questo: è l’unica donna con cui ha avuto più a che fare dopo la sua maturità, ed è una femmina troppo volubile…»  
«Non m’importa dei suoi traumi infantili!» borbottò. «Non può ordinarmi una cosa simile».  
«Teoricamente sì, perché è il principe, tecnicamente no».  
«Potrebbe rinchiuderla nelle segrete per non farla tornare indietro!» s’intromise Tarqui, impaurito e portandosi le mani sulle guance. Adele sussultò: era possibile. Cosmo inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Andiamo, non essere catastrofico come al solito, Tarquinio! Il principe non farebbe mai una cosa così crudele!»  
«In fondo gli ho disobbedito…» osservò Adele.  
«E ti sta già punendo, perché dovrebbe farlo ulteriormente?» le sorrise dandole dei buffetti sul braccio.  
Avrebbe voluto restare lì ancora per un po’, ma non aveva detto niente a nessuno al castello di questa sua fuga, quindi dopo pranzo dovette rientrare.  
Era già montata a cavallo, quando Cosmo si avvicinò a lei per dirle un’ultima cosa.  
«Per quanto possa valere» le disse, accarezzando il collo del cavallo, «quando la prima volta vi ho visti insieme, quella volta che lui ha scoperto chi eri e ti ha portata qui a casa a cavallo… beh, quella volta ho pensato che eravate molto belli insieme». Adele abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata.  
«Lo so» continuò il mago, «è solo il pensiero di un vecchio che ha visto crescere il suo principe quasi considerandolo un lontano nipote, e non vede l’ora di poterlo applaudire mentre presenta la sua regina dal balcone del castello. Però eravate belli, e allo stesso tempo ho pensato anche che fosse un peccato».  
«Cosa un peccato? Che dovessi andare via?»  
«No, che avreste sofferto entrambi».  
Adele sospirò e distolse ancora un volta lo sguardo.  
«Devo andare, adesso. Grazie ancora di tutto, Cosmo» gli porse la mano e lui gliela strinse fra le sue, baciandogliela come di solito faceva con le nobildonne. Le strappò un sorriso.  
Si sentì come ritemprata mentre cavalcava verso il castello, e i suoi pensieri corsero veloci a come affrontare le possibili ramanzine che le avrebbe fatto Nico.  
Quando però varcò il portone e sentì le guardie urlare “È TORNATA! È QUI!” e vide Nico e le sue serve al centro del cortile con l’aria sconvolta, capì di aver fatto un’immensa, grossissima _cazzata._  
«LADY ADELE!» gridò la principessa, andandole incontro mentre scendeva da cavallo; Tosca e Gertrude sembravano sostenerla come se potesse svenire da un momento all’altro. «Meno male che sta bene! Ma dov’era finita?»  
«I-io…» balbettò dispiaciuta. «Ero da Maestro Cosmo, sono incredibilmente mortificata di…» Nico l’afferrò per un abbraccio e si avvicinò al suo orecchio.  
«Gran bella mossa!» le sussurrò inaspettatamente soddisfatta. «Non immagini neanche in che stato hai ridotto Nigel, che ti dà per dispersa! Ha radunato tutti i cavalieri che sono già qui per il torneo per iniziare le tue ricerche, e io mi sono finta ancora più addolorata per condire il tutto!»  
«Ma cos…» provò a dire, con la testa che le girava, ma in quel momento vide arrivare alle spalle della principessa Nigel.  
Aveva l’aria stravolta, i suoi lineamenti non erano duri come quelli della mattina prima e non c’era più traccia di risentimento sul suo volto. Era seguito da un manipolo di cavalieri armati di tutto punto.  
Si fermò ad un passò da lei, l’osservò come a rassicurarsi che stesse bene; poi tornò a guardarla duramente come prima e la scosse afferrandola per le spalle.  
«Dov’era finita?!» urlò, dandole del lei come da protocollo, mentre tutti intorno si zittivano.  
«Ero da Maestro Cosmo» rispose atona.  
«E perché non ha avvertito nessuno di dove stava andando?!» la scrollò di nuovo.  
«Non credevo di dover fare richiesta prima di andar a far visita ad un amico» rispose sprezzante.  
Nigel sembrò seriamente sul punto di schiaffeggiarla, ma se l’avesse fatto lei gli avrebbe rifilato una ginocchiata fra le gambe.  
Nico dovette capire che stavano per picchiarsi selvaggiamente, perché ruppe l’atmosfera battendo le mani e sospirando rilassata.  
«Bene! Lady Adele è qui e sta bene, tutto risolto! Rientriamo al castello, che stasera ci sarà una bella festa per l’inizio del torneo! Su, su!» strattonò per una manica la ragazza e la trascinò con sé seguita da Tosca e Gertrude.  
«Ma non eri in pensiero per me?» domandò stupita a Nico, mentre chiudeva la porta della camera alle sue spalle.  
«Chi io?» si sorprese, sedendosi alla specchiera a rifarsi il trucco. «Mancavi tu e mancava un solo cavallo dalla scuderia, quello che usiamo per le lezioni e che quindi conosci meglio: era logico che fossi andata a farti una passeggiata, e l’unico posto che conosci bene è la casa del mago di corte!» Adele era sbalordita.  
«E non hai detto a Nigel di questa tua ipotesi?»  
«Certo che no!» si stizzì. «Era una buona possibilità per fargli capire quando tiene a te facendolo preoccupare per la tua incolumità! Ho fatto sparire altri cavalli dalla scuderia, per confondere un po’ i fatti, e ho dato l’allarme entrando nella sala in cui tutti i cavalieri erano riuniti e svenendo subito dopo. Sono molto brava a far finta di svenire, sai? Ho pure centrato le braccia del cavaliere più bello che c’era in sala» convenne con sé stessa con un certo compiacimento.  
Adele si coprì il volto con le mani.  
«Nico, sei impossibile!»  
«Non è vero!» protestò oltraggiata. «Tutti gli uomini mi adorano! E adesso togliti quei vestiti da uomo: dobbiamo prepararti per stasera! Credo che Sir Lance ti trovi interessante…» ammiccò.  
«Sir _chi_?» strillò, spalancando gli occhi.  
«Sir Lance» ripeté, «uno di quelli che hanno seguito mio fratello per cercarti! Gli ho parlato molto di te, è rimasto profondamente colpito dal tuo temperamento… ed è anche un bell’uomo, sai? Nigel non ne sarà contento!» si portò il dorso della mano contro la bocca, inclinò la testa e rise.  
Adele si portò di nuovo le mani sul viso.  
«Voglio morire!»

 

Nico le annunciò con enfasi che per tutte le prossime feste le avrebbe fatto indossare dei corpetti che avrebbero messo in risalto il suo seno prosperoso; lei ribatté che almeno non la facesse girare con le tette di fuori.  
Per quella serata la principessa scelse per lei un vestito bordeaux, con un corpetto che si stringeva sopra una sottile camiciola bianca molto scollata. Le sistemò le pieghe della gonna ampia, girandole intorno soddisfatta.  
«Il rosso di quest’abito farà girare la testa a molti uomini, stasera! Nigel non ne sarà felice!» ancora una volta rise in quel modo che Adele stava cominciando seriamente ad odiare.  
Adele tirò su la gonna con una mano per camminare meglio, e uscì dalla stanza decisa a non stare fra le grinfie della principessa un solo minuto di più.  
Uscì sul balcone sbuffando, contemplò la luna crescente chiedendosi se anche nel suo mondo si vedesse così, in quel momento.  
«È una serata molto piacevole, vero?»  
Sentendo alle sue spalle quella voce da uomo maturo, si voltò accigliandosi: era stato un uomo molto somigliante a Babbo Natale, forse meno panciuto, a parlare.  
«Sì» rispose vaga, «c’è un venticello fresco abbastanza piacevole». Il vecchio le assentì.  
Reggeva un calice pieno di vino con una mano completamente inanellata; si chiese come potesse muovere le dita con delle pietre preziose così enormi sopra.  
«Lady Adele, suppongo» disse, iniziando a sorseggiare il vino.  
«Sì, con chi ho il piacere di parlare?» domandò, perplessa.  
«Oh, sono soltanto uno stupido vecchio!» le sorrise bonariamente gesticolando. «L’ho vista troppo malinconica e mi sono chiesto se per caso qualche giovane l’avesse disturbata…» Gli sorrise: gli sembrò innocuo e gentile, forse soltanto curioso.  
«Come faceva a sapere il mio nome?» l’uomo le indicò la testa.  
«I capelli, ragazza mia, sono molto corti: mi hanno detto che lei è l’unica a portarli così corti».  
«Li preferisco così» ammise, sistemandosi un ciuffo sulla fronte; lui assentì.  
«Le donano».  
«Padre!» sentì cinguettare Nico.  
Quando la vide correre verso il vecchio, il mondo intorno a lei girò intorno vorticosamente: _quello era il re di Darvin?_  
«Sei splendida stasera, Nicolette» le disse affettuosamente il re. Nico gli strinse le mani fra le proprie.  
«Grazie, padre! Vedo che avete già conosciuto Lady Adele: non la trovate anche voi meravigliosa?»  
Padre e figlia si voltarono a guardarla contemporaneamente, e lei si sentì sprofondare.  
«Sì, lo trovo» e le sorrise ancora una volta.  
Adele, inspiegabilmente, sentì fosse il caso di fare un piccolo inchino per ringraziarlo.  
«Entriamo, adesso?» propose il re, porgendo il braccio alla figlia; lei squittì di sì, e Adele li seguì profondamente in soggezione.  
Nigel doveva essere già entrato in sala, perché l’annunciatore prima gridò il nome della principessa con “Lady Adele di Burundi” – “ _Che Dio benedica l’Africa!_ ”, pensò in quel momento Adele – e poi annunciò l’ingresso del re.  
Non vide subito Nigel, ma Nico la costrinse a seguirla mentre la guidava verso il piccolo drappello di cavalieri fra cui poteva nascondersi il principe.  
Quando Nico individuò il fratello, si risistemò il corpetto e in pompa magna si avvicinò a lui e ai suoi compagni.  
«Buonasera, miei prodi cavalieri!» esordì.  
Nigel stava bevendo del vino e non la salutò nemmeno, gli altri uomini s’inchinarono.  
«Principessa Nicolette, Lady Adele…» mormorò qualcuno, salutandole.  
All’udire il suo nome, Nigel alzò gli occhi dal vino: quando la vide gli andò il sorso di traverso e dovette sputare dentro al calice.  
«Fratello!» esclamò Nico, fingendosi preoccupata. «State bene?»  
«Magnificamente» riuscì a rispondere fra un colpo di tosse e l’altro. Tosca e Gertrude risero alle spalle della principessa, Adele trovò le punte delle proprie scarpe molto belle da guardare.  
«Principessa! Che piacere rivederla, come state?»  
Era stato qualcuno con un pesante accento spagnolo a parlare, e sbarrò gli occhi quando vide un cavaliere molto bello e dalla pelle abbronzata salutare con un profondo inchino Nico.  
«Sir Lance! Siete proprio un adulatore!» l’accusò bonariamente Nico con fare civettuolo.  
Sir Lance, dopo aver baciato la mano di Nico, alzò lo sguardo verso di lei: probabilmente le fece un’intera radiografia.  
Deglutì nervosamente. _Maledetta Nico._  
«Lei è la nostra Lady Adele!» la presentò Nico con enfasi. Adele allungò educatamente la mano affinché lui gliela baciasse.  
«Lieto di vedere che sta bene» le disse dopo il baciamano, «oggi pomeriggio siamo stati tutti molto in pensiero per lei».  
«Sì, sto bene» farfugliò.  
«Noto che portate i capelli corti, e indossavate degli abiti maschili oggi, quando siete tornata al castello. Siete uno spirito indomito?»  
«Così dicono» ridacchiò istericamente.  
«Apprezzo le donne dallo spirito indomito» le sorrise maliziosamente.  
E la voce di Nigel tuonò all’improvviso.  
«Vino!» ordinò, alzando il calice vuoto in direzione di un servo, che venne subito a servirlo per poi sgattaiolare via una volta fatto il suo dovere.  
«Mi dispiace enormemente di avervi fatto preoccupare tutti» si scusò, facendo un breve inchino. Sir Lance agitò la mano.  
«Non si preoccupi, l’importante è che non sia successo niente! Va spesso a cavalcare da sola?»  
«Sì, mi piace».  
«E si inoltra anche nella foresta?»  
«A volte» ammise.  
«E non avete paura?»  
«Dei lupi?»  
«Anche, ma soprattutto dei briganti» le disse con aria preoccupata. «Una così giovane e bella Lady come lei non può andare senza scorta nella foresta, potrebbe essere pericoloso».  
«Lo terrò presente» e inclinò appena la testa verso lui.  
«Nei prossimi giorni, se vuole, posso scortarla io personalmente nella foresta».  
«VINO!» urlò ancora una volta Nigel, facendola sussultare, e subito un servo corse da lui.  
«Non si preoccupi, Sir Lance, chiederò alla Guardia Reale, nel caso: non vorrei disturbarla troppo».  
«Oh, ma non sarebbe nessun disturbo, per me!» la rassicurò affabile.  
«Dico davvero» gli sorrise, decisa a rifiutare l’offerta e sollevando appena la gonna per andar via, «presso la Guardia Reale c’è chi mi ha avvertito dei lupi e sa difendermi perfino dai serpenti. E ora, se volete scusarmi…»  
S’inchinò e andò via. Di sottecchi vide Nigel appoggiato al muro con la coppa sospesa davanti alla bocca: aveva gli occhi fissi sul vino, sembrava come interdetto.  
“Ricordi? - pensò. - Mi hai salvata da un serpente infilzandolo con una freccia prima che mi mordesse una caviglia. Te lo ricordi, vero? Ti ricordi di noi due al lago…”  
Camminò a lungo per la sala, prima di fermarsi in un angolo rendendosi conto di aver perso di vista Nico e di non riuscire a intravedere fra la folla nemmeno Tosca e Gertrude.  
Qualcuno l’afferrò con forza per un braccio tappandole la bocca con l’altra mano, trascinandola con violenza di spalle verso un angolo in penombra su un balcone della sala. Andò nel panico, ma quando lui le permise di girarsi per guardarlo, non seppe dire se essere rincuorata o meno: era Nigel. Con l’alito che puzzava di vino.  
«A che gioco stai giocando?»  
«Toccami e io mi metterò ad urlare che mi stai molestando!» lo minacciò arrabbiata: in quelle condizioni chissà cosa avrebbe potuto farle.  
«Sarebbe la tua parola contro quella di un principe!» replicò sarcasticamente. «Ripeto: a che gioco stai giocando?»  
«Mi hai detto di stare lontana da te, e io lo sto facendo! Cosa vuoi?!»  
«Rifiuti me e poi accetti la corte del primo Sir che incontri?»  
«Io non ho accettato la sua corte!» rispose indignata. «Io ho _rifiutato_ la sua offerta! Non ho accettato che mi scortasse personalmente!»  
«Gli hai detto che vai nella foresta, a volte!»  
«E che c’è di male?!» si stupì.  
«È una cosa solo _nostra!_ » gridò, furioso.  
Era ubriaco, ma quell’ultima affermazione delirante le procurò una rabbia mista ad una nostalgia struggente: sentì gli occhi inumidirsi.  
«Gli ho parlato di te! _Gli ho detto di te!_ » strepitò irrazionalmente.  
«Lo so, _l’ho capito!_ »  
«E cosa vuoi ancora, allora?»  
«Resta!» e indicò con un dito il pavimento.  
«No!»  
«RESTA!!!»  
«NO!!!»  
«PERCHÉ?»  
«NON POSSO! NON È QUESTO IL MIO POSTO!»  
«RESTA CON ME!»  
«NO!»  
Le prese il mento fra le dita, spingendola con forza ad alzare la testa verso di lui.  
«Resta» ripeté ancora con fermezza, guardandola freddamente negli occhi.  
«Non puoi chiedermi una cosa simile…» stava per piangere, lo sentiva.  
«Resta _per_ me» e questa volta sembrò pregarla con lo sguardo.  
«Sto male qui, per favore… Voglio tornare a casa mia» lo supplicò, una lacrima le scivolò sulla guancia.  
Fece per rubarle un bacio, poi, ad un millimetro dalle sue labbra, sembrò ripensarci: si allontanò rapidamente e lasciò la presa sul suo mento. Le voltò le spalle e andò via.  
Solo allora Adele si permise di piangere singhiozzando.  
Sentì a malapena dei piccoli passi dietro di lei: si asciugò velocemente le lacrime col dorso della mano e si voltò a vedere chi fosse. Era Nico, sembrava sconvolta e mortificata.  
«Ho sentito e visto tutto» le disse semplicemente. «Mi dispiace: non ti chiederò più niente» Adele annuì, tirò su col naso e si strinse nelle spalle.  
Nico la lasciò sola, ormai la conosceva abbastanza bene da capirla, e lei lasciò che il vento della sera le asciugasse il viso mentre guardava le stelle, sconsolata.

 

Le trombe squillarono trionfanti, quando i cavalieri entrarono in fila nell’arena il giorno dopo.  
Adele era seduta alla destra di Nico, che a sua volta era seduta alla destra di suo padre. La principessa si era munita di parecchi fazzoletti di riserva, perché intendeva donarli a molti cavalieri e lasciarne svolazzare e cadere opportunamente a terra parecchi altri. Neanche il tempo di iniziare i giochi e già aveva chiesto a ben tre cavalieri di legarsi al braccio un suo fazzoletto come pegno. La cosa aveva fatto roteare gli occhi di Adele.  
Si chiese mentalmente in che stato potesse essere Nigel dopo la sbronza della sera prima, ma quando lo vide sfilare in testa a tutti – il primo posto gli spettava di diritto come vincitore uscente – bardato con i colori della sua casata, si rincuorò.  
Notò che aveva un fazzoletto legato al braccio.  
«Tosca mi ha riferito che gliel’ha regalato Arabelle di Castaldia» le sussurrò all’orecchio Nico: sicuramente aveva visto che aveva fissato il fazzoletto.  
«Beh, ha fatto bene ad accettare di indossarlo, no?» osservò. «Voglio dire, pensa di scegliere lei». Nico arricciò il naso.  
«Penso proprio che mi dovrò rassegnare ad avere quella cosa moscia in giro per il castello. Eccola, è lei!» gliela indicò fra gli spalti, non era molto lontana da loro.  
Arabelle aveva i capelli lunghissimi, indossava un abito rosa, bianco e violetto molto semplice e carino. Aveva le gote arrossate, e salutò Nigel al suo passaggio agitando un braccio, festosa.  
Adele inspirò a fondo.  
«È meglio così. Tutto bene quel che finisce bene».  
«Dici?» disse con aria annoiata Nico, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Peccato, avrebbe potuto essere un torneo molto interessante e divertente!»  
Quando la sfilata dei cavalieri a cavallo con i loro scudieri accanto passò davanti a loro, Nigel si fermò a salutare formalmente il padre e la sorella. Col drappello fermo, Adele si ritrovò davanti, o meglio poco sotto il palchetto reale, proprio Sir Lance.  
«Lieto di rivederla Lady Adele!» la salutò con un sorriso seducente, strattonando le briglie del cavallo per farlo stare fermo. «Principessa Nicolette…» inclinò la testa. Le due risposero al suo saluto inclinando a loro volta la testa.  
«Auguro buona fortuna anche a lei, sir Lance» cinguettò allegramente Nico.  
«E lei, Lady Adele» la guardò maliziosamente, «non mi augura buona fortuna? »  
«Buona fortuna, sir Lance» gli abbozzò appena un sorriso. «Scusatemi, ma oggi sono di poche parole».  
«Ieri alla festa non l’ho più vista in giro, per caso è stata poco bene?»  
«Un pochino» si schiarì la voce. «Stanotte ho dormito poco, ma ora sto un po’ meglio» e in fondo era la verità.  
«Mi fa piacere, spero che prima di questa sera stia ancora meglio».  
«Lo spero anch’io» fece un sorriso forzato.  
«Potrò avere l’onore di ballare con lei, stasera?»  
 _EH?!_  
«Uhm, vedremo, non le prometto niente».  
«Che peccato!» sospirò dispiaciuto.  
Nigel si abbassò la visiera dell’elmo con un gesto secco, facendo un gran fracasso; Adele lo guardò di sottecchi.  
«A dopo, allora!» la salutò Lance, congedandosi.  
«A dopo» sospirò, stanca.  
Nico poggiò il mento sul palmo di una mano, corrucciata, e guardò Nigel e Lance e allontanarsi.  
«Uh, che peccato che tu non abbia regalato un fazzoletto a Lance! Chissà che ulteriori sviluppi ci sarebbero stati!»  
«Nico» si portò una mano alla fronte, «per favore!»  
«E va bene, va bene!» sbuffò.  
Il re si alzò dallo scranno per fare il discorso iniziale, Adele lo ascoltò distrattamente.  
«Un’ultima cosa!» annunciò alla fine. «Ho appena deciso che il vincitore del torneo avrà il diritto di scegliere la sua dama per tutti i festeggiamenti di questa sera! Non importa se lei sarà impegnata: il suo cavaliere sarà il nuovo campione!»  
Gli occhi di Adele settarono lungo la fila di cavalieri, inciampando così in quelli di Lance che la stavano fissando _molto interessati._ Al capo della fila, Nigel fece impennare il suo cavallo e andò via.  
«Oh, mio Dio!» esalò.  
«Mio padre è un genio!» esultò Nico, battendo ripetutamente la mani allegra come non mai.  
«Ma anche no!»  
«Sì che lo è, e d’altronde io sono sua figlia! Ha appena movimentato il torneo!» affermò Nico, soddisfatta.  
«Vincerà Nigel, e chiederà ad Arabelle di essere la sua dama» osservò lei scrollando le spalle, provando a rassicurare se stessa.  
«Beh, se vincerà Lance lui chiederà a te di essere la sua dama, e tu sarai costretta ad esserlo. Nigel _lo sa._ »  
«A Nigel non importa, né tantomeno gliene deve importare».  
«Dici?» schioccò la lingua con aria saputa. «Io dico che i due faranno di tutto per vincere, per impedirsi l’un l’altro di chiedere te come dama! E lo stai sospettando anche tu!» Ed era vero.  
«Nico! Avevi detto che non avresti fatto più niente!»  
«Vero! Ma non ho detto che non avrei gradito un po’ di pepe al torneo!» e così dicendo sventolò gioiosamente un fazzoletto in direzione del primo cavaliere che avrebbe gareggiato. Adele alzò gli occhi al cielo: sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

 

 _I can look into your eyes_ / Posso guardarti negli occhi  
 _And I never thought_ / E non avrei mai immaginato  
 _It could be so simple_ / Che sarebbe stato così semplice  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

Man mano che gli stemmi di Nigel e Lance avanzavano sulla grande tavola di legno che segnava i turni e la classifica dei cavalieri, lasciandosi alle spalle quelli degli altri - più numerosi uomini molto ammaccati - Adele sprofondava sempre di più nello sconforto scuotendo la testa.  
Era sicura che Nigel stesse mettendocela tutta per impedire a Lance di averla per quella sera, così lei sarebbe stata libera di rifiutarlo, ma il pensiero che una volta vincitore lui avrebbe chiesto ad Arabelle di essere la sua dama le faceva male. Più male del previsto.  
Sugli spalti, Arabelle incitava Nigel entusiasta, circondata da altre ragazze e coprendosi gli occhi con le mani quando il principe rischiava grosso. Il suo sincero interesse per lui la destabilizzava e la faceva sentire in qualche modo in colpa, di che cosa non lo capiva bene.  
E alla fine, come volevasi dimostrare, restarono solamente Nigel e Lance nell’arena, sudati, sporchi di terra e con le armature ammaccate. E con gli occhi lucenti di determinazione.  
Avrebbe voluto morire.  
«Oh, miei dei!» sospirò Nico sognante. «Come vorrei essere al posto tuo, Adele, come vorrei che due così bei cavalieri si sfidassero per me, con magari io che lascio cadere il fazzoletto a terra per dare inizio al duello!»  
«Ma se vuoi il mio posto te lo lascio molto più che volentieri, eh?» mugugnò, sprofondando sulla poltroncina di legno e preparandosi ad assistere a quel duello epocale.  
«Mannò! Commetterei un incesto!» ribatté allibita. Adele si sbattè una mano sulla fronte.  
Quando il re diede il via al duello, Adele non seppe davvero cosa sperare, pregò in cuor suo che almeno non si facessero troppo male dandosene di santa ragione.  
Lo stridere delle spade l’una contro l’altra le diede i brividi, si aspettò che da un momento all’altro una delle due lame affondasse nel petto o nel braccio di uno dei due.  
Quando Nigel finì a terra si morse un labbro amareggiata, preparandosi già mentalmente a come evitare che Lance le mettesse le mani addosso: sarebbe finita alla gogna se avesse osato rifilare una ginocchiata fra le gambe ad un Sir?  
Inaspettatamente, Nigel scattò in avanti, rialzandosi e facendo sbilanciare Lance, che cadde a terra. Gli puntò la spada alla gola e l’altro dovette alzare le mani in segno di resa. Senza spostare la spada di un solo millimetro, Nigel si tolse l’elmo con l’altra mano, mettendo in mostra un ghigno sardonico e soddisfatto. Adele quasi non si accorse che alla vista di ciò aveva portato le mani al cuore, sospirando rilassata; poi se ne rese conto e cacciò le mani fra le gambe e la sedia, guardandosi attorno per vedere se qualcuno si fosse accorto del suo rasserenamento.  
Il popolo acclamò il nome del proprio principe, e lui alzò la spada in aria, vittorioso. Dopo si avvicinò al palchetto reale con l’elmo sottobraccio.  
Era accaldato e completamente zuppo di sudore come l’aveva visto solo dopo una battuta di caccia, quando andava al lago a bere e rinfrescarsi. Non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse bellissimo, in quel momento. E avrebbe scelto Arabelle.  
«Allora, figliuolo! Qual è la tua scelta per stasera?» gli domandò il padre, dopo essersi complimentato con lui per l’ennesima vittoria.  
Nigel si voltò alla destra di suo padre, e Adele pensò che stesse andando verso Arabelle, non molto lontana da lei.  
Quando invece lo vide fermarsi dritto davanti a lei, allungando un braccio in sua direzione, credette di capir male.  
 _EH?!_  
Si voltò dietro a guardare se stesse indicando qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
«Lady Adele» annunciò Nigel con fermezza, mentre lei ancora guardava dietro di lei.  
Si girò lentamente e lo fissò negli occhi: le stava ancora porgendo la mano. La guardava determinato, con sguardo impassibile, sembrava che in quel momento i suoi occhi celesti le urlassero “ME NE FREGO DI TUTTO! ANCHE DI QUEL CHE DICI DI VOLERE!”  
Vide che non aveva più il fazzoletto di Arabelle al braccio: quando se l’era tolto?  
Come calamitata, si alzò dalla poltroncina e si abbassò verso Nigel per poggiare la mano sul suo palmo. Quando lo fece, lui le strinse forte la mano, quasi facendole male, ma il suo sguardo non cambiò.  
«Congratulazioni, Lady Adele!» si complimentò alle sue spalle il re. «Stasera avrà l’onore di essere la dama di mio figlio! Aveva già ricevuto inviti?»  
«No» deglutì nervosamente, mentre Nigel non lasciava la presa e non smetteva di fissarla, risoluto.  
«Bene, meglio così!» e batté le mani compiaciuto.  
Solo allora Nigel lasciò la sua mano, andando via non degnandola di una sola parola. Nico fu subito al suo fianco.  
«Ha scelto te! Ha rifiutato Arabelle davanti a tutti! Ha scelto te!» squittì agitata ed entusiasta la principessa.  
«I-io…» balbettò confusa, ma Nico l’afferrò per un braccio.  
«Presto! Dobbiamo correre a farti bella! Dovrai essere la più bella di tutte, stasera!»

 

Nico era alle stelle, non l’aveva mai vista così felice di qualcosa. Le fece indossare un abito color avorio col corpetto stretto da dei lacci sul davanti, corredato di un’ampia gonna che frusciava dolcemente ad ogni passo. La pettinò con cura e le sistemò una piccola orchidea bianca fra i capelli, e le girò intorno lisciando le pieghe del vestito, semplicemente estasiata.  
«Oh, Adele!» sospirò commossa fissandola a mani giunte. «Sei così bella!» dietro di lei Tosca e Gertrude annuirono sorridendo, gongolanti quanto la padrona.  
Adele di rimirò allo specchio.  
«Io… io credo di non sentirmi tanto bene…» mormorò.  
«Hai la nausea?» le domandò Nico inorridendo. «Stai per dare di stomaco?»  
«Ho come la sensazione di avere un buco nello stomaco» rispose, portandosi le mani sulla pancia.  
«Principessa» intervenne Gertrude, «credo che Lady Adele abbia fame: per prepararla abbiamo saltato tutte la cena».  
«Uhm, potrebbe darsi» convenne dubbiosa Nico.  
«Vado a prepararvi dei cestini con del pane e un po’ di frutta» propose Tosca, inchinandosi. Lo stomaco di Adele gorgogliò.  
«In effetti, mi sa che è una buona idea!» disse Adele. «Credo di avere anche un po’ di fame nervosa!»

 

Dopo aver mangiato, uscirono dalla stanza di Nico recandosi a passo regale verso il salone dove si sarebbe tenuta la festa. Sulla soglia della porta incontrarono il re, il cavaliere che avrebbe accompagnato Nico – uno dei tanti a cui aveva regalato un fazzoletto – e Nigel, più principesco del solito nel suoi abiti principeschi.  
Nigel la guardò come nessuno l’aveva mai guardata, come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto e non potesse assolutamente fare a meno di guardarla. Per dirle con gli occhi quanto pensasse fosse bella, per lui.  
Si avvicinò a lui a piccoli passi.  
«Ciao» lo salutò timidamente.  
«Ciao» quasi le sussurrò, porgendole il braccio per entrare annunciati nella sala enorme.  
Sapeva che tutti gli occhi sarebbero stati puntati su di lei; occhi curiosi – perché era una Lady sconosciuta e il principe aveva scelto lei fra tante – e occhi invidiosi – perché Nigel aveva scelto _proprio_ lei – ma non se ne curò volutamente: per una volta nella vita adorò essere al posto della ragazza più bella e invidiata della festa, quella col ragazzo “giusto”, un ruolo che non le era mai aspettato, soprattutto per colpa della sua indole.  
Nigel non le disse una parola, dopo averla salutata, ma non smise mai di guardarla, né lasciò che lei lasciasse il suo braccio mentre salutavano gli ospiti prima dell’inizio delle danze. La mano sul suo fianco, quando iniziarono a ballare al centro della sala, fu possessiva e _bruciante_ , come gli occhi che quasi la trafiggevano.  
«Perché hai voluto me come dama, se mi avevi chiesto di starti lontana? Credevo che avresti scelto Arabelle…»  
«Posso, e forse potrò, avere Arabelle con me tutte le volte che vorrò, ma mi restano solo venti giorni per tenerti un po’ con me. E volevo farmi perdonare per ieri sera». Si sentì invasa da un dolce calore.  
«Sei perdonato» _gli avrebbe perdonato tutto._ «Stai contando i giorni che mancano al ritorno nel mio mondo?» si meravigliò.  
«Sì, e non chiedermi perché: non farmi più domande di cui conosci già le risposte» le sorrise.  
«Posso sapere se ho l’opportunità di dirti di “no”?» disse scherzando, ma non troppo.  
«Uhm» fece finta di pensarci su, «ce l’hai, ma non è un granché contemplata!»  
«E perché?»  
«Perché io sono il principe, non si può dirmi di no!» disse altezzoso, e sorrisero complici.  
Volteggiarono a lungo nella sala, e Adele pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di magico nel modo in cui, ballando, evitavano di scontrarsi con le altre coppie pur non vedendole realmente, persi com’erano nella piccola bolla dentro cui c’erano solo loro.  
Non c’era più Marco, e forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo fin dalla prima volta che aveva desiderato prendere a schiaffi Nigel, perché l’amore è una cosa strana, buffa, piena di irrazionalità, e Nigel era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, quindi tutto ciò che le piaceva. E le sarebbe piaciuto sempre.  
Lui sapeva tenerle testa, e non lo faceva scendendo a compromessi, non lo faceva provando ad ammansirla, non lo faceva accettando i suoi difetti. Lo faceva perché la voleva per quello che era, l’accettava così com’era, costantemente curioso di cosa lei avrebbe detto la prossima volta che avrebbe aperto bocca: certo, spesso la prendeva sistematicamente in giro una frase sì e una no, ma se lo faceva era perché _l’ascoltava._  
Non l’avrebbe mai assecondata, l’avrebbe _spronata_ sempre.  
Non le sarebbe mai piaciuto un ragazzo meno cocciuto e possessivo di lui. Mai.  
«Vieni» le disse, prendendola per mano e guidandola verso la terrazza. La porta-finestra era chiusa e lui, sorridendole, mise la mano sulla maniglia per aprirla, continuando a tenerla per mano con l’altro.  
Fece per abbassare la maniglia. Non si aprì.  
Riprovò. Non si aprì.  
«Scusami» disse portando entrambe le mani sulla maniglia e iniziando a scuoterla con forza.  
«Nigel, credo che la porta sia chiusa a chiave…» provò a dissuaderlo.  
«Tu!» urlò il principe ad un servo poco lontano da loro due, e quello si avvicinò impaurito. «Perché questa porta è chiusa?»  
«Ordini della principessa Nicolette» gli rispose inchinandosi. «Ha ordinato che tutte le porte che davano sulla terrazza venissero chiuse a chiave».  
Adele si voltò lentamente verso la sala, intravide Nico: li stava osservando ridendo compiaciuta. Certo, non potendo utilizzare i balconi, l’unico posto che restava per stare un po’ da soli era… la camera da letto.  
 _Diabolica._  
Si portò una mano alla fronte, guardando di sottecchi il servo congedarsi da Nigel.  
«Possiamo continuare a ballare, no?» gli suggerì.  
«Ma io…» obiettò lui, confuso.  
«Domani prenderemo i cavalli e andremo al lago. Da soli come ai vecchi tempi» propose, stringendogli le mani.  
Le accarezzò una guancia col dorso della mano.  
«Va bene» sospirò, baciandole poi la fronte.  
La riprese per mano e continuarono a ballare parlottando per il resto della serata.

 

 _You can hear the music with no sounds_ / Sai ascoltare la musica senza nessun suono  
 _You can heal my heart without me knowing_ / Sai guarire il mio cuore senza conoscermi  
 _I can cry in front of you_ / Posso piangere davanti a te  
 _'cause you're not afraid to face my weakness_ / Perché non hai paura di guardare in faccia la mia debolezza  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

Indossò i suoi vestiti da popolano senza nemmeno guardarsi allo specchio due volte, corse a perdifiato giù per le scale e all’ingresso del castello trovò Nigel ad aspettarla appoggiato ad una colonna. Le sorrise.  
Non si presero per mano: corsero insieme verso le stalle, quasi fosse una gara fra loro due, e quando già erano al galoppo verso il ponte levatoio, udirono le urla di Nico.  
«Lady Adele! Non potete lasciarmi sola, oggi! Dovete aiutarmi a scegliere un vestito per il pic-nic di domani con Sir Velante!»  
Risero e non l’ascoltarono, e attraversarono il ponte poco prima che fosse rialzato.  
S’inoltrarono nella foresta cavalcando ad una velocità incredibile, non aveva mai cavalcato così forte, l’aria le sferzava le guance, ma non aveva paura: Nigel cavalcava davanti a lei, e l’avrebbe seguito. Semplicemente seguito.  
Si fermarono solo una volta giunti al lago, ridendo euforici senza dirsi ancora una sola parola; lasciarono i cavalli ad abbeverarsi e si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altra sotto l’albero che affondava alcune delle sue radici nel lago.  
Adele strinse le ginocchia al petto e si voltò a guardare Nigel attraverso le ciocche di capelli che le coprivano gli occhi per metà. Lui la guardò dolcemente e le scostò i capelli dalla visuale, poi lasciò scivolare lentamente un dito sul suo profilo, fino alle labbra, e posò la mano sul suo collo.  
«Mi sei mancato» e sentì che non le costava dirlo, per quanto ciò significasse qualcosa di enorme.  
«Non ti ho mai lasciata» sorrise ironico, «mi è un tantino difficile toglierti gli occhi di dosso e non pensarti così tanto da essere come un’ambigua presenza che incombe costantemente su di te. Credo che dovresti temermi!» prese in giro se stesso. Gli strinse il polso della mano che teneva sul suo collo.  
«Infatti credo di temerti» disse malinconica, «mi stai facendo male, _ci stiamo facendo male_ ».  
«Pensi che non ne valga la pena?»  
«Non credo di poter rispondere onestamente».  
Si alzò e si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, cogliendolo alla sprovvista e baciandolo.  
La strinse subito a sé - la sua presa era qualcosa che le dava sempre alla testa - e fu bellissimo accarezzargli le spalle grandi e forti, affondare le dita fra i suoi capelli e sentire la sua pelle diventare sempre più calda sotto i vestiti. E fu bellissimo sentire le mani di lui sfiorarla prima timide e poi curiose e stringerla. Stringerla forte fino a lasciarla senza fiato.  
«Non credo che potrà esserci qualcun’altra dopo di te» le sussurrò contro il collo, fra un bacio e l’altro. Lo guardò negli occhi sorridendo, gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra.  
«Si dice tutte le volte che ci si innamora che non ci sarà nessun altro dopo! Non devi dirlo mai, mai, mai! Perché io me ne andrò e, il momento in cui ti volterò le spalle, vorrò avere la certezza che tu sarai felice, un giorno. Non importa se sarai felice con un’altra: m’importa che tu torni ad amare».  
«Io, invece, non credo che potrò mai accettare il fatto di saperti felice con qualcun altro in un altro mondo» le disse, avvicinandola a sé con uno strattone brusco e guardandola deciso negli occhi. «Ti ho baciata, non posso immaginare che qualcun altro ti bacerà dopo di me: è un pensiero che non voglio neanche lontanamente fare!»  
Adele rise nervosamente.  
«Nigel, ci separeremo!» Lui le prese una mano e se la portò sul cuore.  
«Ci separeremo sul serio? In tutti i sensi?» gli accarezzò il viso.  
«Mi sa di no» e lo baciò sulla bocca.


	5. Chapter 5

  
«Eravate così carini!» sospirò Nico, seduta alla specchiera. «Cavalcavate via insieme al tramonto…»  
«Non era il tramonto» obiettò Adele. «Era la tarda mattinata».  
«Futile particolare!» gesticolò. «È molto più romantico pensare che fosse il tramonto!»  
«Comunque, fra non molto ci sarà il ballo, e Nigel dovrà scegliere Arabelle…» commentò malinconicamente, lisciando le pieghe della coperta del letto dov’era seduta.  
«Oh, Adele, questa è una cosa infinitamente triste!» s’imbronciò la principessa. «Voglio dire, adesso va tutto bene e… e… sei proprio sicura di non voler che lui ti segua?» Adele scosse la testa, decisa.  
«Se lo amo davvero, non posso chiedergli una cosa simile. So che è triste lasciarsi così, ma sarebbe ancora più triste pentirsi di aver provato qualcosa…»  
Nico sembrò riflettere su un particolare.  
«Adele, tesoro, so che per te non sarà facile presenziare al ballo, e forse la tua presenza potrebbe essere dolorosa anche per mio fratello. Che ne dici se non partecipiamo al ballo e andiamo insieme da qualche parte, eh?» Adele sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Dico davvero! Ci vestiamo entrambe da popolane e andiamo un po’ in giro! Non sono mai stata fra il popolo, potrebbe essere un’esperienza interessante…» commentò.  
«Nico, sei la principessa, non puoi non essere presente ad un’occasione così importante!»  
«Beh, ci sarà già mio padre, cosa vuoi che sia!»  
«No, meglio andare. Forse andrò anch’io» sospirò.  
«Come vuoi» alzò le spalle. «E adesso dimmi perché diamine non siete andati in camera da letto ieri sera!» sbuffò, seccata ed esasperata. Adele alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Ci avrei scommesso sopra che c’era il tuo zampino! Nico, tuo fratello ci tiene a _certe cose_ … dovresti saperlo. Andare in camera da letto avrebbe implicato una _certa_ atmosfera».  
«Appunto!» s’impuntò. «Era tutto assolutamente perfetto! Vi ho costruito la serata perfetta! Presto tu te ne andrai, potreste pentirvi di non aver concluso nulla!»  
«Nico!» arrossì esterrefatta. «Se tuo fratello vuole aspettare il matrimonio, chi sono io per impedirglielo?»  
«Una ragazza a cui vorrebbe mettere le mani addosso?» ribatté innocentemente.  
«Qualcosa mi dice che tu, al contrario di lui, sei una principessa poco casta…» disse ironica e incrociando le braccia al petto. Nico si esibì nella sua solita risata.  
«Trovo sempre il modo per convincere gli altri della mia verginità, e loro mi credono sempre!»  
«Non voglio sapere come!» si portò una mano sulla fronte. «Comunque, nel mio mondo è una cosa rara che un uomo ci tenga così tanto… quindi, in un certo senso, beh, mi fa piacere…»  
«Penso che questa volta sia il mio turno di dire che qualcosa mi fa pensare che tu sia poco casta…» Adele si grattò la testa.  
«Sì, e ne abbiamo parlato».  
«Oh!» si meravigliò Nico, facendosi subito molto interessata. «E come ha reagito il mio caro e _pacato_ fratellino?»  
«Non si è arrabbiato!» bofonchiò. «Però si è molto imbarazzato, e sembrava infastidito… in un certo senso, ma non se l’è presa. Cioè, ecco, ha capito che nel mio mondo non è come qui, però era dispiaciuto». Nico sorrise maliziosamente.  
«È molto tenero quando fa così, nevvero?»  
«Oh, Nico, per favore!» gesticolò.  
«Se però deciderai di _non andare_ alla festa» sospirò sconsolata, «sappi che potrai contare su di me». Adele annuì stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Va bene» disse in un soffio.

 

C’era un’aria di festa incredibile quella sera al castello, sembrava che tutto fosse stato incantato. Ogni superficie riluceva sotto la luce dei candelabri accesi, tutti gli ospiti erano frementi e tutte le candidate… beh, erano bellissime, sembravano brillare di luce propria.  
Lei e Nigel avevano trascorso quei giorni provando ad ingannare il tempo, e in parte anche loro stessi, regalandosi carezze sfuggenti, sguardi colmi d’affetto e baci pieni di una consapevolezza: quella che avrebbero potuto essere gli ultimi, prima che uno dei due si decidesse a non baciare più l’altro in previsione dell’addio. Un addio plateale, che sarebbe avvenuto in una sala enorme colma di gente, nel momento in cui Nigel avrebbe fatto la sua scelta.  
Adele non provò nemmeno a chiedersi come avrebbe reagito in quel momento, forse avrebbe avuto voglia di scappare via, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio restare lì, ferma in piedi a guardare Nigel provando a sorridergli, per convincerlo che aveva fatto la scelta giusta e che non importava in quale mondo si sarebbero trovati: un giorno sarebbero tornati entrambi ad essere felici, anche se separati.  
Contava questo. Non si può non augurare tutto il bene possibile a chi si ama.  
Nico aveva fatto cucire per lei uno splendido abito bianco e blu, come i colori della casata reale. Le toccava ammettere che forse era il più bello fra gli abiti che le aveva fatto indossare, e le dispiacque immensamente doverlo sfoggiare in un’occasione simile.  
Si preparò a trascorrere la serata camminando in tondo per la sala, osservando tutto quello che Nigel avrebbe fatto e detto.  
Il re e i suoi figli entrarono dalla grande scalinata che dava sulla sala, annunciati in pompa magna. Quando Nigel fu a metà scala, i loro occhi s’incontrarono: lesse nei suoi la frustrazione.  
I reali giunsero all’ultimo gradino ed iniziò la lunga sfilata delle Lady pretendenti, che si presentarono a Nigel e suo padre annunciate e con un profondo inchino.  
«Non ti fai presentare?» le domandò all’orecchio Nico.  
«Non può scegliermi» scosse la testa.  
«Vai da lui, presentati, concedigli almeno questo» le disse, sorridendole dolcemente e spingendola appena in avanti.  
Imbarazzatissima, si mise in fila guadagnando le occhiatacce di tutte le altre che sapevano che dopo il torneo Nigel aveva scelto lei.  
«Ehm, salve» le salutò, con un cenno della mano e un timido sorriso. «Come non detto» aggiunse sottovoce, quando non la ricambiarono.  
L’annunciatore di corte ormai la conosceva bene, difatti la presentò come al solito come “Lady Adele di Burundi”. Sorrise per l’ennesima volta davanti a quell’affermazione e s’inchinò profondamente davanti a Nigel e suo padre.  
Quando alzò la testa verso il principe, vide che le stava sorridendo felice. Perché se lei era lì, se lei si era presentata a lui in quel momento, significava che avrebbe voluto sposarlo. _Sì._  
«Lady Adele!» la salutò allegramente il re. «Ma che piacere averla qui stasera!»  
«Il piacere è tutto mio, Vostra Maestà!» si rivolse a Nigel ed inclinò la testa. «Altezza Reale…» lo salutò.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, le sembrò che lui fosse sul punto di afferrarla per un braccio per trascinarla via lontano da lì, per restare da soli. Lui era fatto così: la voleva sempre con sé e per sé.  
«Mi unisco a mio padre: è davvero un piacere averla _qui_ , Lady Adele» e gli astanti dovettero registrare il reale _piacere_ che c’era stato nel tono di voce di Nigel, perché iniziarono a mormorare, pettegoli.  
Adele strinse le labbra, s’inchinò per congedarsi e andò via, decisa ad andare a nascondersi dietro ad una colonna per il resto della serata.  
Dopo le presentazioni iniziarono le danze, e Nigel dovette concedere un ballo a tutte le pretendenti, quindi anche a lei. La raggiunse sorridendo mentre lei se ne stava con la schiena attaccata alla sua _fedelissima_ colonna.  
«Non vuoi ballare con me?» le domandò.  
«Dobbiamo proprio?»  
«Non è che dobbiamo… lo voglio io» il suo tono di voce, malizioso ed ironico, non ammetteva repliche. Sospirò, gli porse la mano e finalmente si staccò dalla colonna.  
Quando arrivarono al centro della sala l’attirò a sé con uno strattone brusco.  
«Dovresti smetterla di trattarmi male» lo prese in giro, «potresti pentirtene quando me ne andrò».  
«Non credo che tu andrai mai davvero via da me» le sussurrò all’orecchio. «L’hai detto anche tu, ricordi?»  
«Sì» deglutì, e non trovò altro da dirgli o da aggiungere, perché faceva già tutto troppo male.  
Erano i loro ultimi momenti insieme.  
Quando il ballo finì e si separarono, le loro mani rimasero strette ancora per un po’, come a non volersi staccare. Perché sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che si sarebbero tenuti per mano, il loro ultimo contatto. _L’ultima volta._ E poi ci sarebbe stata qualcun’altra accanto a Nigel, inesorabilmente.  
Si guardarono negli occhi anche quando la loro presa si sciolse; Adele gli voltò le spalle per tornare in fondo alla sala, ed ebbe la netta sensazione che lui non avesse smesso di fissarla anche una volta girata. E di fatti, quando tornò al suo cantuccio e riprese a guardarlo, trovò i suoi occhi ancora lì, su di lei. “Smettila! – avrebbe voluto urlargli – Fa male!”  
Decise di uscire fuori a prendere un po’ d’aria. E per non guardare con chi Nigel avesse ballato dopo di lei.  
Nico la trovò lì, seduta in terrazza su una panchina di marmo, con lo sguardo rivolto alle coccinelle che camminavano sulle foglie delle piante ornamentali accanto a lei.  
«Adele, fra poco Nigel farà la sua scelta: dovrai metterti in fila con le altre» le annunciò malinconicamente.  
«Devo proprio?» chiese alzando per la prima volta lo sguardo, dopo forse ore.  
«Ti sei presentata come pretendente, non puoi esimerti, purtroppo» le rispose, sospirando e porgendole la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi. Le strinse la mano sbuffando, si rialzò e diede una manata alla gonna per risistemarla.  
Una volta rientrate in sala, Nico le indicò un servo con in mano una bellissima composizione di rose bianche in pieno sbocciò.  
«Nigel farà la sua scelta consegnando quelle rose» le disse.  
L’annunciatore batté il bastone contro il pavimento più volte, annunciando che era arrivato il momento in cui il principe avrebbe comunicato la sua scelta.  
Le Lady corsero a mettersi in fila, Adele scorse Arabelle sistemarsi il vestito speranzosa, e le si strinse il cuore. Quando tutte furono in fila, andò ad allinearsi anche lei, per ultima. L’ultima a sinistra.  
Intorno a loro gli ospiti erano in fermento, e davanti a loro c’erano il re, Nico e Nigel.  
Nico la guardava provando a sostenerla con lo sguardo.  
Nigel prese le rose bianche dalle mani del servo e avanzò verso le pretendenti.  
Non volle guardare dove stava andando, preferì mostrarsi molto interessata al pavimento di pietra levigata, e quando scorse un paio di scarpe maschili davanti ai suoi piedi, la sorpresa la colse insieme all’”Ohhh” dei presenti.  
Alzò lo sguardo senza parole, lo vide porgerle i fiori.  
«Lady Adele, vuole essere la mia regina?»  
Sì, perché lo amava, o no perché sarebbe andata via?  
Cos’altro poteva dirgli?  
La sala le vorticò intorno, mentre si stringeva nervosamente le mani.  
«Sì» allungò le mani e prese le rose fra le braccia; lui le mise una mano sulla guancia e si chinò a baciarle rispettosamente la fronte, un gesto formale, forse, ma che la travolse come un’ondata improvvisa di aria calda.  
Gli ospiti urlarono festosi il nome del principe, le dame scartate si defilarono stizzite; Nico, alle spalle di Nigel, stava sorridendo commossa.  
Un servo venne a prendere i fiori per lasciarle le mani libere, lei gli consegnò la composizione ancora sconvolta. Fu la presa di Nigel sul suo braccio a riscuoterla: la portò al centro della sala per il loro prima ballo come _promessi sposi._  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» gli domandò, ancora stupita, quando iniziarono a ballare.  
«Fino a quando tu sarai qui, io non potrò neanche solo pensare di scegliere qualcun’altra. Quando andrai via si vedrà» rispose, con una certa convinzione.  
«Nigel» scosse la testa, sorridendo con gli occhi lucidi, «tu sei pazzo!»  
«Lo so, cambia qualcosa?»  
«No, non credo» sospirò.  
L’attirò a sé all’improvviso.  
«Inoltre» le sussurro all’orecchio, «a partire dalla promessa di nozze, il principe se vuole ha l’opportunità di condividere il letto con la sua promessa sposa».  
Adele deglutì e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Ma è così perché l’hai deciso tu ora, o è proprio così da sempre?»  
«L’ho deciso io ora» ammise, con una certa soddisfazione, «dovevo solo trovare il cavillo giusto».  
Adele avrebbe voluto dire che potevano anche fare a meno del cavillo, ma Nigel ci teneva, era una cosa a suo modo tenera, e tutto ciò che fece fu ridere felice.  
«Quindi» aggiunse Nigel, stringendo più forte la mano sul suo fianco, «non importa dove andrai domani: tu stanotte resterai con me».  
Sospirò e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Sì, Nigel, stanotte resterò con te e _per_ te».

 

La prima cosa che fece Nigel quando entrarono nella sua stanza, fu spingere la scrivania contro la porta.  
«Nigel!» si stupì. «Che diamine stai facendo?» Si voltò verso di lei come se avesse appena fatto qualcosa di normalissimo.  
«Sto facendo in modo che nessuno ci disturbi».  
«Non bastava chiudere la porta a chiave?»  
«Non credo che mia sorella non abbia una copia di tutte le chiavi del castello».  
«Ah» e, in effetti, poteva avere ragione.  
«E comunque» le disse stringendola a sé, «in questo momento di mia sorella m’importa davvero poco» e le baciò il collo. Sorrise circondandogli il collo con le braccia.  
«Effettivamente, credo che non dovrebbero importarci molte cose, adesso» ironizzò, mentre lui la spingeva ad indietreggiare fino a farla cadere sul letto.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare la sua meraviglia, scoprendo quanto entrambi si erano trattenuti in quei giorni, man mano che ogni freno veniva distrutto, man mano che ogni stupido ed inutile laccio dei loro vestiti veniva sciolto e le parole lasciavano spazio solo ai sospiri.  
C’era qualcosa di profondamente tenero nel modo in cui l’espressione di Nigel, ad ogni suo gesto, passava dalla preoccupazione di farle male o di farle qualcosa che non le sarebbe piaciuto, all’espressione di chi si è perso e non vuole più tornare indietro perché tutto il resto conta pochissimo, ormai. In quel momento dipendevano l’uno dalle reazioni dell’altra, non sarebbero mai tornati indietro, perché né lo volevano né potevano farlo.  
Dopo, per riprendere fiato, si scostò da lei - forse aveva l’irrazionale paura di schiacciarla - ma l’attirò a sé per farla stendere su di lui.  
«Nigel?»  
«Miei dei, quanto sei meravigliosa». Adele rise contro il suo collo.  
«Nigel!»  
«Io dico sempre quello che penso».  
«Beh, in queste occasioni dovresti parlare di meno!» lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
«Lo terrò a mente» le disse, prima di baciarla.  
«Nigel?»  
«Mh?»  
«Credo davvero che tu resterai con me per sempre» gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie e nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Anche tu resterai con me per sempre» e la strinse a sé.  
 _Meno cinque giorni alla sua partenza._

 

Il re sembrava entusiasta, Adele comprese che fin dall’inizio aveva sperato che suo figlio scegliesse lei.  
Tarqui era incredulo, Cosmo profondamente commosso.  
«Allora, in fondo» disse Tarqui, «ho fatto qualcosa di buono, trasportando qui Adele per errore!»  
«Forse sì» gli rispose il Maestro, «ma adesso taci».  
Nico, quando li vedeva insieme, li guardava con un misto di felicità e malinconia, più che comprensibile.  
Quei cinque giorni passarono troppo veloci: Nigel non faceva altro che sorprenderla ad ogni angolo del castello per trascinarla con sé per baciarla di nascosto da qualche parte. E lei rideva contro il suo collo, o contro il suo petto, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo profumo, perché nel suo mondo non ne avrebbe trovato uno nemmeno lontanamente simile.  
Sotto l’ombra dell’albero al lago, si baciarono sempre più a lungo, lasciando che le fronde e i cespugli li coprissero da sguardi indiscreti e che quel luogo diventasse per sempre il custodi dei loro segreti.  
«Esattamente a che ora dovrò andar via, domani?» domandò a Cosmo.  
«Dopo il crepuscolo, cara. Vieni a casa mia giusto un po’ prima per preparare tutto» le chiese gentilmente e tristemente.  
«Va bene» assentì senza guardarlo.  
Qualcuno bussò alla sua porta mentre rimetteva le sue cose nello zaino: Nigel.  
«Ciao» la salutò quasi con un sussurro.  
«Ciao» ricambiò a mezza voce, richiudendo la porta. Lo vide guardarsi intorno.  
«Porterai con te soltanto le tue cose?»  
«Confesso che mi piacerebbe portare con me anche gli abiti che mi ha regalato Nico» sorrise, «ma quando tornerò sull’aereo non saprò dove metterli, e poi nel mio mondo sarebbero fuori moda!»  
«Nico ha detto che non verrà a salutarti, dice che non se la sente» le annunciò.  
«Capisco» annuì. Immaginò che in quel momento la principessa fosse sdraiata a pancia in giù nel suo letto a singhiozzare, mentre Tosca e Gertrude le davano dei colpetti sulla schiena per consolarla. Una scena molta da ragazzina, ma decisamente tipica per una persona come lei.  
«Sei qui per i saluti?» gli domandò, sempre quasi sussurrando.  
«Anche» le prese il viso fra le mani con forza e la baciò con impeto.  
Lasciò che la facesse sua per un’ultima volta, e fu un addio lungo, doloroso e incredibilmente meraviglioso: solo le cose che ti sorprendono per la loro bellezza possono mozzare il fiato fino a far male.  
Nigel la guardò tristemente indossare i jeans e la maglietta con cui era arrivata. Si avvicinò e le allacciò il mantello che avrebbe coperto i suoi abiti _strani_ fino a casa di Cosmo.  
«Quindi è così che ti vesti nel tuo mondo?» le chiese, accarezzando distrattamente il nodo del mantello.  
«Sì».  
«Sono contento di aver visto anche questo» anche se dal tono della sua voce non sembrò. Si alzò in punta di piedi e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
«Adesso è meglio che vada». Le annuì.  
«Voglio accompagnarti» e non gli impedì di farlo.  
Il ponte levatoio si abbassò, e loro cavalcarono fuori dal castello alle luci delle torce accese al calar del giorno. Per l’ultima volta lo seguì.  
Arrivati davanti alla casa, il mago e l’apprendista non vennero subito ad accoglierli, forse per lasciarli rispettosamente da soli.  
Scesero da cavallo.  
«Lascia il cavallo qui, poi manderò qualcuno della Guardia Reale a prenderlo» le disse.  
«Va bene. Nigel…» ma l’interruppe.  
«E ringrazia Maestro Cosmo da parte mia, per tutto» non la stava guardando.  
«Nigel…»  
«Spero che tu stia bene, al risveglio nel tuo mondo».  
«Nigel…»  
«E naturalmente spero che il viaggio vada a bene». Gli prese le mani fra le sue per fermarlo.  
«Nigel, ti amo» lo guardò negli occhi. Le sorrise tristemente.  
«Cosa credi? Che non ti amo anch’io?» lei scosse la testa con gli occhi lucidi. «Ti amo, Adele».  
Gli strinse di più le mani e le baciò più volte.  
«Mi dispiace farti male!»  
«Sapevamo entrambi fin dall’inizio che ci saremmo fatti male» le strinse il mento con una mano per costringerla ad alzare gli occhi su di lui. «Dimmi che resterai con me, anche se è una bugia».  
«Resterò con te» lei stava piangendo, e gli occhi di lui si erano fatti lucidi. «Ma non è una bugia!»  
«Ovunque andrai, sappi che qui, in un altro mondo lontano dal tuo, ci sono io per te. E che è stato tutto vero fra di noi».  
«Lo ricorderò sempre».  
«Giurami che non ti scorderai mai di me, perché so che io non potrò mai scordarmi te».  
«Te lo giuro! Te lo giuro…» non le permise di aggiungere altro: la baciò stringendola a sé e lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia.  
Quando si separò da lei non aggiunse una parola, non la guardò nemmeno: corse al suo cavallo, lo fece impennare e poi andò via al galoppo, sotto le luci del tramonto.  
Si guardò intorno disperata, improvvisamente non sapeva più cosa doveva fare. Singhiozzava.  
Doveva entrare a casa di Cosmo, _doveva._  
Quando aprì la porta, Tarqui corse da lei abbracciandola goffamente con le guance rigate di lacrime, alle sue spalle Cosmo aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Strinse Tarqui forte, provando a immagazzinare bene fra i suoi ricordi tutta la tenerezza di quel buffo ragazzino, che le aveva portato tanti guai, ma anche tante belle cose. Aprì lo zaino e prese il suo lettore mp3.  
«Tieni, Tarqui, te lo regalo: nel mio mondo tanto ce ne sono tanti!» Il ragazzo la guardò stupito e commosso, l’abbracciò un’altra volta. E poi fu il turno di abbracciare Cosmo.  
«Bambina mia» le disse accarezzandole i capelli, «non avrei mai chiesto una nipote migliore!»  
«Ti voglio bene, Cosmo!»  
«Anch’io!»  
Quando si separò dall’abbraccio, si asciugò le lacrime con l’orlo del mantello per poi toglierselo; si guardò intorno e vide che sul pavimento era stato tracciato un cerchio pieno di simboli.  
«Sdraiati al centro del cerchio» l’invitò il mago, «e io e Tarqui diremo insieme la formula dell’incantesimo».  
Li guardò per l’ultima volta mentre la fissavano uno accanto all’altro, provò a trattenere le lacrime e fece come Cosmo le aveva chiesto di fare. Si sdraiò e rivolse il suo sguardo verso la finestra, subito dopo il mago e l’apprendista cominciarono a parlare in una lingua sconosciuta.  
Improvvisamente fu colta dalla nausea, e vide che fuori dalla finestra il cielo si era di colpo riempito di nuvoloni viola e di lampi. Spaventata, fece per voltarsi verso Cosmo e Tarqui, ma un’ondata di nausea più forte la fece svenire.  
E fu tutto buio.

 

 _When we'll wake up_ / Quando ci sveglieremo  
 _Some morning rain_ / Un giorno la pioggia  
 _Will wash away our pain_ / Laverà via il nostro dolore  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

Fu la sete a svegliarla.  
Ad occhi chiusi schioccò le labbra, poi si stropicciò gli occhi e li aprì.  
Sussultò.  
 _Dov’era?_  
Cos’era quello spazio piccolo e…  
«Ade, tesoro, tutto bene?»  
Marina.  
E la stava guardando preoccupata.  
Si guardò meglio intorno: era sull’aereo.  
«Ade, stai male?» le domandò ancora una volta l’amica. «Sei pallida e sembra che tu abbia pianto! Hai fatto un brutto incubo?» e le passò una bottiglietta d’acqua, forse aveva notato come si leccava le labbra.  
Bevve a grandi sorsi e poi finalmente parlò.  
«Io… non so… Per quanto tempo ho dormito?» Marina guardò l’orologio al polso.  
«Beh, fra un po’ credo che atterreremo: hai dormito per un bel po’».  
Adele si passò le mani sul volto, scoprendolo umido. Di lacrime.  
Si sentì confusissima.  
«Credo di aver fatto un sogno molto vivido e… ci sono cose che non riesco a spiegarmi…» Marina le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Prova a riposarti un altro po’, sembri molto scossa. Non ti preoccupare: capita a tutti di fare brutti sogni molto intesi» ma il suo sguardo fu catturato da qualcuno che passò alle spalle di Marina.  
Un ragazzo alto con i capelli neri e gli occhi celesti.  
 _Nigel._  
Boccheggiò e Marina si voltò a guardare cosa stesse fissando con aria così sconvolta. L’amica sbuffò.  
«Cielo, Ade! Quel tipo non ti starà più fissando da mezz’ora, ormai! Vuoi smetterla di imprecare contro di lui?»  
«Che ci fa lui _qui?_ » domandò irrazionalmente.  
«L’ho visto passare nel senso inverso poco fa, sarà andato in bagno».  
«No, dico, che ci fa quel tipo su quest’aereo?» Fu il turno di Marina di guardarla sconvolta.  
«Ade, tu devi stare davvero male! Ricordi quando eravamo ancora al gate e c’era quel ragazzo che ti fissava e tu ti chiedevi che cosa volesse da te? Ecco, lui adesso è su quest’aereo perché anche lui deve andare a Milano, ovviamente; quindi, per quanto ti possa dare fastidio, lui adesso è qui!»  
«No, tu non capisci!» delirò. «Lui era nel mio sogno, e ora è qui!»  
«E cosa c’è di strano? Sai quante volte a me capita di sognare gente dopo averla solo intravista? I sogni sono proprio una cosa strana! Quel tipo deve proprio averti dato fastidio se l’hai addirittura sognato, eh?» la prese in giro.  
«Io…» balbettò.  
«Su, dai! Riposati che fra un po’ atterreremo!» l’invitò in modo spiccio, tornando a leggere la rivista.  
Se lo ricordava: prima che si addormentasse Marina stava leggendo una rivista, quindi tutto ok: almeno questo era giusto. Tutto il resto, no.  
Il ragazzo, _quel ragazzo._ Nigel.  
Nigel esisteva? Era tutto così talmente vivido nella sua mente.  
Rivide nella sua mente il loro ultimo addio, e fu straziante: davvero in un sogno ci si può innamorare tanto? Perché era questo quello che sentiva in quel momento: era innamorata di Nigel, ma non avrebbe mai più potuto vederlo perché… perché era stato un sogno? Era tutto troppo assurdo per essere vero.  
Era stato tutto così bello, profondo ed intenso, a ripensarci le sembrò che il cuore le scoppiasse in petto.  
Nigel le mancava, e per tutto il tempo, prima dell’atterraggio, non fece altro che allungare il collo per provare a vedere quel ragazzo che gli somigliava così tanto.

 

Sulla navetta che dall’aereo le portò all’aeroporto, si ritrovò a fissare la schiena di quel ragazzo mentre Marina le illustrava cosa avrebbero fatto una volta arrivate a casa sua.  
Sarebbe stato saggio andare da lui, picchiettargli sulla spalla e dirgli “Ma noi due ci conosciamo? Ci siamo incontrati in un’altra vita?” o no?  
Era qualcosa di profondamente ingiusto: il risveglio dal sogno l’aveva privata di qualcosa che ora le mancava terribilmente. Com’era possibile? Eppure c’era qualcosa di strano: di solito ci si sveglia all’improvviso, non in dei momenti ben precisi. Lei, da quel sogno, si era svegliata proprio al ritorno nel suo mondo, o quel che era stato.  
Tristemente, andò a recuperare il bagaglio messo nella stiva con Marina; il ragazzo trovò il bagaglio prima di loro e lei lo perse di vista. Sospirò.  
«Certo che ‘sto sogno ti ha fatto davvero male, eh?» commentò Marina. «Sei… sei… Dio mio! Non ti ho mai vista in questo stato! Sembri perfino _calma!_ »  
«Non so che dirti!» e alzò le spalle prima di prendere il suo trolley dal nastro trasportatore; presero anche quello di Marina e poi andarono verso l’uscita.  
«Senti, Ade» le disse prima di arrivare davanti alle porte scorrevoli, «io avrei bisogno di andare in bagno, tu?»  
«Io sto bene così. Ti tengo la borsa e la valigia?»  
«Sì, grazie!» Marina prese un pacchetto di fazzolettini di carta dalla borsa e andò via.  
Sistemò la borsa di Marina e il suo zaino sopra le valige e si ricordò di accendere il cellulare.  
 _Nessuna chiamata._  
Improvvisamente ricordò che, fino a poco prima della partenza, aveva ricevuto delle chiamate anonime, anzi: era una settimana che riceveva chiamate anonime.  
«Boh» mormorò a se stessa, e rimise il cellulare nello zaino. E si accorse di non scorgere il lettore mp3 lì dentro. Si mise a rovistare freneticamente: com’era possibile che non ci fosse?! Ricordava bene che aveva ascoltato musica al gate, prima di partire! Gliel’avevano rubato?  
 _No, l’aveva regalato a Tarqui._  
E si guardò intorno senza fiato.  
 _Cosa stava succedendo?_  
Le squillò il cellulare, lo prese con foga. Questa volta non era una chiamata anonima: il numero compariva, ma non era in rubrica; rimise lo zaino in spalla e rispose.  
«Pronto?»  
«Ti prego, dimmi che ti ricordi di me».  
Non riusciva a crederci, non poteva essere… il mondo le girò intorno.  
«Cosa?» balbettò.  
«Hai giurato che non ti saresti scordata di me. Dimmi che non l’hai fatto».  
«Nigel?» le salì dal cuore.  
«È un anno che ti aspetto».  
Incredula, guardò il suo riflesso sulle porte scorrevoli col cellulare all’orecchio: lo zaino le scivolò dalla spalla, finendo a terra, e una nostalgia che in fin dei conti non aveva ragione di esserci le pungolò gli occhi fino a farla piangere.  
«È un anno che ti aspetto» le ripeté, e lei si accorse che aveva smesso di respirare, prima.  
«Dove sei?» si guardò intorno disperatamente: era maledettamente strano sentire la sua voce al telefono.  
«Hai dato il tuo numero di cellulare a Tarqui e lui l’ha conservato: è stato lui a darmelo».  
«Dove sei?» pianse supplicandolo.  
«Non ci sono riuscito: da quando sei andata via tutto è diventato incredibilmente sbagliato! Mi sono sentito fuori posto senza di te! Non riuscivo ad andare avanti senza di te! Dovevo raggiungerti».  
«Dove sei???» si portò una mano sul viso e fissò il pavimento mordendosi un labbro.  
«Ho pregato il Maestro Cosmo di portarmi da te, ma mi ha detto che mai e poi mai sarei riuscito a venire da te esattamente nello stesso momento in cui tu saresti tornata qui: l’unica cosa da fare era aspettare altri sei mesi e poi venire qui, nel tuo mondo, esattamente un anno prima del nostro incontro. Era la mia unica possibilità, l’unico varco temporale che Cosmo potesse aprire. Non m’importa se adesso nel mio mondo nessuno si ricorda di me: io ero fuori posto senza di te, lo capisci?»  
«Ti prego, dimmi dove sei!»  
«Sono riuscito a vivere qui grazie a te, grazie a tutto quello che mi avevi raccontato del tuo mondo, e ti ho aspettato. Per sei mesi e poi per un anno io ti ho aspettato, e una settimana fa ho iniziato a chiamarti solo per sentire la tua voce perché non potevo più resistere. Ho cercato l’aereo che sicuramente avresti preso e ti ho raggiunta. Io sono qui per te. Io ti amo e il mio posto è qui con te».  
«Ti amo anch’io, Nigel!» singhiozzò, e una mano grande e forte le tolse il cellulare.  
L’abbracciò da dietro e le baciò il collo.  
«Il mio posto è qui: sei tu il mio regno, tu la mia regina» le sussurrò.  
Si voltò e gli buttò le braccia al collo, lui la strinse e la sollevò da terra, baciandola.  
Aveva i capelli più corti, la pelle più abbronzata ed era stranissimo vederlo con una paio di jeans e una camicia, ma era lui, e la stava baciando per non lasciarla andare mai più. _Mai più._  
«Avevo creduto di aver sognato tutto!» gli confessò, ancora stretta a lui.  
«Cosmo mi aveva avvertito, per questo ho aspettato fino all’ultimo. Ah, dimenticavo di dirti che Cosmo, Tarqui e mia sorella ti salutano con affetto!»  
«Immagino che tua sorella sia molto felice, adesso!» risero insieme.  
«Non saprei, ma lo credo anch’io!»  
Si guardarono negli occhi e si baciarono ancora.  
«Adele?» sentì la voce di Marina alle sue spalle, sorpresa e perplessa, e del resto stava baciando uno sconosciuto che fino a poco prima diceva di non sopportare. «Cosa stai facendo?»  
Adele non staccò gli occhi da quelli di Nigel, che rideva divertito.  
«Bacio il mio Principe Azzurro».

 

 _'cause it never began for us_ / Perché non è mai iniziata per noi  
 _It'll never end for us_ / E non finirà mai per noi  
 ** _Rainbow_ \- Elisa**

 

**FINE**


End file.
